


【奇异铁】Serpent of Lust

by 4Loko_Lolly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Please mind the note with more warning, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex with non-human, Twisted love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Loko_Lolly/pseuds/4Loko_Lolly
Summary: 经历过他最惨痛的一役后，Tony失去了所有的一切。陷入挣扎的他答应了至尊法师奇异博士请他去至圣所休养的邀请，事情便一路朝着时空的方向撞去。离奇的遭遇。看似完美的情人。被打断的计划。这是爱吗？还能爱吗？如果不是爱，那他们又还能算得上是什么？在这个时候把这篇文发上来，就是为了纪念一下227，xz什么时候能糊呢 :)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 藤蔓

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷：【人兽】【轻微NTR】【非自愿性行为】【蛇】【某种意义上的群P】【触手】【捆绑】【产卵】【强制高潮】【颜射】【腿交】【蒙眼】【过度刺激】【BDSM】【高潮控制】【前列腺刺激】【轻微dirty talk】【轻微指奸】【公众场合】【道具】
> 
> 错字还没怎么改，会慢慢改的

Tony在伊甸园里醒来，身边铺满洁白柔软的的羽毛，他缓缓地眨了眨眼，赤裸地从厚厚的一层羽毛的中心爬起来，环顾四周，鸟类轻快悦耳的鸣叫声环绕着他，微凉潮湿的清新空气让他浑身舒畅，光芒洒在他的身上却也不过于耀眼。

他的面前有一扇模模糊糊的长圆形门浮在半空，有些发灰的云雾环绕着半透明的门。Tony盯着云雾里隐隐的橘红色线条飞速闪过，消逝又出现，那样的线条有些眼熟。而这一切显然都勾起了Tony的好奇心，他赤脚走过柔软的草坪，犹豫着轻轻用手推过那扇如同毛玻璃一般的“门”。

他的手指嵌入了门里，模糊的厚厚一层膜泛起轻微水波般的纹路，Tony有些紧张和惘然地四下环视。浅浅的溪流淌过的脚边，Tony咬咬牙，直径走进了门里，厚重的门有种胶质的感觉，让他皮肤上走过一些细微又诡异的电流。

不安微微放大。Tony仰起头，门后是一株巨大的苹果树，一只深色的巨蟒盘踞其上，斑纹隐匿在树叶投下的斑驳痕迹间，反光的鳞片移动，它缓缓游走于树枝上，深红的信子猛地在空气中划过痕迹。那条蛇显然看见了Tony，嘶嘶地缓缓游走下来，角质层的鳞片和木质的树皮磨蹭，发出让人汗毛直立的摩擦声。

Tony朝后退两步想离开这里，他朝后摸去却什么也没碰到。他惊疑地回过头去——门早已不见了。

蛇信子舔舐过空气，他听见嘶哑的声音在他耳边诱惑着——Tony转过头，他看见了苹果树上那颗红得诱人的苹果，一看就是熟透了，被阳光晒得正好，一口咬下去微凉的汁水四溅，会顺着嘴角淌过下巴，留下一道晶莹剔透的痕迹。蛇用吻部磨蹭过那颗苹果，它看起来下一秒就要被蹭破艳红的果皮，从中爆出香甜黏湿的果汁。

Tony的眉毛拧起来，他将目光从那颗过于吸引人的果子上移开，飞速地冷静下来对着巨蟒幽冷的眸子说道：“我不会碰这个的，这里有甘甜的果实，清冽的溪水，俊美的飞禽走兽和争艳的花朵，我为何要冒着失去这美好的一切去偷尝禁果？”

嘶哑的嘶嘶声在他耳边放大，仿佛有人在他耳边嘶哑的笑，笑声在砂纸和粗糙的石面上磨砺，到达他的耳边时残破得不成样子，张开血盆大口——

“美好的一切？一切吗？这个呢？”

Tony骤然一惊，他反应过来的时候巨蟒早已不知何时将大半身子撤下了树干，冰凉的身体缠住Tony的腿——Tony的瞳孔骤缩，他想朝后躲闪，那条蟒却猛地收紧柔韧的蛇缠住了他的腿。Tony一个踉跄跌坐在地上，冰冷的鳞片摩擦着他敏感的大腿内侧，甚至腰腹——

“等等！”Tony惊喘出声瞪大眼睛，试图望向蛇眸和它交流，却找不到它的头部。巨大的蛇身缓缓游走着缠住他的身体，鳞片剐蹭过他胸前的两点，一声痛吟从他喉咙里飘逸而出。

蛇尾猛地晃过，滑过他的脸顺着那声呻吟落到他的口中。Tony下意识惊得试图合上嘴，可是蟒蛇尾尖坚硬的角质层让他牙酸。蛇尾像是误入了不知名的禁地，受了惊般地在他口中抽搐，寻找出口，让Tony苦不堪言。下巴酸痛，合不上口腔加上乱动的蛇尾带出了咽不下的涎水，更多的蛇尾试图塞进来撬开Tony的嘴巴，他下意识地想要将异物从嘴里抽出来，可游走在他身上的一圈圈蟒身直径将他乱动的手卷进了桎梏之中，固定在了他颈边动弹不得。Tony艰难地呼吸，呛出一口咳嗽声。

蛇尾像是因为这声咳嗽受了惊般猛地从他口腔里退去了，Tony睁大无神地双眼猛地咳嗽喘息，胸口再次猛烈传来的痛和瘙痒抓心挠肝，让他难耐地试图蜷缩起身体。冰凉的蛇身缓解了燥热，贴在上边竟有些舒服，他微微抖了一下，丝毫没有注意到蛇尾一路抽搐着朝下攀去，蹭过他的股间触碰性器底部。

“呃……！”敏感的会阴和穴口被层次感分明的冰凉鳞片刺激的感觉让Tony再一次猛地试图蜷缩身子，微凉的湿滑触感是蛇尾刚刚在他口中带出的唾液。他浑身被蟒蛇卷得太紧只能无助地用力拧腰，蛇尾微微缩回去一点，Tony试图解放自己的双手，腰线来回崩出的弧度像被掠食者尖爪刺穿却仍然挣扎的鱼。他艰难地出声：“等……啊！”

话才说了一个音节就被蛇尾破开他后边的动作打断，变成一声惊叫。Tony奋力试图挣扎了两下只换来缠得更紧的下场，坚硬的蛇尾在Tony低低的闷哼声残忍地顶开痉挛收缩的肠肉。Tony浑身的血液都凝固了一瞬，他尽力放松身子，一边艰难地大口摄入空气，在喘息的空档中低声咬牙挤出些话来：“你，松一松……我喘不过气。”

在肠道里微微抽搐着胡乱搅弄的蛇尾让Tony的额角发麻，不知是不是错觉，他好像又能呼吸了——他试着抽了抽手，但是用来桎梏他的力量没有减轻一分一毫。与此同时，蛇尾在全部没入后进入就是一截急速变粗的蛇身，那样的尺寸撑得他眼角发红。Tony尽力放松着，试图再一次开口和这条蛇沟通。他的大脑一片混沌，快感像是淡金色的潮汐在一来一回之间将所有一切卷碎，破碎的词语从那团浆糊里划过，Tony还没来得出声，蛇尾就直径顶上了什么了不得的点。

Tony没能来得及咬下那声尖叫，他也怀疑自己是否还有力气继续压抑。腰部发酸软发涨到让他绝望，Tony不明白他的身体发生了什么。电流顺着他的肌肉线条朝着小腹猛然噼啪涌去，他过电般抽搐一下又塌下腰剧烈喘息，用尽所有力气呼吸，但那些空气还是会被生理性地全部挤出肺叶。

蛇像个得了好处的好奇宝宝，猛然曲起尾部再一次顶了上去。

“呃啊——”陌生的快感如同烟花般接连爆炸开来让Tony感到恐惧，分不清是什么让他浑身抖如筛糠。Tony扭着身子试图逃离却只能无望地睁大眼睛，他握拳的手拧紧又张开，无力地轻飘飘抓挠过蟒蛇坚硬湿滑的鳞片，大脑一片浆糊，完全无法思考。蛇尾不断地弯曲扭动，如同海浪般一浪接着一浪，硬邦邦的角质直戳戳透过括约肌顶在柔软脆弱的腺体上，下唇溢出鲜血，Tony在一片血腥味中呻吟出声。

他的灵魂仿佛和理智脱节，一部分的他仿佛脱离了这具躯体一旁观者的角度观察着荒唐的局面——他赤身裸体被一条蟒蛇卷住侵犯，浑身蒸腾着情欲的颜色，嘴里的浪叫一声高过一声。他甚至不敢相信那如同荡妇般的长吟是从自己嘴里飘溢而出。

蛇尾的动作停了下来，Tony忽而被拉回自己的灵魂，嗓子隐隐发疼，他勉强聚焦在自己的眼前，然后对上了漆黑得没有一丝颜色的蛇眸——它翻出尖利的獠牙，张大的嘴中含着一枚鲜红的苹果，映着他血红色的口腔内壁。

他的身下垫着柔软的草，湛蓝色的空中飘着几块寥寥的洁白云朵，没有太阳，但光线柔软而充足，空气中充斥着香甜的味道。而他浑身湿透，被一条棕黑相见的花纹蟒蛇缠紧侵犯，颤抖挣扎，然而身体却出卖了他的意志被操的愈来愈湿软浪荡，就连面上泪迹斑斑的崩溃的表情都透着一股子欲求不满。

一个念头忽然闪过Tony的脑海——蟒蛇是没有毒牙的，蛇类并不是依靠视力观察周围环境——他在做梦。心脏如同坠入冰窟般被冻结，寒意蔓延至四肢百骸。如果这真的只是个梦……可这个梦境里的一切都太过于真实，以至于真实得可怕了。Tony被烫得滚熟的大脑都因冷意而清明了不少。

Tony嘶嘶地倒吸了口气，他挣扎着想起身观察周围的环境，思考着醒来的方法——他正好对上蛇类翻出的尖长毒牙，毒液淌过艳得红媚的苹果。蟒蛇倏然合嘴，有力的颌骨猛地咬合挤压鲜丽的禁果，苹果清脆的碎裂声猛地响起。Tony来不及反应闭嘴，果汁溅落到他的脸上和嘴里，粘稠的液体从舌尖滚落，甜得人浑身颤抖。粘稠的液体滚做一团滚向喉咙深处，Tony含着不知所措。嘶哑诡异的笑声又在他的耳边咯咯作响了起来。

“啊——”蛇尾的再次动作让Tony呻痛呼出声，又被呛到。果汁随着他的剧烈咳嗽四处喷溅，更多的被咽下了喉咙。脸上的液体让他睁不开眼，Tony只觉得随着液体如肚，一股燥热由内而外地升腾起来，彻底将他。每一个器官每一个细胞都在摇晃着尖叫着。它们想要更多，然后再多一点，然后再多一点。

蛇尾继续朝前抖动着前进，光滑却凹凸不平的尾部一下一下碾压过腺体惹来肌肉的颤抖，愈发粗壮起来的蛇身无情地撑开他的穴口。Tony难耐无助地垂下头。好痛，太过了……可他还想要更多。他猛地扬起露出脆弱的颈窝，黏腻的触感在他脸上流淌，他能呼吸到空气中青草和圣洁的味道，他睁不开眼，声音从齿间溢出，他分不清那是悲戚哀鸣还是快乐尖叫：“太……啊——”

但是蟒蛇仿佛没有听见似的继续往里。体内燥热的火球膨胀，让他疯狂地摆腰；火球又收缩裹紧他，让Tony哆嗦着四肢发软，茫然地半张着嘴吐出舌尖。甜腻炸开在味蕾，Tony剧烈地都动起来，浪叫一声高过一声，直至濒死。大腿颤抖痉挛却又被缠紧，他哭叫出声：“会——让我死——”

蛇尾的动作牵动了蛇身，蛇麟猛然移动，冰凉凹凸地毫无预兆地狠蹭过他无助冒水的性器。被忽略以久的阴茎在这强烈的刺激下猛地一抖——Tony只觉得大脑猛地一涨，仿佛全身的血液猛地涌上了大脑，什么东西突然断了线，他眼前发黑，直径射了出来，甚至分不清自己是否在大声呻吟。

Tony猛地拧身，几乎从床上跌落下去。他浑身像是散了架那一般疲惫空茫，最关键的是——Tony剧烈喘息着掀开被子看了看里边的狼藉，脱力般地倒回了床铺里，身子还在微微发抖。他打量着陌生的房间，记忆逐渐回笼。

这里是至圣所的某件客房，他是来这里修养的。空气中弥漫着灰尘和淡淡的熏香味道，Tony甚至有种他能嗅到这里边历史和魔法痕迹的错觉。Tony竭力放松自己浑身的肌肉，倒在微硬的床铺里给自己一点喘息的时间——

敲门声响了起来，中规中矩的三声敲门。

Tony浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。他微微蜷缩起来瞪大了眼睛有些惊恐地盯着门，几秒的寂静过后，又是三声敲门声响了起来。

Tony喊了一句：“谁？”声音嘶哑到他自己都下了一跳。喉咙深处隐隐作痛，带来陌生又熟悉的感觉。他继续微微缩了缩，门外传来熟悉的声音隔着木门落在Tony耳朵里，有种不真切的感觉，是Stephen：“是我，Tony，Dr. Strange，你怎么了吗？”

Tony长长吐出胸口的一口浊气，他艰难地看了看自己身上皱成一团的洁白被子，说道：“嗯，没什么，我很好，稍等一下，我马上出去。”

早餐是一种奇怪的黏糊糊的东西，Tony怔愣着看着喉咙涌动。Stephen用瓷勺搅动着，和晚碰撞发出清脆的声响：“今天的早饭是王做的，这是中国粥，尝一尝。”

Tony勉强嗯了声，也拎起勺子微微搅了搅，盛起来放进嘴里。Tony并不是说这道料理做的不好，只是液体划过味蕾和喉咙，让他无可避免地回想起那个过于清晰和真实的梦里黏腻的汁液。他咽下去的那一刻Stephen突然出声问道：“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

Tony的手腕微微一抖，勺子几乎落到地上去。他剧烈地咳嗽起来弯腰捂嘴，捏着瓷勺的手咳得一抖一抖。Stephen连忙站起来凑近，椅子被他剧烈的动作向后顶去，和地板摩擦发出闷沉刺耳的声响。Stephen牢牢抓住Tony抖个不停的手，将他嘴边和手心咳出来的粥擦干净才直起腰。两人刻意忽略了他们之间刚刚略微有些暧昧的距离。Stephen微微叹口气：“你不适应这样的早餐？你要吃什么，我去买。”

Tony扬起眉毛，立即说道：“一起去买吧。”

Stephen没什么表情，他的目光落在Tony的侧脸上大概有两秒钟，像是面对小孩子那般有点无奈般地摇摇头，他张开嘴刚要说什么，王突然不知道从哪里冒了出来。

“Stephen。”有些胖乎乎的法师探出半个身子来，他礼貌地冲Tony点了点头才走进了两步，“你得来看一下这个。”

Stephen的脸上看上去还带着被打断的惊讶和一点点不满，他犹豫着看了看Tony，后者靠在椅背上睁大眼睛一脸“你当然得去”的表情中让挥手他去的。Stephen略带抱歉地冲Tony低了一下头，快步走过去：“怎么了，这最好是什么非常紧急的事件。”

后边的对话Tony听的不真切，他还在竭力阻止脑子里隐隐地在闪过的梦境片段，但依然能听出王语气里淡淡的焦急和Stephen十分头痛的语气。这也许是个很严重的事件——Tony这么想着的时候，Stephen和王已经走了回来，至尊法师语气中带着一点叹息：“我会过去一趟处理这件事的，你带着其他人确保污染源已经被封锁起来了。也许那个维度只是个漏网之鱼。”

“你一个人？”王带着一点疑虑和惊讶问了句，又想到什么似的改口，“好的，你小心点。”

Stephen的余光捕捉到Tony探究发亮的眼神，他略微含糊地嗯了声。王从怀里掏出一本书递给Stephen，后者目送着王离开才缓缓翻开了书本。书上的黑色字体若隐若现，最后彻底湮没在微微发黄的书页中，一个光团渐渐浮现在书面上翻滚成型。Stephen盯着那个进度缓慢的光团，在等待他成型的过程中转过身去面对Tony回到刚才的话题：“所以，你想吃些什么？”

“我……”Tony的目光飘落到Stephen手捧着那本书里，光团正在缓缓凝固成一个让他隐隐感到熟悉的形状，他无法避免的分心了——最先成型的最外层的一圈黑灰色云雾，包裹着一层如同浑浊的泡泡膜般的传送门。Tony的指尖颤抖起来，他猛地被拽回那个梦——他从羽毛铺成的巨大而柔软的床铺中缓缓起身，半坐在正片洁白的中心，望向那个“门”。

“你要去哪儿？可以带上我吗？Tony Stark，aka钢铁侠，超级英雄，绝对能助你一臂之力，拯救世界的事情怎么少了我呢？”Tony猛地转换话题，眨眨眼用力蹬大眼睛看着他，“嘿！法师！看着我的眼睛！”

Stephen无奈地对上那双亮晶晶的蜜色眼睛，眼神微微闪了闪像是无法与他对视那样又无奈又有些无语地说道：“Tony，你知道我们面对的是魔法层面的问题，你……”

“我们去买甜甜圈，吃掉甜甜圈，然后我和你一起去那里看一看，就这么定了。”Tony用不容置疑地口气说着，眼睛再次瞥向那个在他梦境中出现过的门。要知道逃避这种问题可不是Tony的一贯作风。

“不——”Stephen毫不犹豫地要拒绝，却忽然停住了。他那双蓝绿色的眼睛定定地盯着Tony的眸子，后者忽然生出了几分被彻底看透了的恐惧来。那种带着一点执拗的眼神就仿佛直直地透过了他的眼睛，他那些自以为隐秘的想法都一个个赤条条地摊开来在这人眼前。他下意识地咽了口口水，避开Stephen这种过于直接的目光。他忽然听见Stephen说：“好。”

“啊？”Tony一时间以为自己听错了，惊讶地去看Stephen，他以为自己得和这个控制狂吐沫横飞地喊上三百回合他才能松口。只见Stephen似笑非笑地望了他一眼，语气却十分严肃起来：“但是你得保证你能一切按我说的去做，魔法世界远比你想象中危险。”

Tony满口答应下来，心说到时候怎么样谁知道呢。Stephen立即拧起眉毛：“我不是在闹着玩。”

于是Tony只好又郑重的，认真地保证自己“肯定会乖乖听话”了一遍，Stephen这才放松一点恢复了没什么表情的样子，然后他拿起他的早饭又喝了一口，随口问道：“你为什么一定要去？为了好玩吗？我以为你过了那个年纪。”

第一个问题出来的时候Tony浑身都绷紧了，幸好Stephen正侧身对着他没看见Tony的表情。Tony立即将自己的失态掩饰了过去，尖锐地反问道：“那你呢，怎么突然说要带我去了？不怕我碍事了？”

“你不想？”Stephen看向他，面无表情。Tony只好举双手做投降状表示自己说错话了。他讨好般地冲Stephen眨眼wink，然后凑进了一点揽住Stephen的肩膀。Stephen面无表情，Cloak看了看它的主人，又看了看Tony，然后学着后者的样子扬起下摆也搭在了Tony的肩上。

Tony欢呼一声：“所以你同意了！胡子兄弟最棒了！”

Stephen颇为无奈地叹息一声，他转过身去示意Tony跟上。那一瞬间他微微垂下眼睑，眼底闪过暗色的痕迹。

半个小时后。

一团小小的云雾在Stephen的操控下缓缓凝聚成团，它们翻滚涌动着，忽然猛然噼啪爆裂出几声，橘红色的电光猛然从中跃动出现，在空中划过充满了物理学原理的优美弧度，然后断裂消失再出现。雾团渐渐朝四周飘散，露出中间看起来厚厚的一层半透明的膜装的“门”，又隐约的光线透过那里落进Tony的瞳孔中。

不安猛然充满Tony的心让他口干舌燥。刚刚他看到的投影是缩小版的传送门这感觉还没那么强烈，可当一个和那个梦中完全一模一样的“门”真真切切地立在他面前的时候，Tony也不由得从内心深处生出一点惧意和敬畏。他看了眼Stephen，正好撞上法师正盯着他的眸子，微微朝着“门”晃动了一下脑袋可目光最终还是停留在了那人脸上。Tony开口：“呃……你知道门后头是什么，对吧。”

Stephen看着Tony迟疑了一下，才十分诚然地坦白：“说实话，我不知道。魔法的世界诡谲多变，我无法预料那里会发生什么。所以……我要你必须按照我的指示去做。”

“好的，好的，我知道了，控制狂魔。”Tony一听到这话就想翻白眼。他晃了晃他的手就要直接往“门”里走，却感觉到他的手忽然被另一双握住。他惊愕地去看法师布满疤痕的手牢牢地握住他的，从掌心和指尖传来另一个人手上微微的颤抖。Stephen没看见他见了鬼般的表情直径抬腿朝“门”里走去：“一起。”

被领着进入到另一个维度的世界的时候Tony还有点懵。等他的双脚落到有点过于柔软的土壤上的时候他才倏然反应过来，猛地把手抽了出来。Stephen似乎并没有觉得自己的亦或是Tony的动作有什么不妥，只是打量了一下四周，然后微微挥了挥手——那扇门骤然压缩坍塌，然后消失在Tony的视线里。

这看上去是一片荒芜的土地，浅棕色土壤松软却毫无生机，引力似乎比地球要微微低一点，不然Tony怀疑自己可能会直接陷进过于蓬松的土壤里，天空被灰蒙蒙地覆盖着。Tony压着自己不间断刺激着大脑的不安冲Stephen问道：“这里怎么了？”

“被某种魔法污染了。这个维度离地球很近了，如果不加以控制迟早会污染到我们的世界。”Stephen眯了眯眼睛，斗篷带着他脚不沾地地超前飞去。Tony拍了拍自己胸口的战甲也小心地控制着微微飞起来一些。Stephen微微侧身等到Tony缓缓飞到他身侧才继续动作。两个一时无言地朝前飞去，Stephen侧头犹豫着看了眼Tony，似乎想开启话题，可是又不知道该说什么，只好扭过头继续保持着前进。

“你不是麻烦。”Stephen忽然开口。这让Tony忍不住惊讶的侧目：“什么？”

Stephen沉默了一下，解释道：“你问我为什么不嫌你碍事了。事实是你从没有‘碍事’过，Tony。”

那句只是随口一说用来怼Stephen的话这个人竟然记得清清楚楚。他究竟是纠结又犹豫，反复在内心叨念了多少遍才会这样脱口而出？Tony感觉心里有什么东西被塞满了，让他又快乐又难过。他本来满脑子都是昨晚的梦境。伊甸园里蓝天白云，鸟语花香，显然是和这里丝毫不相像的。他一时间不知道自己究竟来到这里是为了什么想知道些什么，顿时有些心烦意乱地拍拍自己的脸。手腕忽然被拉住，Stephen脸色似乎有些难看，他抬头看了看Tony，似乎有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”Tony紧张起来，他盯着眉头紧皱的法师抿了抿嘴唇。Stephen的目光怔怔地落在Tony的唇上，然后又垂着眼睑移开一些，声音有些低哑又毫不犹豫：“前面的魔法的浓度有些不正常，你，你没有保护不能再往里走了，我先送你回去。”

“等一等。你在逗我对吗？”Tony瞪大眼，“我最多能在这里等你——不许反驳！你刚说过我不是麻烦的！记得吗？”

Stephen看起来完完全全地被噎住了，大概是无论如何也没想到Tony会用他自己几分钟前的话来堵他。如果自己要是依然坚持让他回去，那显然就是觉得他是麻烦了。Stephen瞪着眼睛盯着Tony的眼睛盯了半晌，后者一看有戏，立即凑得进了一点嘴里不满眼睛亮晶晶地侧旁敲击：“喂，我拯救过你的魔法屁股多少次了？我本来还想着能和你一起并肩作战呢，你再不说话我陪你一起飞进去了！”

Stephen无奈地看了Tony一眼，似乎是终于妥协般地长叹一口气。他略微思考了一下，手指飞快地捏了几个法印。亮红色的魔法在他的指尖逐渐成型，Stephen缓缓一推，那些线条立即抖动起来，并缓缓飞向了Tony。Tony好奇的将左手手甲褪下，那个法术缓缓落在他裸露在外的手腕上。他听见Stephen说道：“你可以用它来呼唤我。”

Tony放松手腕微微睁大眼睛看着那个法印努力放松身体接受它，而亮红的魔法像是没入什么液体般逐渐嵌入他的皮肉消失不见，感受着什么东西缕缕渗入他的血液，顺着血管进入他的全身。

似乎不放心似的，Stephen看着Tony看了看，又再一次重复道：“别乱跑，我尽快回来，这里很危险，在这里等我。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“知道了——老妈子。”

等Stephen的第一分钟风平浪静，Tony觉得自己要闲出鸟来了。四周一片荒芜，似乎也没什么好转的。Tony注意到那个鼓动的土包的时候是第二分钟的事了，他好奇又紧张地凑近那块鼓动怂起的地面——

地面猛地炸开，棕色的泥土溅得到处都是，Tony下意识地侧身用手挡住脸。他悬浮在空中定睛朝着“土山喷发”的中心望去。一株深绿色的藤蔓植物猛地从泥土里拔地而起，最粗的地方只有Thor大腿粗，众多粗粗细细的分支在空气中舒展，直径拔起将近三层楼高。

“Holy shit！”Tony忍不住惊得骂了一声。

藤蔓只是在空中微微抖落了茎上的泥土，粗粗细细的分支连同主茎一起直径朝着Tony猛扑来。Tony飞速朝后飞了几段，身后的几颗炮弹猛地朝着藤蔓攻击而去，他甚至还分心想到——这简直像一只深绿色的巨型乌贼朝着自己扑来。

爆炸声猛地响了起来，Tony缓缓升高，俯视着爆炸扬起的烟尘，心里想着——Stephen也太小题大作了，这也太容易就搞定了吧。他的右手幻化出等离子炮直径对着扬尘的中心静待尘埃落定。

几枝被炸断的藤蔓残肢静静躺在被爆炸炸出的巨坑里。Tony收回手边的炮缓缓落地，随脚踢开自己脚面的一枝——他的视线忽然由浅棕色的泥土变成了灰蒙蒙的天空。从泥土中忽然冒出的手腕粗的藤蔓直径将他卷在了坚硬的茎身上，天旋地转之间Tony骂了一声shit，尖刀从右手腕后方弹出，直径切断了自己左手大臂上的植物，他刚要飞起来一点，就被最粗的那一条藤蔓直径缠上了大腿。坚硬的铠甲很快在压力下发出不堪重负的声音，就连Tony本人也感受到了大腿上巨大的压力。

梦境猛然闪现在脑海，Tony惊出一身冷汗，手下的掌心炮失了控制的猛地打在他的脚下。推进器发出极其耀眼的蓝光，一时间连带着那条藤蔓一起猛然朝天空飞去。忽然视线猛震，Tony看也不看，猛烈而准确地用尖刀断了那条藤蔓。一只脚的推进器损毁，纳米机器人飞快的补上。他微微下落了几米的距离，在更多的藤蔓茎枝够到他之前上升，数枚导弹脱离他的背甲朝下坠落而去。利刃落在那比他大腿还要粗一圈的藤蔓上，只堪堪砍入浅浅的一层，就被牢牢地卡在了木质结构里——显然，越粗的藤蔓硬度越大。

这在一瞬间惹恼了Tony，他决定他今天非要和这株奇怪的魔法植物一脚高下不可，然后恶狠狠地嘲笑Stephen的一惊一乍——他的右手重新幻化出等离子炮，直径朝下方发射而去。

“轰！！”

视线猛烈地颤抖，Tony却丝毫不受影响地连同几发导弹一起再次启动等离子炮，惊天的扬尘猛烈地飞起。然而Tony很快发现，他的的攻击有用却无效。藤蔓的再生能力快速到可怕，除非能彻底找到办法消灭它，否则只会最终将Mark 50内的武器和能量消失殆尽。Tony在几十米的高空鸟瞰着刚刚清澈起来的空气中细腻的土壤被再一次猛烈的冲击拋到半空中又重重落下。他沉默着悬浮在那里，心里有什么东西让他感到了强烈的焦躁和不安，他觉得有必要把这个情况通知Stephen——他想起那个法术，突然意识到一件事。

Stephen说他可以用法术联系他……可是到底怎么联系他，Stephen没说，他也没问。Tony晃了晃自己那只手，觉得自己看上去一定蠢爆了。他灵光一现：“可以调出藤蔓再生时的能量波动频率吗？将斥力炮能量输出频率调到与他频率相同，试试能不能利用共振干扰它的再生。”

说干就干。异次元里没有了Friday的帮助，Tony只能自己亲自试图调频。他飞速下降灵巧地扔下几枚炸弹，花式旋转飞舞，看着面前频率收集完成的提示——频率调配进度：5%。

Tony在肾上腺素的刺激下感觉到兴奋，他微微减弱了一点速度，准备好好看看这株藤蔓，然而还没等他平衡下来，骤然袭来的失重感让Tony眼前一晃。他飞速地幻化出尖刀——他重重地摔在柔软的土地上。

更多密密麻麻新生出来的细小藤蔓飞速攀上他的盔甲，试图寻找可以撬开他坚硬外壳的缝隙。Tony一手尖刀一手等离子炮，艰难地把自己从发丝般的触手中解救出来，同时再次试图升高。那根主茎不知道从那里出现，直径勒着他的脖子将他死死勒在了半空中。Tony嘟囔着咒骂了一声，眼前的光屏猛晃，频率调整的进度缓慢。Tony还需要更多时间处理盔甲的数据。他心想着这回回去应该给mark装上独立的AI系统——60%——这根藤蔓的主茎硬度显然和他的盔甲不相上下，可是用等离子炮对着自己的脖子轰实在需要去死的心理准备。Tony徒劳地挣扎两下，看着更多细小的藤蔓顺着他的腿卷了上来，密密麻麻地攀上小腹——80%。

Tony敏锐地察觉到，藤蔓的目的似乎完全不是要杀死他，不然只需要卷紧他脖子的主茎发力碾碎他的脊骨即可。可它没有这么做，只是单纯地控制住了自己，任由细一些的藤蔓寻找着什么突破口。可惜纳米的战甲并没有关节的连接处，否则它也无法承受外太空作业。被强行桎梏住四肢和所有行动的感觉并不好受——似乎是察觉到了什么，那根比他大腿还粗的主茎弯曲下来，卷住了他的大腿，用力碾压朝下扯去——

Tony的呼吸一滞，盔甲碎裂的声音在头盔里回荡着愈发大声，他慌乱地睁大眼看着那个卡在98%的进度条。他一边在光屏上飞速地盯着盔甲调试的数据，一边分出心来挥舞着手上的利刃切断那些细碎的藤蔓。可它们数量太多了——

进度条在100%闪烁的同时，Tony听见了自己盔甲可怕的撕裂声和他腿处的发紧的触感。面前的光屏发红闪烁，他左腿处的盔甲被从大腿碾碎，整个被藤蔓拋了下下去，细一些的藤蔓立即试图进入他盔甲的内部——他胸口的斥力炮散发出极其耀眼的蓝绿色光芒，Tony趁着所有藤蔓紊乱的瞬间用力朝着自己下方的主茎猛地一发等离子炮。

藤蔓试图再生出新芽，却肉眼可见地被抑制住，艰难抽搐了起来。脖子和大腿上的力量消失，耳边嗡嗡直响，战甲疯狂调动着剩余的纳米机器人补充左腿，甚至不得不削薄了某些地方。Tony松了口气，在飞速下降的同时朝下打出两发等离子炮后，推进器爆发，扯断那些细小的藤蔓触手，几颗导弹再次落下，再一次掀起惊天黄尘。

蓝色的光芒闪烁着，Tony盯着脚下的土地和抽搐的藤蔓，不敢贸然降落。他有些担忧地看了一眼以肉眼速度减少的能量储存。Tony犹豫一下，咬牙给根本不需要充能时间的等离子炮蓄力——

“——轰隆！！！！！”

比任何一次爆炸都要猛烈的爆炸掀起了毁天灭地的尘土，墨绿色的汁水爆得到处都是。Tony似乎是误打误撞地直接将藤蔓整株引爆。他被气浪掀翻出去，视线模糊。落在地上的时候，溅在他身上的汁液和着松软的浅棕色泥土结结实实地糊住了盔甲。Tony勉强睁眼查看了一眼盔甲的能量剩余——20%。

视线里棕色的模糊一片，他抹了一把脸，黏糊糊的泥土黏性极大，有些难以清理。Tony隐约看到了不远处一片可疑的黑色的痕迹十分显眼。Tony试图放大那一片黑色的图像——一个红色的影子忽然从他的视野中一闪而逝，和Stephen的魔符斗篷Cloak的形状极其相像，Tony提起兴趣，通过扩音器喊了一声，朝着那边猛地启动了推进器，再急停下来，试图利用惯力及空气阻力将盔甲上的泥土甩掉。他对着眼前的世界做了扫描，完善自己的视线——然后他看清了那片黑压压的颜色究竟是什么，Tony倒吸一口凉气：“What the ……”

那是一大片黑压压的墨绿色藤蔓纠缠在一起，数量之多，像是一片黑森林。比起这些藤蔓来，他刚刚所面对的，只能勉强算个中小型的大可爱。

他猛然发力试图升高离开，然而还没等推进器彻底冒出蓝光，一个将近半米粗的藤蔓直径将他拦腰将他拖在地上。Tony下意识地想要抓住地面，然而极其松软的泥土根本承受不住这样的力量。Tony看了一眼能量残留，骂了一声，试图再次用等离子炮故技重施——然而他犹豫了。

一来抑制藤蔓自愈生长的高频波长消耗能量速度之快，加上蓄力那样长的等离子炮又要耗费将近4%的盔甲能量；二来，一株藤蔓爆炸后所带来的冲击波就已经足够可怕，如果如此数量的藤蔓一齐被引爆，Tony无法预测后果。

然而Tony的这一犹豫，数枝极粗的藤蔓就已经绕上了他。比刚刚那根要粗上两三圈的藤蔓几乎是毫不费力地卷碎他的盔甲，Tony隐隐看见整个藤蔓林子似乎都疯狂了起来——他们甚至在互相残杀。但是Tony已经没时间去思考这其中的关键，他视线剧烈闪烁起红色的光芒——备用的纳米机器人几乎是在一瞬间告罄。

Tony脸色一白。他没了盔甲几乎就是任人宰割。这些藤蔓只是试图碾碎他的盔甲，却没有对他本人做出实质性的伤害，紧急之下他不得不咬牙，做了一个极冒险的决定：召唤所有所能召唤到的纳米机器人回到胸口的反应堆。他心慌意乱，手心和鬓角瞬间渗出密密麻麻的冷汗——他不知道自己这个举动究竟是对是错。

蜂拥而上的藤蔓立即牢牢扯住了他的四肢和腰腹，有些甚至绕上了Tony的脖颈。致命弱点被掌控住的Tony不敢乱动，但藤蔓似乎并没有伤害他的意图，如果忽略掉致命弱点被劫持的心理压力，就只有脖子上那条茎蔓除了因为表皮粗糙坚硬让他有轻微的不适。它们似乎没有要更进一步的意图。

然后事情就变得有些诡异了。似乎每一条藤蔓都摇曳着想要接近他，但同时又在拼命阻止着其他藤蔓的靠近。最一开始拦腰将他拖来最粗的那一条藤蔓率先蛮横地利用更粗更坚硬的主茎钻出一条路来，从主茎中延伸出的细小纸条卷紧拖住了其他藤蔓，摇晃着升起。Tony低下紧张而充满敌意着盯着那个挤在他两腿之间的藤蔓——一个类似树瘤般的组织裂开一道缝，从两片厚厚肉质结构中深处一根猫尾粗细的艳红色藤蔓，有白色的黏液飞快地从蔓身上分泌出来，在Tony紧张的目光中贴上他的右腿脚踝，带来冰凉的触感，缓缓地顺着他的腿一路向上攀去。

Tony的脑子一白。他想起昨夜的梦了。然而还未等他剧烈的挣扎，他就感受到了他绷紧到抽搐的右腿肌肉随着多余的黏液淌下而不受控制地放松下来，Tony震惊地睁大眼，看着红色的藤蔓顺着裤脚钻进他的裤子，在其上崩出一条明显的经脉般的凸起痕迹。

他慌张地开口：“等……等一下！”

数量众多的藤蔓显然已经陷入了疯狂，茎枝疯狂地摇摆着试图接近他。连Tony自己都觉的和一个植物进行交流太过于异想天开——可这是他最后阻止这些生物攀上来的希望。不断有藤蔓试图攀到他身上又被扯下来，他敏感地察觉到左脚的脚踝也换上了两支细一些的红色茎条，颜色鲜艳，昭示着它的危险。Tony瞪大了眼睛试图挣扎，恐惧伴随着藤蔓向上攀爬而卷住了他的心。

脖子上的藤蔓示威般地缓缓收缩了一下，蹭过他的喉结，又痛又痒。最先缠绕上来的那根红色的触手似乎是察觉到了后来者的存在，受了刺激，不似刚开始那般试探着慢悠悠前行，而是急不可耐地蹭过鼠蹊，扭动头部探进他的后穴。

Tony仰头倒吸一口气，诡异的饱胀感比梦中更加清晰并令人感到难受。多亏了藤蔓上分泌出的白色黏液，并不疼，但是被撑开的感受让他浑身的汗毛直立，发出颤抖的悲鸣。Tony徒劳地试图挣扎，想要摆脱开缠绕在腿部的藤蔓。他的胸腔里震动着和快感丝毫不沾边的呜咽声。

肠肉在黏液的作用下飞快地松软乖顺下来，让Tony少吃了不少苦头，只是那种丝毫没有乐趣可言的微凉异物感让Tony感觉五脏六腑都揪了起来，胸腔里发出一声闷哼，心里和生理共同作用的反胃感让他感觉自己几乎快吐了。兴许是因为那条猫尾粗的藤蔓急不可耐地往里蠕动，动作有些粗鲁，它分泌出的黏液在动作的挤压下淌出后穴濡湿了布料。Tony清晰地感觉到他扭动着头部是如何按压撑开肠壁，似乎在寻找着位置。紧接着——一股剧烈的酸麻感猛地在他的小腹炸开，Tony嘴里溢出一声拔高尖叫着的呻吟，腰也被那剧烈的酸麻电得使不上任何力气。

Tony震惊地睁大眼，而藤蔓似乎是食髓知味般讨了好处，感受着肠壁软绵绵地缠绵上来的感触，用力朝着肠壁上的凸起猛地蹭过去。Tony没有准备，头皮发麻地发麻，喉咙里的呻吟让他不敢相信那是自己的声音。然而左腿大腿冰凉的触感唤回了他的理智，布料因为被绷紧而勒紧，性器被束缚得发疼，Tony听见针脚绷断的“啪”一声。他丝毫不怀疑此刻裤子的布料已经被黏液浸湿。

第二根藤蔓缠了上来，在入口处四下探查这可以进入的缝隙。Tony的身子不受控制地剧烈地抖动了起来，而第一根则像是感受到了危机，加快了速度超更深的地方钻去。一根他小腿粗细的绿色藤蔓缓缓缠上他的腰——然后在布帛撕裂的声音中撕碎了他的裤子。

Tony随着那一下尖叫出声，他甚至怀疑他的眼前出现了刺眼的白光。那一瞬间又痛又爽的电流爆炸般从下身撞进他的大脑，将理智炸开只剩残垣断壁。后穴淌出多余的乳白色黏液。他生理性地想抬腿做出踢踹的动作，可是缠着他腿部的藤蔓几乎纹丝未动。第一根藤蔓顶开痉挛的肠肉残忍地朝着更深的地方爬去。阴茎背叛他的理智，充血变硬起来，细小的藤蔓蹭过敏感点器官。Tony痛苦地绷紧腰，汗湿发潮的皮肤拧出一道扭曲的线。Tony想碰碰自己，被捆的解释的双手握拳颤抖。

生理性的泪水几乎迅速染红了Tony的眼眶，汗水顺着脸颊浸湿鬓角。他小声哀嚎出声，反胃的感觉和快感的刺激让他的喉结耸动，他挣扎着：“太…太深了。”

Tony不确定这句话究竟是说出了口还是连同呜咽一起咬了下去。此刻徘徊在他穴口的细一些的那根藤蔓已经抓住了机会，顺着已经进入的藤蔓留下的黏液扭动着强硬顶了进去。他张着嘴发出又一声尖叫，眼前发白。然而想象中的痛苦却没有到来，隐秘的快感夹杂在被撑开的感觉中噬咬着他的灵魂。而在最初令人头皮发麻的刺痛过后，疼痛如潮水般消失，留下裸露的快感于光天化日之下。

“啊——啊别——呜啊……”

四肢的肌肉微微痉挛着。眼前的世界像是信号不良的老式电视机扭曲发白。可怖的快感像是将他砸的他生疼的疾风骤雨。手指在空气中徒劳地抓过，他受不了地抬起又后仰着头，喘息和呻吟被搅成一片：“放…放开我……”

Tony的腰腹被几枝坚硬的藤蔓牢牢缠住。他只能徒劳地拧动腰肢，皮肤上传来的微微刺痛中和了快感——然而那只是暂时的。痛觉很快和那种烧灼般的快乐融为一体，陌生的快感让Tony畏惧害怕，他下意识地挣扎，但是被绑的动弹不得的他看上去却更像是个欲求不满想要更多的婊子摆动着身体。意识到这一点的Tony大脑发白，他感受到了什么东西的接近。

第三枝藤蔓已经徘徊在入口了。它只有人小指般粗细，鲜红妖冶，向下一滴一滴，多余的白色的黏液凝成小球挂在茎底。他摩挲一阵，轻易从前两根藤蔓留下的空隙中钻了进去，探进湿滑温暖的甬道。第一个进入的藤蔓已经进得太深了——Tony毫不怀疑它快要顶到胃了。

无人照顾的性器硬的发疼，可怜兮兮地流着水。Tony感觉到自己的胃激烈的抽搐了起来——可能是又触手真的伸到了胃里。他几乎真切地吐了出来。糖霜的甜味混合着胃酸的味道弥漫在口腔，Tony被呛了一下，但是喉咙和胸腔里闷闷的尖叫和喘息让他无暇顾及。第四根进入的时候他生理性地剧烈地嘶喊挣扎起来，蓄满眼眶的泪水终于绷不住地滑落。他被牢牢缠住的地方因为挣扎传来阵阵刺痛，眼泪大片大片不受控制地向下流淌溃堤。嗓子已经开始沙哑，Tony听见自己的声音里染上的哭腔，却除了徒劳挣扎外对此无能为力，然而他已经没有心情去感受恐惧了。

触手挤着前列腺过去，Tony拔高了他尖声的哭叫。火焰形成的海洋席卷他的全身，小腹一阵抽搐着的剧烈痉挛，甚至能隐隐能看出被顶起来的蠕动痕迹。他颌角挂着的泪珠带来的触感让Tony惊觉自己的泪水已经淌了满脸。一片空茫卷上脑海，让他的意识脱离了身体。他大张着嘴却发不出声，像是有颗恒星在他颅内陨落坍塌，然后猛烈炸开，能量的余波成圆形飞溅炸开，毁灭性地将试图阻拦的一切湮为尘埃——前端无人慰藉，硬生生射出来。

Tony胸膛里传来像是破旧的风箱般夹杂着呜咽的喘息。他无神地仰头盯着灰色的天，察觉到更多试图进来的藤蔓他几乎连反抗的力气都没有。

有什么不对劲。什么东西在他最深处涨开变大，恶心想吐的感觉再一次翻涌在他舌根喉头，沾满白色黏液的大腿内侧和小臂不受控制地挣扎抽搐起来。

Tony神志不清，发出了一声近乎绝望的哭泣。最粗的那根猫尾粗细的藤蔓顶端正在逐渐缓慢膨胀开。他腰部剧烈弓起抽搐，嘴里发出含糊不清地哀求，Tony只想这一切尽快结束。肠道被撑开到极限，触手的顶端被撑出一道口子，它从那道裂缝里像是产卵般缓缓挤压吐出一枚长圆形的卵。Tony脑子里被撑得只剩下了着深处的那颗东西的形状。那根藤蔓飞速地往下撤了撤出去。

Tony抓紧这短暂的时间利用剩余的一丝清明喘了口气，他下意识地望向自己的左手手腕，脑海中闪过那个斗篷总是无风自动的法师。他总是一脸高冷的样子，情绪从细微的表情中泄露出来，一闪而逝。Tony一时间不知道哪一个更可怕一些——是他继续呆在这里，还是让Stephen看到自己现在的样子。

那些徘徊在他大腿上的藤蔓没给他更多的机会深想，趁着一个藤蔓退出尚有空余的位置一鼓作气挨着彼此挤了进去。Tony甚至能感受到他们在自己体内蠕动争抢着向前。Tony真切地有种再撑就要破了的感觉——他真的会坏掉，他真的受不了了……

无意识地摇着头，Tony眼前一黑，喉咙里发出沙哑模糊的尖叫悲鸣：“呜疼——”

意识坠入令人安心的昏迷。他沉沦在黑色的海洋中起起伏伏，水从他的小腹蔓延到胸口，窒息的感觉逐渐来袭。当水蔓延到脖子的时候，Tony睁开了眼。他看见一双冷血动物的纯黑色的瞳仁。他看见一条蛇，定定地注视着他——

伊甸园中罪恶的蛇，他哄骗着人们去尝试那看上去便极其诱人的禁果，然后一点点缠住他们，碾碎他们的胸腔和理智，将他们拖下欲望的深渊。那双黑色的眼睛逐渐变化，变得愈发熟悉……

在认出那双眼睛之前，Tony猛地惊醒过来，小腹上他的精液和白色的黏液混在一起。事实上他整个下半身都一塌糊涂。体内传来了压过快感的饱胀感。被过度使用的肠肉艰难可怜地含着一颗颗长圆的异物，剩下的数枝细小的藤蔓还试图在大小各异的卵的缝隙之间寻找位置，卵被推动顶弄，挤压着肠壁和敏感点，甚至被顶的更深了。Tony张大嘴——他喊不出来，小腹的空虚感让他怀疑是否在昏迷时又射了一次。他那个聪明的大脑生涩地微微摩擦运作，发出艰涩的尖叫。他在转瞬之间明白了这些藤蔓这样做的动机：

它们把种子留在活物的体内，通过这种方式繁衍生息。

然后他感觉到那几根细小的藤蔓忽然抽了出去——像是被什么外力强行扯开了一般。他大腿内侧剧烈地抽搐着，神志模糊地感觉着自己似乎在下降。接触到土地的时候Tony心底生出一些莫名想哭的冲动，然而他今天已经哭得够多了，眼睛肿的厉害。那些藤蔓将他放在地上的动作十分轻柔，像是在对待什么极其昂贵易碎的物件。

彻底被放开的时候，Tony下意识地蜷缩了一下身体——一声破碎的呻吟飘逸出他的口中，他的眼前闪过白色光点，几乎又要射出来。他下意识地想触碰自己的阴茎，然而随着他稍微的一个动作，后穴被涨满的触感就立即爆发出来。那些存在感十足的卵随着他每一下动作都会挤压肠道和敏感点，蠕动一般在他的体内碰撞。他甚至能感觉到自己小腹微微涨起——就像——就像——

又是一声呜咽着的呻吟。

他大概是理解了这些藤蔓为何要将他好好地放下来。他每动一下都是浑身颤抖，呻吟咽都咽不下去，眼前发白。即便不动，他也能感受到那些黏黏糊糊的异物是如何撑开他的肠壁，顶着他的腺体。他小口地吸着气，断断续续地呜咽着，感受到多余的黏液缓缓从他后边流淌出来，让本就沾满白浊的下半身更加狼藉。

两条腿根本合不拢——Tony也不敢冒着挤压肠壁的风险去活动双腿。他艰难地抬眼，用力聚焦在那些环绕着他的藤蔓上。

他们似乎扔在激烈地摇晃着茎枝拧成一团。但Tony能看出最为粗大的那几株似乎是在护着他阻挡着进攻。Tony挂着泪珠的睫毛颤了颤，他强迫自己一片混沌的大脑运转起来。而在这个过程中，他还咬着破碎的尖叫射了一次。

那些护着他——也就是为了护着他肚子里的种子的藤蔓虽然是这些藤蔓中最为强壮的几株，但是也架不住寡不敌众，有些勉强。Tony小心翼翼地流着泪，忍着呜咽长长吸进一口气去——他用自己的左手尽力小心地触碰自己胸口的反应堆，脑子里唯一的念头是幸亏这些植物不懂得攻击这里。

纳米战甲偷偷悄无声息地顺着他的脊骨包裹上他的前胸和手臂。即便如此它们划过Tony裸露在外的皮肤时仍引起一阵颤栗。Tony意识涣散的眼中闪过一丝决绝的狠厉。胸口的反应堆蓝光愈发耀眼，Tony被快感刺激得眼前闪过模糊的黑白色块——他无力支撑地瘫在地上，逐渐开始蓄力的等离子炮对准了最大的那一株藤蔓的主茎。

白光，爆炸，然后一切像是被隔离开一样属于另一个世界的事情。Tony的大脑嗡嗡作响，他分辨不出现实和虚幻，疼痛和剧烈的快感尖锐地把他插个对穿。Tony甚至怀疑自己在那一瞬间再一次高潮，但是已经几乎射不出什么东西来了。Tony不确定那柔软厚实的布料触感是否是Tony自己的幻觉。他勉勉强强睁开眼——他看见了一张熟悉的脸。

“Stephen……”Tony那一瞬间慌乱又委屈，之前所有的理智和决绝都彻底随着他心理防线主动的崩溃而不复存在。他隐隐约约感觉到Stephen抱住他，无措而声音哽咽地说了句什么。外界的触碰引起一阵生理性的痉挛和颤抖，Tony痛苦地颦眉，呜咽呻吟被他用尽全力试图堵在喉咙里，还是溢出来不少。

Cloak小心地卷着Tony，看着大片的藤蔓残骸在瞬间被怒火中烧的至尊法师烧得丝毫不剩，旋即又像个无措的孩子。Cloak无法说出自己内心的想法，只是兀自卷着Tony和Stephen微微拉开了距离。

Stephen因为Cloak的举动猛然清醒了一些，他有些连滚带爬地从泥土里站起来。传送门逐渐成型，Cloak卷着Tony飞快地离开。

Tony被Stephen强压焦急的声音唤回理智，努力对上Stephen的视线又因为眼里的泪水很快只能看清大块模糊的色块。见到这个人还有清醒的意识并能对于外界刺激做出明确反应，Stephen微微松了口气。他望着半眯着眼流泪不止的Tony，不忍般地微微叹了口气。他用盐和糖为Tony冲了一大杯温水，毫不犹豫地自己含了一口，俯下身自小心地朝Tony嘴里渡过去。

感觉到了柔软濡湿的嘴唇和撬开他牙齿的舌头，Tony下意识地顺从张开了嘴。混沌的意识被那样柔和的触感同时安抚和刺激到，他的身体微微一抽——Tony呻吟出声，呛了Stephen一脸的水。

Stephen沉默地看着满脸病态潮红的Tony。他的手腕上，脚踝，腰腹，大腿都是被勒蹭出的破了皮的红痕。胡子上滴答朝下淌水，一时间胸口悔恨交加，那种难过几乎要让他杀死自己。这是你的错——Stephen告诉自己，一遍遍强迫着告诉自己——这是你的错。痛苦让他几乎呻吟出来。他看了眼沾满了白色液体的Cloak，挥挥手示意它先离开去清理一下自己的布料。

然后他爬上床，小心翼翼地移动着Tony，让他面对自己并将Tony整个人揽住在自己怀里。Cloak还没动，他似乎在原地犹豫着什么，知道这时候才缓缓飞向一旁的浴室。Stephen听着男人被移动时破碎婉转，上气不接下气的呻吟，复杂的冲动几乎把他掀翻。Stephen深吸一口气，用手微微压了压Tony的小腹，换来一声拔高的尖叫，Tony浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。

Stephen感受到一种令他绝望的心疼。他勉强压下那些情绪，在Tony耳边问他：“你能使劲吗？”

气流在Tony耳廓激起一阵颤栗，Tony半蜷着，下意识地拽着Stephen的那只手，他呜咽一声，低声颤抖：“我不敢……”他哭得几乎喘不上气来。

更多牵扯着太多的情绪击中了Stephen——懊悔，难过，心疼，和愤怒。他几乎被那些情绪扯碎，然而他像往常那样一声不吭地咽下那些情绪，平复了声音，对Tony说：“Tony，接下来我要把卵想办法取出来，过程可能会有些痛苦，如果你准备好了，就动动手指。”

Tony浑身微微颤抖了起来，但他竭力试图放松自己以免带来更多的刺激。他几乎又要高潮，可也着实射不出什么了。Tony听清了Stephen的话，恐惧摄住了他的心。他哽咽一声，终于是拼尽了最后的一点勇气，握紧搭在Stephen手臂上的手指，指肚蹭过对方的皮肤，然后脱力地松开。

Stephen的眼神暗了暗。他一只手按住Tony的小腹，另一只手微微抬起Tony一条发软的大腿，两个手指探了进去。这立即引来Tony带着哭腔的尖叫呻吟，他死死地抓住Stephen不放，用力把自己埋进环抱着他的热源，汲取一点可怜的安全感。Stephen用了一点魔法，Tony能感觉到最外的那颗卵开始了缓慢朝外移动。所有的挤压着彼此的卵瞬间乱了套，Stephen怀里的人无法忍受地拔高尖叫起来，像是脱水的鱼儿一般剧烈地甩腰挣扎，他不得不牢牢桎梏这人。Tony用力拧动腰肢剧烈的痉挛，Stephen在他的哭叫中死咬着呀一点点超外抽出那颗卵，然后将裹着白色黏液的乳黄色种子甩到一边。橘红的法术在指尖闪过，卵整颗破碎开来，毫无生机地落在地上。

然而这才只是第一颗。

莫名的愤怒让Stephen的理智烧得有些不清醒。Tony还在挣扎，抓着他的双臂收紧勒得Stephen胸口直疼——他残忍地直径快速拉出了第二个卵，像对待第一颗那样打碎了它。Tony发出悲鸣般的尖叫和毫无意义的音节，又浑身瘫软地颤抖着靠在Stephen肩头大口喘息。但Stephen没给他太多休息的时间，他直径开始拉扯第三个卵。

Tony渐渐地已经不知道自己在做什么，哭喊着无意义地哀求着Stephen给他一个痛快，也不知道为了什么。Tony也许又射了几次，但是到了最后几乎也射不出什么东西了，只有跳动的阴茎可怜兮兮地淌出几滴浊液。他分不清疼痛和快感，陷入混沌，又被深处的卵拉出来途经碾压前列腺时满眼剧烈的电光刺激得痉挛大叫哭泣着清醒一些。Stephen咬着牙，逼着自己——他的目色逐渐由心痛转为愤怒的冰冷。

他随手甩开那枚卵，被法术击打破裂的残骸落在地上，和其他的碎片一起铺了满地，淡绿色的汁水淌出一点，很快干涸了。

最深处的那个卵是最大的一个。Stephen缓缓地将手指勾入红肿发烫的肠壁深处，用魔法引导着它向外移动。白色的液体沾了Stephen满手，他蹭着Tony湿滑柔软的大腿内侧缓缓将它往外拉。

Tony在他怀里发出濒死的抽泣声。Stephen低下头耐着性子安慰对方这是最后一颗了。Tony似乎听懂了，尽力放松着身体和后穴，抖得厉害。那颗过于深的卵在Stephen的引导下缓慢却残忍地重新碾压过肠肉。Stephen感觉到他怀里的人浑身都不受控制地剧烈抽搐起来。Stephen咬着牙——他的指尖已经触到它了。

他缓缓向外抽出手指。大量白色的黏液随着动作一股一股涌出合不上的小口。那枚卵在Tony无声的惨叫悲泣中沉甸甸地落在了Stephen的手心。Stephen眸色深沉地看了一眼Tony，微微一翻手腕——那枚卵不见了。

“让你乱跑。”Stephen带着点情绪波动的声音被咬在他的口腔里，想让Tony听见又不想让Tony听见。他抬起满是黏液的手碰了碰对方的脸。

Stephen这才发现Tony已经奄奄一息地窝在他怀里彻底没什么反应，只是被挪动和触碰时还会小幅度的痉挛一下。Stephen将Tony抱起来，身上的衣服已经被弄得乱七八糟，沾满了大片的洇湿和白色的黏液。到达浴室的时候，一个干净的Cloak已经在那儿了。他上下翻飞着在雾气袅袅的浴室里转了一圈，浴盆里是放好的热水。

Stephen小心翼翼把Tony放进热水里。他身上的布料随着一个响指落在地上。他看了一眼斗篷，指了指门外：“出去。”

Cloak生气地立起领子，鼓动着下摆。然而Stephen没有任何表现，只是平静地指着门外，再次重申：“出去。”

Cloak在空中僵了一瞬，激烈地抖了抖领子，然后垂了下去。Stephen叹了口气，他抓住自己红色斗篷，直径将它扔到门外，关上浴室的门之前，Stephen眯了眯眼对Cloak说：“你不赞同我做的事，我明白。一直以来你都是我最好的伙伴，但——”

Stephen戛然停了下来，他看了Cloak一会儿，红色斗篷一动不动，若不是悬浮在半空中简直似一件死物一般。Stephen朝着泡在热水里的Tony投去一瞥，然后直径狠狠关上了浴室的门，发出了一声砰的巨响。

Tony的脑袋正毫无知觉地靠在一个软垫上。Stephen缓缓进入水里，抱住Tony，手指向下伸去。白色的黏液成团地飘出，在热水中沉沉浮浮。Tony下意识地凑近了他熟悉的味道，放心地把鼻尖搁在Stephen的颈窝处。

法师的心底传来一阵难以遏制的酸软。他已经硬了有一段时间了，但也只是忍耐着开了一个传送门，拿出那杯还温热的糖盐水。他含住一口，拖着Tony的后脑缓缓给Tony渡过去。他的舌头撬开Tony的齿关压住对方的舌头，他的手朝下伸去，缓缓握住了自己的性器。

Stephen的舌尖又甜又咸，他平静地借着喂水的机会扫过Tony的口腔，布满疤痕的手半浸在热水中，不疾不徐地撸动自己的性器。颤抖的手扫过暴起的青筋和敏感的冠状沟，因为无法平和地控制自己力量而感受着微微发疼的下体。他胸腔发出低沉的闷哼，Stephen又渡完一口糖盐水，他潮湿的唇吻过Tony的眼睛，引起怀里人睫毛无意识的颤动。

手里的水杯终于空了的时候，Stephen微微推开Tony一些。他听着Tony鼻音发出的微弱哼声站了起来，水淅沥沥地在相对封闭的空间砸出巨大的声响。Stephen起身坐在浴池边缘，水珠顺着他的肌肉线条滚向隐秘的三角区域，逐渐汇拢。他无声地把Tony的头放在自己的膝头，眼神勾勒过他的惊心动魄的眉眼，细心修理的胡子，以及微张艳红的嘴唇。他指下的动作愈发的急促起来。Stephen发出几声低喘，脑子里一闪而过这个人在他身下婉转成欢呻吟颤抖的模样。这个强大到不可一世又脆弱到不堪一击的人。

一时间，湿热的浴室里只剩下男人发狠的粗喘声和撸动时发出的一点点声音。Stephen用扶着Tony头部的左手大拇指划过这人带着潮红的脸颊，最后按压在他柔软的嘴唇上。抖动的手指在湿润的唇上抚摸过一阵，然后发力，拇指指尖探进一点在他的唇间，被柔软地包裹住。Stephen轻哼了声，白浊瞬间喷溅而出，弄脏了Tony紧闭的双眼和嘴唇。红色衬托着白色。Stephen目不转睛地盯着那人纤长的睫毛上挂着的白色精液。浊液被重力裹挟向下坠落，却又纠缠于他的眼睫，拉出长长的一条弧线。Stephen感觉几乎又要硬了起来。他逼迫自己深呼吸一口，随后面无表情地扶住Tony的头，用手捧起热水清理他的脸。白色的浊液在水的冲刷下顺着他面颊的线条流淌过他的脖颈和肩颈，落入池中。

等Stephen将Tony裹着浴巾抱出来的时候，Cloak已经不知道去哪儿了。他开了传送门，直接略过狼藉一片的客房进入到自己的卧室，小心将Tony放在那上，拿出睡衣小心给Tony套上。做完这一切，他吻了吻Tony还带着水汽的额头，露出了一个温柔的笑，深不见底的眸子却让人感到微微胆寒。然而已经陷入昏睡的Tony显然对此毫不知情。


	2. 休养

Tony是第二天晚上被饿醒的。他躺在陌生的房间，周围的摆满了各种他熟悉的物件，他立即意识到自己躺在Stephen的卧室里。Tony隐约觉得自己在昏睡中做了什么梦，下意识想去触摸自己的麻木的小腿。空空如也的胃发出抗议，他舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，想要撑起身子——这立即牵动了全身上下剧烈的酸疼。他眼前发黑着重新倒回床铺里。

“你醒了！”

Stephen的几乎是踏着Tony砸回床铺的声音而来。法师钻过传送阵，焦急地看着Tony，摸了摸他的额头，似乎松了口气：“没发烧，你感觉怎么样？”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，回忆涌入他的大脑让他大脑整个烧了起来。他想要呻吟着躲回到床铺里去。他开口：“我——”

声音嘶哑到Tony被自己吓得闭上了嘴，肿痛的喉咙里甚至传来血腥味。他睁大眼睛不知所措地盯着Stephen的脸，浑身的尴尬和羞耻让他难堪到想要原地爆炸。一些不好的回忆偏偏在这时候涌进脑子让Tony绝望到想死的心都有，那时候Stephen低沉有磁性的声音就炸开在自己耳边——医生看起来满脸忧虑懊悔地抿紧了薄薄的嘴唇：“我……我很抱歉，Tony。我那时不该离开，我不该……的。”

这句话将Tony从回忆的泥沼中不动声色的拉出来。他惊讶地去看一上来就道歉的人，那些糟糕的回忆被抛之脑后。他瞪起眼，哑着嗓子对Stephen说：“关你什么事，你已经做到最好了，魔术师，我——嘶！”他不知牵动了哪一块肌肉，压抑着倒吸一口凉气，看了眼Stephen，摆出一副示弱的表情眨巴眼睛，咕哝，“我饿了。”

Stephen几乎是立即从传送门里端出来热腾腾的一盘流食和一杯热牛奶。他将托盘放到床头柜上，先端起那杯热牛奶送到Tony面前。Tony立即不满起来：“嘿！”

Stephen不为所动。Tony只好试图抬起胳膊自己拿住杯子，只感觉手臂的骨架像是被人恶意打断成几节了那般，软绵绵的，而且疼得他自己眼前发黑。Stephen叹了口气，指挥斗篷离开自己的肩膀飞到Tony身后撑起他的身子。Stephen就像他曾经在查房时那样的语气和表情说：“鉴于你现在的情况，进食的话还是以流食为主。你的身体需要补充大量蛋白质和电解质——Tony，把它喝了，乖。”

“乖？”Tony恶狠狠地瞪了Stephen一眼，似乎很想证明给他看自己和这个字绝对不会沾一点边般再次试图张牙舞爪起来，结果当然是收到了全身酸痛的肌肉尖声的抗议。Stephen只是带着一点忧虑望着脸部都有点扭曲的Tony，心里暗自觉得自己在哄一个大龄儿童吃饭。

Tony见Stephen对于他的表情和抗议完全没有反应，不由得觉得心里一阵挫败。别无选择之下只得瞪着那个被戳到他嘴里的杯沿乖乖张开嘴喝牛奶。他一边在心里咒骂，恐怖的回忆再次涌上心头，他一个哆嗦，一不小心一些牛奶顺着杯沿淌下来挂在Tony嘴角。Stephen的手腕一颤。杯口离开Tony的唇边。Stephen十分小心地将杯子放回托盘，才转过身来。他并拢的食指和中指，随手漫不经心地抹掉那点乳白色的液体，手掌侧面不小心般蹭过了Tony的嘴唇。

Tony为此狠狠瞪了Stephen一眼。

于是Stephen轻轻地笑了起来。他带着笑意的眉眼让Tony呆了一下，旋即差点跳了起来——Stephen看上去十分随便地将手指送到唇边，舌尖飞速地卷走了指尖的牛奶，那表情就好像他理所应当就该这样般完成了这一举动。Tony剧烈的反应让浑身上下还有某个部位尖叫着疼痛，他不受控制地再次跌回床里动弹不得。但Tony已经顾不上那么多了，他心里巨震，哆嗦着嘴唇，睁大眼睛震惊地盯着Stephen：“你你你…你……”

Stephen向Tony投来疑惑的一瞥，就好像Tony才是莫名其妙做出出格举动的那个，让躺在床里的人忍不住觉得Stephen刚刚的动作大概是自己的幻觉。Stephen端起那碗看上去就不怎么好吃的食物来，用勺子搅了搅里边的淡黄色流食，盛了一勺，耐心地冲着Tony说道：“张嘴。我在里边掺了药。”

Tony一瞬间耳尖红了。他剜了一眼Stephen，因为被迫接受喂食而感觉到羞耻和气愤到不行，又讪讪地不得不承认好像是他给这个该死的法师带来了麻烦。Tony一边生闷气，一边沮丧地乖乖张嘴。他心有余悸地小心不让食物漏出来，发誓完全不想要实验一下刚才Stephen的动作究竟是不是自己的臆想。张嘴，合上嘴，在勺子被抽出去后咽下完全没办法被称作食物的东西。Tony偷偷打量着这人严肃绷紧的脸，忍不住含糊问道：“法师，你不会笑吗？”

Stephen用一种很屈尊就卑地眼神望了一眼Tony，旋即抿了抿嘴，嘴角不自然地抽搐了一下，似乎看起来想给他笑一个，又实在笑不出来。Tony翻了个白眼，又咽下几口食物说一脸厌恶地看着那个碗：“吃饱了。”

Stephen并没有继续逼迫他，正相反，他叹了口气将食物放在一边：“你两天没有进食了，胃难免会有些不适应。先上药吧。”

Tony懵懂地望了一眼Stephen，显然没意识到自己接下来要面对的是什么。他看着Stephen摸出来一罐白色包装的非处方药，然后掀开他被子直接开始扒他裤子——

“嗷我靠Stephen你要干什么！”

Tony的喉咙还肿着，这么下意识的拔高声音一喊，嗓子像是被砂纸刮过那般传来疼痛。Stephen眼里似笑非笑地看了眼Tony：“上药。怎么，你现在害羞了？”

Tony的脸以肉眼可见的速度完全涨红。他恨不得此刻床能裂开一道缝隙让自己钻进去然后干脆死在里边，他想说我自己来，结果话还没来得及说就咬住了舌头。Stephen看出了Tony的难堪，他眨眨眼握住他的手腕：“我是医生，Tony。相信我。”

“前医生。”Tony小声嘟囔了一句，没有再对Stephen扒他裤子的动作做什么更多反抗，只有乱转的眼珠和绷紧的唇线暴露了他的紧张。

Stephen将半透明的药膏挤在手指上，小心用体温焐热膏体。他坐在床边，打了个手势，通人性的斗篷Cloak缓缓挪动布料将Tony朝Stephen那边倾斜，Tony无措地配合，然后被Stephen伸手拢住。Stephen动作流畅地让他整个人靠在自己的怀里，直到这个人完全被自己的气息完全包围环绕——Tony一阵口干舌燥。Stephen的手顺着他的腰划入隐秘的部位。这个姿势有点过于暧昧了。

他忍不住问：“你们医生给患者上药的时候都是这样的吗？”

“不。”Stephen冷静的声音很快传来，Tony感受到了手指带着温热的药膏小心的探进一点指尖，“我们一般都有专门的护士直接让患者分开两只腿从下边用仪器观察着上药。你也想那样？”

Tony从善如流的闭上了嘴，那种场景想想一下就足够让他想去一头撞死了。Tony闷闷埋在法师肩头，红肿充血的肠肉被异物入侵时带来了火辣辣的疼痛，但温热的药膏又柔和地从某种说不上来的方面缓解了这种刺激。两种感觉碰撞融合，Tony小声在法师肩头哼了声，艰难地移动手试图调整自己的姿势使得自己处于一个更为舒适的位置——然后他意识到自己这样就抱着法师的腰了。他试图再一次挪动手臂，Stephen却借着姿势将他楼的更近了一些。法师垂着眼睑，让人看不清的表情，动作温柔，脑海中却闪过自己是怎么一边给昏睡的Tony上药一边蹭着这人的小腿射出来。

心脏剧烈砰砰跳的声音回荡在Tony耳边。他不知所措地嗅着从Stephen身上传来的令他安心的茶药香味，整张脸都发烫起来。他隐约回想起布料环绕着他的感受，他躺在床上浪荡色情的呻吟哭叫，被快感支配搅乱的大脑使他像只发情期求欢的猫。那时候Stephen是什么样的的表情？他根本记不清了。Tony只记得那双蓝色和湖水绿混杂的眼睛。那双眼睛望着他，清澈的外壳下包裹着他看不懂的东西。他羞耻地浑身颤抖，Stephen又低又有磁性的声音炸开来在他耳边：“放松，Tony，老实一点。”

Tony觉得这样窝囊实在是太丢Stark的脸，他闷闷地回怼一句：“不然呢？”

然而Stephen却没了回应，他耐着性子小心翼翼地将药送进火热的肠道深处，因为手指长度有限不得不用了一点魔法作弊。药膏自行滑入甬道更深的位置，这让Tony少受了不少罪。随后Stephen细心地用手指在他仍可触及的地方将药膏涂抹开来，然后低头看了一眼恨不得要把自己种进他胸口的Tony。

后边又疼又难受，其中夹杂着他自己都察觉到的电流。Tony将全部力气用于死死咬着，不让那些哀哀的呻吟溢出喉咙。

Stephen几乎没能抑制住落身吻在Tony额前的冲动。他叹了口气。这个人总有办法让他发疯。Stephen终也只是低低的垂了垂眼，用他低沉性感的嗓音说道：“不然我会忍不住的。”

Tony听到了这句话，脑子一懵，一声低低的闷哼就在胸腔里响了起来。他感受到环着自己的手臂一紧身子也是一僵，后知后觉地明白过来Stephen是在回答他之前的问题。肠道下意识地收缩疼得他直咧嘴。感受到Stephen安抚地一下下抚摸着他的肩膀，Tony脑子又晃过了Stephen刚说的那句话。

Tony几乎忍不住想去问一句忍不住什么，但那句话在他舌边绕了几绕，最终还是没有足够的勇气说出口。他视线被Stephen深蓝色的法师袍占据，鼻尖萦绕着法师身上的味道，但意外的让他安心。Tony趴在Stephen怀里无意识地放松了身体。

“好了。”Stephen用他有点哑的嗓子说着，将手指褪了出去，小心地揽着Tony将他放在床上，垂着眼睛翻出另一盒药。他将盒子拧开，默不作声地感受着Tony的目光，用手指挖开一些充斥着药香的黄色膏体，尽量轻柔地小心抹在他的被磨破淤血的痕迹上。

Tony看着他的样子，觉得心里某个柔软的地方被人不轻不重地撞了一下。他目不转睛地盯着法师认真的侧脸，不知为什么，他只是觉得Stephen这幅因为过于投入而浑然未觉自己视线的样子全是装出来的，这个人也许只是在逃避和他四目相对的可能。Tony近乎顽劣地勾起唇，散发出自己的魅力笑了一笑。

果不其然，他感觉到了皮肤上本就颤抖的手指失了力度。这让自食其果的Tony闷闷地痛哼了声，余光捕捉到Stephen拧起来的眉毛。吃了苦头的Tony乖乖躺着不再动弹，感受着那双曾经治病救人无数的双手一遍遍重复地动作，将药膏焐热，用尽力轻柔的力量涂抹在他患处，然后用颤抖的手缓缓按摩直至药膏被吸收。Tony感受着那种皮肤由内之外散发着清凉的奇特感受。

Stephen轻轻敲了敲Tony胸口的反应堆：“这个怎么卸下来？”

Tony无力去绷紧自己下意识紧张起来的身体。他浑身酸软地看了看Stephen，后者正十分平静地望着他，丝毫没有意识到自己问了一个如何触及Tony底线的问题。气氛僵持了几秒，钢铁侠微微叹息——他这条命都是Stephen救回来的，更何况眼下的反应堆就是一个没有能量也没有了纳米机器人储备的摆设而已。真不知道自己到底在担心些什么。

“你把两个手指……”Tony缓缓地开口，语速渐渐变得轻快起来。他看着Stephen跟随着他的指引一步步卸下他的反应堆，让自己变回一个手无寸铁的普通人。Tony逃避般扭开头吸了吸鼻子：“这药的味道可真难闻。”

Stephen无奈地看了眼他，沾着药膏的手指触碰过Tony狰狞的胸口。并不是所有人都能第一次便喜欢上中草药带着苦涩的香味：“我不介意放任你躺在床上半死不活地躺上一个月。”

“不。”Tony说着得意洋洋地笑起来，Stephen甚至能看见这个人翘得笔直还在得意晃悠的尾巴，他放轻声音，但是嗓音依然嘶哑，“你不会的，不是吗？”

Stephen在原地静静立了几秒，他看着棕发男人闪烁着胜利的光芒的眼神，垂着眼缓缓俯下身附下身。他在距离Tony几十厘米的地方停住了，仿佛确认版看着那双闪着得意和胜利的眸子，然后一探头，吻住了对方的嘴唇。舌尖划入毫无防备的牙关，舔弄口腔黏膜卷起另一条舌头。Stephen脑海中一瞬间闪过高中生物课上老师讲过的舌头是人类全身上下最为灵活有力的一块肌肉，用力去刺激Tony的舌根。

Tony被吻住的刹那唔嗯一声，似乎想说些什么，但是已经出不了声音。他有些惊讶而失神的眼睛下意识地睁大，那双眼睫猛烈扑闪两下，然后终是合拢。

Stephen觉得这个吻太短暂了，但分开时他撑在床边的双臂在微微发抖。他急促的喘息，心脏剧烈的跳动让Stephen感觉自己血压升高。两个人的嘴唇都已经水亮红肿，Stephen眸色发暗，眼睛里有什么东西在撕扯着。他令人捉摸不透的眼睛带着点难过盯着Tony，胸膛剧烈的起伏：“你满意了？Tony Stark？”

“这是你的床吧。”Tony所答非所问，面上若有所思地问道，“我们晚上一起睡吗？”

Stephen看了看这个人，面无表情地端起了盘子转身就走。Tony看着这个颇有些落荒而逃意味的背影，忍不笑出声住舔了下嘴唇。Stephen这是喜欢自己？这可真是意外之喜。既然如此，那他有什么理由拒绝让自己的休养期间多出更多乐趣呢？大家都是成年人，成熟一点，先上床再说——于是Tony又想起刚刚上药的场景，忍不住一阵脸红，艰难地将自己埋进被子里。

本来Tony还躺在床上颇有耐心地等待着。他虽然也想很不老实的这儿看看那儿动动，可那种浑身被卡车来回碾压的疲惫和酸痛让他不得不窝在原地。他虚弱到连胳膊都几乎抬不起来，也不知怎么，就昏昏沉沉地又睡了过去。当他再次醒来的时候，一点苍白的阳光正透过窗帘的缝隙渗透进来。他迷迷糊糊地朝着什么令他安心的热源使劲钻去。热源似乎动了动，Tony不解地睁了眼，用了几秒恢复了记忆。

Tony瞪大眼睛。他看着面前几乎被挤到床下去的法师，艰难地回头看了眼——他甚至能想象，自己是怎么从床的一侧一点点将两个人逼到床的另一边，而他甚至还钻到了法师的怀里，手还环在Stephen精瘦的腰上。更尴尬的是，他还隐隐约约有一点自己是怎么下意识地朝着热源贴过去的记忆。

不得不说，抱起来手感不错。

Tony艰难地把脑子里这个想法赶走，一时间僵在了当场。他才不是舍不得放手——只是他的胳膊依然无力，Tony不知道怎么在不惊动这个人的情况下，从这个极为暧昧且严丝合缝的姿势中脱离开来，悄悄滚回另一边。

Tony抬起头，看了看昏暗的房间里法师的侧脸。光线的匮乏模糊了法师脸上一条条坚定的线条，让他整个人模糊和柔和。他那双总是充满严肃的双眼平稳地闭着，嘴唇微微抿成薄薄一条，那些平日里Tony眼中“装模作样”的线条全都融化在这样安静的面容里。Tony微微眨了眨眼睛，他鬼使神差地想要凑近……

“嗷！”什么东西忽然拍在他肩膀上，吓得Tony一嗓子嚎了出来。Stephen被这对着他的一声大叫直接吵醒了过来，他狭长的眸子骤然睁开，下意识地直接锁紧双臂将怀里的人护在自己的臂弯，绷着肌肉就要起身——他渐渐放松下来，也放开Tony。

Tony发懵地看了看Stephen在黑暗中显得格外明亮的眼睛。无措的Cloak晃了晃，下摆抖动扬起。Stephen叹了口气，Tony能感受到被他压在身下丝毫没有抽回去意思的手臂。Stephen无奈地说：“Cloak，你怎么来了。”

斗篷晃到Stephen那边，下摆急剧地抖了抖。然后他降下来缓缓蹭了蹭Stephen的脸。

Stephen轻柔地笑出来，声线因为刚醒而更加低沉：“好孩子。回去吧。”

Tony颇有些尴尬地看着斗篷往回飞。不知道为什么，他觉得这个没有眼睛的小家伙似乎看了自己一眼。他意识到自己还在法师怀里，可是没有力气扭身，只能尴尬地找话题：“哦，怎么了？”

“我们吵架了。Cloak让步了。他在示好。”Stephen的眼神闪了闪，然后重新面对Tony。他们之间的距离太近了。

这句话槽点太多，让Tony一时间不知道从何吐槽起——Cloak居然会吵架？他会和你吵架？你俩能有啥可吵的？他没有嘴你们怎么吵？他还让步？这是什么独属于你们法师的浪漫吗？

然而Tony一句话也没说出来，因为他感受到了Stephen微微收紧了自己的手臂。Tony庆幸于昏暗不清的光线下Stephen看不见他的脸红。他对着那双眼睛舌头打结：“你…不再睡会儿么。”

Stephen嗯了一声，丝毫没有更放松的样子。Tony看不清更具体的表情了，但他能感受到法师微微失神的双眼，因为绷紧而微微朝下弯折的唇角，Tony预感有些不好，他看着Stephen做了个吞咽的动作，然后移开了眼睛。他心里警铃声大作，想要率先开口打破这片寂静，然而还是没有抢在Stephen前边。

“呃…你知道，我我想我可能爱上了你了，对吧？(Um... You know that, that, I think I might fall in love with you. You do right?)”Stephen目光有些飘忽，他语速很快，但有点结巴。两个人的脸贴得足够近，他们的胸膛贴在一起，Tony能感受到那双绷着力量的手臂传来的滚烫温度。

此刻Tony的脑海中所有的念头瞬间消失。视线都是昏暗的，Stephen的眼眸也没有那么明亮，只有虚晃的一点不清不楚的线条。明明他视线中最亮的地方式窗帘缝隙中泛起的鱼肚白，可Tony就是觉得，就是觉得——它们都在黯然失色。Tony的大脑空白了一阵，也许是很久也许只有一瞬间，然后只剩了一个想法——要命！

Stephen试探着凑近了一点，又拉开距离。Tony僵在原地，他茫然又慌乱，不知道该如何是好。于是Stephen又凑进了一点，仔细地打量着Tony。似乎是看他没有躲，他终于贴上了他的嘴唇。

只是一个浅尝辄止的吻。两个干燥柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴了贴，Stephen朝后退了退。

什么东西塞满了Tony的内心。他一个音节都不不出来。他只能瞪大有些失神的眼睛盯着另一双。不该是这样，事情不该是这样的发展……

然而Stephen没给他反悔的机会，他微微收紧了那只手，一个翻身随着一个铺天盖地的吻压了上来。Tony下意识地顺从张开了嘴，甚至生出了他渴望这个的错觉。他不知道这是自己昏迷时Stephen一口一口给他喂水留下的肌肉记忆。两句身躯贴着一起，Stephen一手撑在床上，一手轻抚着Tony侧颈的颈窝。他压在他身上，舌头蛮横搜刮过口腔粘膜，舌根和尽可能深的地方。拇指划过跳动的颈脉。

这个吻实在有些横冲直撞了，并不温柔，而是带着隐秘不发的占有欲和控制欲。Tony本就酸痛的腰下意识的发软，更加没有力气反抗。他试图合上嘴抗拒，可是眼前升腾起些让他晕晕乎乎的暖意。他甚至忘记了呼吸。

等这个吻结束时，Tony已经气喘吁吁。Stephen微微撑起一点身子， 他不安地挪开视线，不去看Tony，小声地说着：“抱…抱歉？我……”

Tony咬牙切齿地吻了回去。他心想，这他妈算什么吻技。舌头蹭过Stephen的上颚，Tony感受着他僵直绷紧的身体和有些生涩和不知所措的回应。他试了试想翻身压过Stephen，可惜此刻没有力气。那位法师丝毫不动，只是眨了眨眼，缓缓合上了那双深不见底的眸子。

Tony逐渐柔软下来顺从地与他共舞，复又将那个舌头吞进自己的口腔，轻轻用牙齿温柔地磨蹭，自己的舌头搅动并像是要将它真正拆吃入腹般吞咽津液。Tony满意地从吻中脱离开来，看着对方来不及收回的舌尖和胸口剧烈的起伏，在他脸上啪唧一口落下一个湿乎乎的印记，小声的得意说道：“这才算是个吻，甜心小可爱。”

Stephen只是眨了眨眼，像是害羞了一样把自己裹紧进被子里了。Tony在黑暗中发出无声的笑——没想到这个人这么可爱。他微微凑进了Stephen一些，没料到后者突然一个猛的翻身，将他拢在了怀里。

Tony扯到了肌肉，发出一声痛呼。他抗议地嚷嚷了一句并且瞪了这人一眼，无果。Stephen用脸颊在他脑袋上微微蹭了蹭，他低低问道：“别离开，好吗？答应我。”

Tony愣了一下。他不明白法师这么大人了居然会和一个小孩子一样，如此容易掌控。他忍不住低低窃笑起来，努力忍着笑说道：“好的。我不会的，我答应你。”

黑暗中，Stephen沉默了一下。他嘴角一闪而逝地勾起一个隐秘的笑。他轻轻说道：“那你可记住你说过这句的。”

语气中说不清楚的危险让Tony的笑容微微僵了僵在脸上。他向来在情之一事上油嘴滑舌惯了，对着任何人都能轻松说出勾人的句子。但拜托了，有些话一个说一个听，咯咯笑过就忘了吧，这个世界上没有什么比那些情话和这种关系更加经不起考究。这个人的生涩的样子让Tony一时间竟然忘了，这不是什么他可以随便玩玩让后甩开的路人甲，而是挡在整个地球和魔法世界最后一道防线之间的至尊法师。

Tony能感觉到麻木的感觉蹿过心脏和大脑。他张开嘴，想说别当真把这件事糊弄过去。可当他抬起头，Stephen显然已经再次陷入了沉睡。

Tony因为这件事惴惴不安了好一段时间，幸而事情似乎一切都朝着最好的方向而去。Stephen在最初的几天雷打不动地将三餐端到Tony的面前，依然还是那晚的样子，只不过Stephen终于可以不再刻意隐藏眼底的温柔。还有一点，Stephen开口嘲讽的次数随着他哄Tony的次数多起来而越变越少。Tony挫败的发现自己才是那个每次都被哄得服服帖帖的人。关键在于，事情一点也没朝着他想要的方向而去——他的饭还是那些该死的又难吃的流质食品，Stephen一口一口喂他吃的的时候他一点办法也没有。他还弄来了药油帮Tony做全身的肌肉按摩，好些了的Tony不停乱动，嗷嗷嚎叫。

“Tony。”Stephen无奈地停下来，“你多在床上躺一天，就多一天只能被喂这些食物。”

被捏到了后颈的Tony乖乖缩了缩脖子，不动了。他躺在床生疼得抽气，突然想起那天Stephen模糊地询问他是否准备好了接下来的折磨。Tony简直不敢去想Stephen究竟是怎样、抱着什么心情将他体内的卵一个个带出来，他突兀地又觉得臊得慌，红着脸把自己埋进枕头里。Stephen的手微微顿了顿，更轻柔了些。

值得庆幸的是，某个部位不需要再上药了。Tony鼓起勇气问过一次。Stephen对此的回答是：“那个药不需要上太多次。”

“不需要太多次？”Tony敏锐地抓住了重点，“那具体是多少次？”

Stephen一向对于Tony的疑问和要求都是直接回应，但他这回犹豫了很久，就连脸上都露出些不忍的神色：“……三次。”

“……”Tony呆了呆，意识到了这个数字意味着什么，骂了句脏话。

Stephen顿了顿，觉得没有必要告诉Tony自己第一次给他上药是在帮他清理完身子的时候。他拿了药细心上好，才去找了不知所踪的Cloak。第二次上药是出事当天的晚上。Tony昏睡不醒，眉头却因为什么原因而微微拧起，脸色看起来睡得十分不安稳。Stephen手抖个不停，咬着牙固执地将Tony的眉心抚平，径自点燃一支安神香，指尖闪过了魔法的痕迹，然后才开始上药。

那时候，Stephen的眼神无法自控地落到Tony饱受折磨，因为无力而微微蜷缩的双腿上。他指尖抚过已经消了大半的淤紫，恍惚想起上午时Tony满脸泪痕的样子。于是他起身自己两条腿微微叉开一些跪在床上，俯下身扣着淤青发紫的脚腕，将Tony的一条腿弯折，用已经涨的难受的性器轻轻磨蹭那条腿夹角的缝隙。他沾满药膏的手指送进这个人红肿充血的后穴。他两只手的动作又多轻柔，身下的动作就有多粗鲁。他最后胡乱甩甩头，将Tony的两条腿并拢，耸动着腰胯凑过去抚摸着Tony的脸射出来。他用毛巾小心地把那双腿擦拭干净。那个任人摆布的Tony是那么美好却又不堪一击，苍白脆弱到像是一个精致的收藏品。可那不是他的Tony。

他的Tony无论多么破碎都能咬着牙站起。他爱惨了又恨惨了Tony身上的那些伤痕，每一道伤痕中都有红色的烈焰升起。那是浴火翅膀。

“唔……”Stephen被Tony的声音带回现实。

Tony的腰因为Stephen的按摩腰胯的动作不自觉地摆了摆，他艰难地回头瞥他一眼：“巫师，你好了没？”

Stephen挪开视线，他无奈地挑挑眉毛：“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得我都要发霉了！”Tony发出哀嚎，他看了看Stephen，继续抱怨，“而且我一直没有查看我装甲的情况，这让我感觉很不好。我得回一趟复仇者大厦。”

Tony看了看Stephen犹豫的样子，睁大眼睛用力眨巴了一下，睫毛颤抖着扑扇：“你每天离开的时候送我回大厦！然后我晚上还回到这儿来。怎么样，成交吗？”

话说出口，Tony才后知后觉的意识到这句话一点也不像自己会说出口的话。至少他在住进Stephen的屋子之前是绝不会和任何人——也许除了他的小辣椒——用这种口气商量事情。只不过，尽管表面上他像老鼠见猫那样害怕Pepper找他算账，他们都清楚Pepper才是从来都拿他无可奈何的那个。

我到底为什么要这么说——Tony绞尽脑汁想着——他才意识到他已经彻底无法闻见圣所的那股淡淡的味道。那种味道已经充斥了他的鼻腔，成为了他的一部分，而自己也在不知不觉中习惯了，无论前一天晚上他们入睡时究竟是怎样的情形，他都雷打不动地在一个温热坚实的怀抱中醒来。

Tony突兀地感到了危机和恐慌。他无比清醒地意识到，当那句拒绝的话从Stephen嘴里出现时，他就需要一份完整的逃离圣所计划了。

“好吧。”Stephen看起来满脸拿他丝毫没办法的无奈，“但不要乱吃东西，也别过度运动，你的身体现在受不了这个。”

Tony微微张开了嘴。他没料到这个答案。他眨眨眼，将眼中的惊讶眨出去，然后咧开嘴露出一个笑容来：“我就知道我们是最棒的胡子兄弟了！”

Stephen看着他，眼底流露出一丝激烈的深情，然而转瞬之间被他小心藏好。Tony不喜欢这个，Stephen清晰地知道这个人有多害怕受伤害就有多害怕伤害别人给他的深情，所以他将这丝情绪藏好——还不是时候让他知道。


	3. 升温

Tony很快就已经能跑能跳了，只是动作过大他还是受不了。事实上，他进到自己实验室的第一件事和Friday打完招呼，看着传送门消失，他就立即要求了一份甜甜圈和一杯咖啡——然而当他把那样完美的食物咬进嘴里，糖霜和奶油的芳香充斥着他的口腔时他只感觉到了一阵剧烈的反胃——几日的清淡饮食下来，他一时间已经适应这样油腻的食物了。

Tony绿着脸将甜甜圈扔到垃圾桶里，绷着表情看了包装盒大概有一分钟，恨恨决定将精力放到研究盔甲上。他想起那日在另一维度的情形就恨得牙痒痒。除了升级盔甲的流动性，他觉得还有必要进一步研究反应堆的能量储备能力。如果他真的成功了——那么只需要一个半径两米的大型反应堆就可以为一个像纽约这样的能量吞噬怪供能，那么实现新能源的推广和社会应用也就指日可待。他脑子里思绪乱飞。

一个传送门在他身后打开，Friday试图提醒：“Boss……”

“等一下等一下！”Tony正在突破一个关键点的兴奋之中，挥手让Friday先闭嘴。Stephen笑了笑，眯眼对着角落的摄像头做了个嘘声的手势，看着Tony手舞足蹈的。他缓缓踱步过去，从后边把Tony搂进自己的怀里。

“嗷！”Tony吓得大叫一声，他手一抖，旋即愤怒地几乎跳起来，“你白费了我前三个小时的工作！”

“抱歉。但你该吃饭了……好吧，我今天的订了一块Pizza，但你不能吃太多。”Stephen对着Tony眨眨眼，后者的注意力瞬间被转移——老天！他多少天没吃到芝士了！事实上一周前他的饭里才刚开始有一些油星，他太想念这个了！

他两眼放光，却还是恋恋不舍地看了看桌子上被毁掉的作品，撑着那层面子哼了声：“我不会原谅你的。”

Stephen无视了他教科书级傲娇的话语，只是径直开了个传送门转身往回走去。抱怨落了空的Tony立即自觉跟上，他觉得自己已经能嗅到pizza上乳酪的香味了，忍不住兴奋起来，用尽最后一点矜持跟在Stephen身后而不是小跑过去。他坐在餐桌边，甚至没有意识到自己在直接上手开吃前习惯性先激动地看了看法师——Stephen嘴角抿起一个笑，递给他一张消毒毛巾：“擦手。”

Tony只是胡乱擦了擦手就把毛巾扔到了一边。Stephen并没有在意这个，他坐到了桌边。Tony毫不犹豫地上来先抓了一块pizza。按照Stephen说的，他这几日在逐渐给Tony恢复正常饮食，果不其然的没有那种恶心的感觉。好几日没沾任何快餐食品的Tony直接满足地咬了一大口。他眼珠转了转。

法师很好，甚至作为情人他好过头了，甚至没有向Tony问出类似于“我们现在算什么？”“你接受我了吗？”或者“做我男朋友吧。”这之类的话，不要求也不付出——一看就是知道分寸，懂规矩有经验的明白人。这就让Tony从之前怕法师把那些温存当真的心惊胆战中彻底解脱下来。

只有一点，Tony真的很不满意——尽管他们睡在一张床上，是的，他们都同床共枕这么久了！居然做的最过分的是一个法式湿吻？！好…好吧……如果排除掉上药和那天的事件。

Tony那点“人人都爱Tony Stark”的自鸣得意瞬间消失。他甩甩头，试图把让那个异世界的场景消失在他脑海里。这件事甚至没在他心里留下太深的心理阴影，按照以往他总是该做上几天噩梦和一段时间的PTSD的。这是谁的功劳，不用说Tony心里也明白。

Tony扭扭腰，觉得今天晚上有必要做出改变。大不了骑乘嘛——Tony偷偷瞥了瞥Stephen，视线顺着他胸膛下滑到收紧的腰部曲线。他心猿意马地想着这个腰线握起来的手感和那个性感的男低音嗓子会怎么勾人地低吟出声。笑了一下。他决定吃完饭就把这个人搞定。

然而他没想到——

“不行，你身体受不了。”

Tony傻眼了。自己才刚提出一个暗示，就遭到了如此果决的拒绝。Tony瞪圆了眼睛有些难以置信地盯着义正言辞的Stephen，那双蓝绿色的眼睛里全是坚定的严肃和认真。似乎是无法和Tony的圆眼睛对视，Stephen稍微移了移视线，看上去有些为难。

Tony一看有机会，立即凑上去趁热打铁：“拜托嘛！你别告诉我这么多天帮我上药你一点感觉都没有？不需要败败火吗？”刻意压低的嗓音带着点磁性的沙哑，眼神中是暗示性极强的火焰。这一招可是说是他的必杀技。他满意地看着Stephen的眸光闪了闪。法师极不情愿地让步，他叹气：“好吧，但是你必须听我的，而且不能做到最后一步。”

Tony几乎忍不住笑出声来。他畅快地躺进柔软的大床，暗示地顶了顶胯：“来吧，我的医生，一切由你吩咐！”

Stephen的神色暗了暗。他拍拍斗篷让他离开，Cloak缓缓飘离他的肩膀，然后随着布料破空的声音消失不见。他爬上床，跨坐在Tony的腿上，衣服随着他俯下身一件件掉落下来，露出两个人的身躯肉体。

Tony的火辣的目光扫过法师的肩颈和锁骨。被裹在法师袍里时他看上去笔直精瘦，但是当这些衣服随着魔法的光晕掉落时，里边包裹着的肌肉暴露无遗。Tony为这些富含力量的曲线所惊叹，他望向法师看上去依然平静的眼睛：“没想到你竟然…唔！你是狗吗！”

Stephen一口啃在了他的下颌，不得不说有些痛了。Tony还没来得及抱怨出声，Stephen的吻就密集地落在了他的脖子上。他的手按住了Tony的反应堆，嘴上轻轻含住喉结，用牙齿微微抵着那个脆弱的地方。Tony能感受到一点微弱的疼痛，他下意识地仰着脖子，身子因为致命处被掌控而微微颤抖着。他只能感受到一个画着圈的湿润舌头，然后舌头向下又走去——Stephen随手将反应堆扔到床头柜上——舔上他胸口圆形的疤痕。

“唔！！”Tony从不知道他的胸口竟然那么敏感。他几乎下意识地拱起背，手落在了Stephen的后脑和肩膀上，似乎是要推拒，但又像是把他往下按去，两种意义上的下。他低头看下去，能看到Stephen俯身在他的胸口舔咬吮吸，双臂撑在他的身侧，崩出结实的肌肉线条。似乎是察觉到了Tony的视线，Stephen抬起头，用那双古井般幽深不见底的眸子望着Tony，缓缓舔了一下嘴唇：“感觉还可以吗？”

Tony被这样的Stephen所深深吸引。他看惯了这个人包裹在禁欲的法师袍里，总是没有什么太大表情。Stephen作为医生看惯了别人的生死，作为法师看透了自己的生死，恐怕再没有什么事情能拨动他的心弦——直到现在。Tony看着眼前这个被拉入凡尘和贪欲的人，嘴角勾起更大的笑容。他鼓励般地抚摸着Stephen的凹下去的面颊：“很好，继续。”

Stephen顺从地垂下头。他侧身轻轻咬住Tony深红色的乳头，换来一声闷哼。舌尖在乳手舔弄试探，似乎要从那道小小的裂缝探进去一般。诡异的感觉让Tony挺胸，喉咙里发出闷闷的哼声。唇附上来开始轻轻吮吸，牙齿微微磨蹭。陌生的感觉让Tony手指不自觉地发力捏紧了Stephen的肩膀，一声难耐的低吟从唇齿间溢出。

Tony只感觉一阵尖锐的痒意从乳头直钻进胸膛里，低沉的尾音就这么突然变了调的拔高变成一声难耐的呻吟。Stephen放开那颗微微肿胀的茱萸，迎着Tony有些难以置信的眼神轻吻了下他的嘴唇，他侧头将耳垂含进嘴里，两只手贴上身下人的胸膛用指肚打转，指甲轻挂指尖轻捻。Tony拱了拱腰，感受着耳边的水声，咬牙切齿地艰难说道：“操……你这是把你以前睡女人的……”

“虽然我的行医执照已经吊销，我也是正经MD的出身。”湿热的气流打在耳廓的感觉让Tony忍不住扭了扭腰。舌尖湿滑地勾勒过那里的形状，Stephen低哑的声音激起皮肤的颤栗，“相信我，Tony，我比你还要了解你的身体。”

这句怎么听怎么色情的句子被Stephen用一本正经的语气说出来。如果不是他胸口一边痛一边痒，耳朵被舔弄地湿滑红透，Tony真要以为Stephen是在说什么医学专业的事情。他腰部发软，却又努力想绷着力气，未好全的肌肉传来阵阵痉挛的抽痛。他感觉到一双布满疤痕的手握紧了他的腰，颤抖的手指直攥进皮肤里去。

Stephen毫无预兆地撤下身子去。下一秒，Tony就感觉到了自己的分身进入了什么温热潮湿的地方。性器因为半个月前的过度使用有些反应迟缓。Tony倒吸口气，望向Stephen——法师正含着他的东西，吊起狭长眸子的眼角，发暗的眼波望着他流转。

四目相对的刹那，Tony几乎立刻硬了。

“唔嗯——”

Stephen的动作不得不说有些生涩，但架不住他清晰地知道这个器官所有的敏感地带。他缓缓地动作着，舌尖灵活地划过冠状沟，偶尔磕上柱身的牙齿以及不疾不徐的深喉都让Tony有些受不住。他嵌在黑发里的手指抓紧又无力，这种缓慢却又不容置疑的速度让他有些无所适从。

然而Stephen很快吐出了嘴里的阴茎。他迎着Tony不解的眼神捉住他想抚摸自己的手，他亲了亲对方柔软的嘴唇，残留在唇上的液体让Tony下意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔，他尝到了咸涩的前液味道。Stephen用耐心和温柔的语气对他说：“听我的，耐心一点，你不能射太多次，身体会吃不消。”

Tony几乎想翻白眼了。这个人是性冷淡吗？在床上谁管的了这些。他扯了扯手，才发现对方看似虚扣着他腕子的力量有多牢固。淤血还未全消的手腕传来一点酸疼。Stephen安抚般吻过他的眼睛，Tony下意识地闭上。眼睛被颤抖纤长的手指遮盖，被剥夺了视觉的Tony清晰地感受到那些咸湿的吻是如何一个个落在他的锁骨胸口，他的手被牵着，引向Stephen的身下。

他的指尖缩了缩，终是顺从地握住了那根滚烫的性器。Tony喉咙耸动了一下。

什么东西被蒙住了他的眼睛。Tony不安地扭着身子，因为Stephen隔着布料而落下的吻微微安静下来。手里的性器握得他烫手。说实话，他抚慰男性性器官的经验也并不多——考虑到他基本不需要，更不要提给别人的了。

Tony颤抖着吐出胸口的浊气。他的手指开始缓缓滑动。他能清晰感觉到那上边跳动的经脉。他感受到分别抓着他大腿和腰的手骤然缩紧——Tony低哼出声。

Stephen失声地望着眼前的Tony，绛色的绸缎蒙住了那双能轻易勾走他七魂六魄的眼睛，高贵的颜色，禁欲又色情。他不得不蒙住这双眼睛——他怕他看到自己的极端疯狂的眼神。他感受到那双手就在他的阴茎上努力试图取悦他。那双制造出了无数奇迹的手，算不上精致细腻的手，温暖的手。

他垂下头去照顾那颗他还未吻过的乳头，捕捉到Tony齿间溢出的细微呻吟。

Tony努力忽略胸前诡异的快感，压抑着喘息和扭腰的动作，试图将注意力集中在自己握着Stephen的右手上。他手蹭过圆润的头部，沾了满手的稀滑的前液。他用了三根手指去安抚两个球体，食指和拇则圈成环轻轻套弄柱身的根部。他听见Stephen低沉的粗喘，自觉反将一军。他食指贴着跳动的经脉上滑，然后握住了整根性器。

Tony做了个吞咽的动作，旋即胸口一阵尖利的快感夹杂着微弱的刺痛让他发出了一声拔高的呻吟。他过长的眼睫毛被困在布料里，因为试图睁眼的动作刮过他自己的皮肤，痒痒的。Tony的耳尖瞬间红透，发出羞怒的声音：“Stephen！”

“怎么了？”Stephen凑过来亲亲他的唇角。

Tony憋了半天也没说出什么来。他总不能说你搞得我爽死了。他恨恨地加重了点手上的力度快速撸动，拇指随着上下翻飞的动作磨蹭着凸起的血管和吐着前液体的龟头。Tony听见了Stephen断断续续哑声倒吸气的声音，后者正试图寻找和开发他身上每一个敏感点。房间里的温度升温到滚烫。他听见Stephen含糊地喊着他名字，Tony咬着呻吟快速撸动着，他下意识地顶腰，抬起一条腿勾住Stephen的，无人触碰的性器胡乱蹭过法师的身体。

“Doctor…安静点……没有人告诉过你该在床上说什么吗……唔……”

Stephen忽然抬起流连在他腰臀的手也握住了那根性器，Tony惊喘出声。Stephen咬住Tony耳朵：“比如什么？你觉得‘我想射在你身上’可以吗？”

Tony发出一声半绝望的喟叹，他不知道Stephen是如何用十分冷静而平缓的语气说出这句话的。这与他以往所听过的那些或是魅惑或是浪荡或是生涩的声音都不同，他感觉自己是个被剥光的小白鼠，赤条条地被绑在Stephen冰冷冷的试验台上。被剥夺了视觉的啊清晰地感觉到Stephen是如何强行扣住他的手将两根阴茎合到一处，带动他的手一起动作。他们一上一下，Tony不由自主地加快了速度发出了舒服的喟叹，不间断地刺激着彼此。熟悉的临近高潮的感觉让Tony的喘息一声叠着一声，即便蒙着眼，他也仿佛感受到了Stephen的视线。

那种锋利如手术刀般的目光，将他开膛破肚。

Tony闷哼着射出来。他躺在柔软的床铺里由高潮的余韵在体内回荡消散。突然觉得什么柔软的东西落到了他的小腹上。Tony愣了一下，意识到那是个吻的时候几乎跳了起来：“Stephen！”

然而他的腰被压的死死的。眼上的那圈绸缎自动落下，Tony对上了Stephen黑色的碎发，气体挤压在胸膛里——他看着Stephen舔吻在沾满两个人精液的小腹上，忘记了如何呼吸。

Stephen抬了头，在Tony失神的目光中，他凑过去吻上这个人。两个人的甜腥味道在他们的口腔里蔓延开来。体液混合在一起，在唇间拉出浑浊的丝。Tony才反应过来似的，难以置信地眨眨眼。


	4. 情人

那一次性事之后，Tony其实别扭了一段时间。他不知道这种别扭究竟来源于哪里，但这着实让他和Stephen之间的关系微妙了一段时间。Stephen似乎没有注意到两个关系的微妙改变，但Tony依旧每天晚上回到圣所和Stephen在同一张床上相拥而眠，但依然没有进行到最后一步过。

只有一个晚上，Tony曾因为彻夜实验而留在实验室——反应堆的升级到了一个较大的瓶颈。那次他不眠不休了几乎48小时，因为自己的成功而欢叫出声。可紧接着他环视四周看着空无一人的实验室，笑容逐渐凝固在脸上。Tony摇摇头，独自吞下那无人分享的快乐。

Tony在凌晨入睡，他睡得极不踏实。他梦见自己坐在Stephen的跨上，Stephen曲起的大腿盯着他的臀部。他扭腰感受着身下鼓起的炽热，Stephen热切地吻着他的身体，像是要用唇触碰的他的每一分皮肤。然而他碰不到Stephen，他焦急又茫然地试图触碰那个人，可他像是没有看到自己的慌乱和迫切。Tony落在清冷的被子上，只有他一个人——清晨被生物钟叫醒时满脑子昏昏沉沉。Friday保证着房间里的温度绝对舒适，然而冷意包裹着他的身体让他蜷成一团。没有结实的拥抱，令人安心的温度，鼻尖萦绕的淡淡味道，没有落在唇边眼角的吻。

Tony朦胧之间隐约觉得自己大概做了个梦，但是完全记不清具体内容。他昏沉地挣扎站起来想给自己弄一杯咖啡，然而刚走出房间没两步，一个传送门就在他面前被展开。Tony迷糊地眨眨眼，他看着Stephen一张一合的嘴，但是完全不想听这个人 在说什么，只是随着动作直径跌倒在对方的怀里：“Stephen……”

他寻找到熟悉的温度和味道，将自己埋在那里。温暖顺着皮肤爬入血管，温暖了他整个身体。Tony沉沉睡了去。

Stephen望着怀里胸口轻微起伏的人。他在Tony落满疲惫的眼角吻了吻，微微附身勾住Tony的腿将正往下滑的人抱起来，转身朝着传送门的另一端走去，双眼中波澜不惊。

Tony醒过来的时候，浑身舒适地像是泡过了温泉般。他睁开眼睛看着法师紧闭的双眼，挪了挪环住他的腰：“几点了？”

“现在是下午一点半，Tony。”Stephen几乎是在下一秒就睁开了眼。Tony微微虚阖双眼，感受着落在他鬓角的一个吻。像是一切归了位置。Tony心中微动，一句话脱口而出：“Stephen，你说我们这样到底算是什么。”

他仰起头。舌尖缠绕过许多的词——date partner? 炮友？互相解决一下欲望的朋友？情人？还是……

Stephen的胸膛里发出闷闷的笑声。Tony惊异地看着这个人，法师的眼睛里充满了温柔的笑意，他甚至笑出了泪花——

“我只是没想到你会是我们两个之间问出这个问题的人。”Stephen正色到，开口的前一刻恢复了平静，似乎压抑情绪不过是再简单不过的一件事，“我不确定这是什么。不过正如我说的，我想我爱你。我没办法控制这个，Tony。所以无论你怎么想，无论你怎么——”

Tony捂住了Stephen的嘴，拒绝让他说下去。Tony感觉到自己身子的微微颤抖。他垂下眼睑胡乱说着：“你不懂，Stephen我……”

“不值得”三个字卡在嗓子里，无论如何也说不出口。他有些哀伤的眼睛望着那双眼睛，蓝色和绿色在调色盘里被搅乱。Tony的声音低落下去：“那会很痛苦，很累，我会伤到你……”

而且我也不可能爱你。

Stephen眼睛猛地晃了晃，然后他似乎是叹了口气那般无奈重新与Tony对视。他将那只捂住他嘴上拉下来，声音像是滚滚而过的银河：“才不会。Tony，你难以想象爱你对我来说是一件多自然而然的事，自然到像是面对重力，只需要放手让自己坠落；紧抓着理智拼命克制只能痛苦而毫无胜算。Tony，只希望我坠入崖底粉身碎骨的那一瞬间不要吓到你。”

Tony拼命睁大眼睛。

是谁先触碰到谁已经不重要，干燥的吻逐渐变得急切。从两人的唇间溢出一点低喘的声音，Tony推开Stephen一点，眼睛扫过他刀削斧砍般的英俊容貌，落到那双眼睛里，轻声说：“Doctor”

两个人在床上滚做一团。Tony猛地从被子里坐起来，跨坐在Stephen的腰上。法师也握着他的腰坐起来，他曲起腿让Tony滑落跪坐在自己的胯部。Tony莫名觉得这样的场景熟悉，但这样的想法也只是一闪即逝。他抱着Stephen的脖子和他接吻，法师的手滑落至他松垮的睡裤伸出一只手去揉捏他的臀部和腰上的软肉。

Tony鼻子里发出了一声不满的哼声。一吻结束的时候Stephen侧过身去直径从一旁的柜子里抓出一管Tony十分眼熟的膏体。Tony耳尖刷地红了：“你你还留着这个干嘛？”

Stephen凑近些，磁性的声音缓缓淌过他的左耳：“你马上就知道了。”

“唔……”严格意义上，这才是Tony的第一次。他本能地有些畏惧地扭着腰，因为感受到了某个顶着臀部的鼓包而僵了僵。Tony有些甚至还用了一秒思考上下的问题——这好像和他想拐Stephen上床的时候的想法不太一样，但又好像没有哪不对。他下意识地绷紧了身子，然后又小心抽着气放松自己，感受着Stephen将沾满温热药膏的手指送进去。

肠肉温和缠绵地绞着Stephen的手指，显然这种温柔的侵入让两个人都接受良好。Tony扶着Stephen的肩膀断断续续地哼着。他感受着手指在肠道里的蠕动按压，低下头在Stephen颈间嗅嗅。感受着不老实的Tony将气息喷在他的脖颈上，Stephen眼眸暗了暗。他加入第二根，换来Tony拉长的低吟。

Tony扯开Stephen睡袍的结，随着布料的滑落去看里边结实的肌肉。他迫不及待地扯掉自己的上衣，然后去扯Stephen的内裤。他的开始发硬的性器顶在法师结实的小腹上，他扭腰隔着布料磨蹭那块隆起。在他体内的两跟手指蹭过前列腺，Tony嘴里溢出一声尾音上扬的呻吟。

尽管是所谓第一次，但Tony觉得该看该做都经历过了，只不过没有真刀实枪地干上一回，他又不是什么未经人事的小姑娘。他丝毫不加以控制地让呻吟和喘息全数喷在Stephen的耳边和脖颈，将手绕到身后去艰难地扯Stephen的内裤。

等到他晃着屁股将那块布扯下来的时候，他的屁股里已经塞了三根手指。Stephen顺着他的动作方便他脱下去，然后将布料蹬开。两人身上最后的遮掩就是Tony的裤子。三根手指模拟着性交的动作在他体内来回进出，惹得他溢出一连串有人的气音。Tony的手指滑过Stephen美好的肌肉线条，带着点不甘心咕哝了一声。

Stephen好像因为Tony的这个动作而噗嗤笑了声，惹来后者的不满。他瞪了法师一眼：“我只是…最近……唔……”

“是的，你在床上躺了得有小半个月。”Stephen帮着他解围，语气愉悦，只是沙哑的发沉的喘息昭示着他的隐忍，他亲亲Tony的肩膀，“那样的事不会再发生了……无论如何我都不会再留你一个人，我爱你。”

Tony鼻子发酸，喉咙里滚出一声一声的喘息，真切的酥麻快感在肠壁和尾椎堆积。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，只好闭上眼睛将下巴搁在对方的颈窝，撑着他的胸口和肩膀。他脑子里全是Stephen的样子。Stephen的眼睛，Stephen的鼻子，Stephen的嘴，Stephen眼睫下的那一丛阴影，Stephen脸上凌厉的线条，拼拼凑凑成那个人的样子。他想起那个夜晚那个语速极快结结巴巴的告白，更加用力地抱紧这个眼前的人。Tony其实很想说一声谢谢，谢谢你爱我，谢谢你在一切最操蛋的时候活生生地站在那里，告诉我——不是的，虽然这个世界没那么好，但至少没也没那么糟。

只是理智告诉他，在这种情况下说谢谢简直太煞风景了。要是有人在和他上床的时候说谢谢他绝对提裤子子就走！就连第一次去找小姐的纯情小处男都不会跟人做爱做到一半的时候带着哭腔说谢谢！好么！逊毙了！

所以Tony只是在体内有了第四根手指进出时凑近Stephen的耳朵。他咽下最后的那点不适压低声音，让滚烫粘稠的男低音缓慢地滑入法师的耳朵：

“……来吧，进来支配我的世界……进来，操我。”

那双蓝绿色眼睛里被强行压抑的火焰终于燃烧了出来。这句话震得的Stephen的大脑隆隆作响。他能听见自己的牙齿咬得几乎咯咯作响的声音，他低吼着，声线里带出咬牙切齿的意味：“你不要后悔……”

他直接一只手拽着Tony的腰把男人拽了起来，沾满润滑的手指用扯烂他裤子的力度把布料撕下来。Tony乖巧地方便Stephen脱他裤子的动作，然后扶着Stephen的肩膀和他的东西缓缓跪坐下去。

比起手指，那东西还是太大了。仅仅是吃进去头部就让Tony开始无措地环着Stephen，撑着他肩膀的手上用力。Tony的腰几乎完全使不上力气，大腿用力撑着体重——然而Stephen卡着他的腰，以一种缓慢却不容置疑的速度缓缓把他向下压下去。圆润的头部顶开肠道，Tony发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

轻微的烧灼和酥麻的感愈发清晰。Tony无力地挂在Stephen的肩膀上，感受着自己是如何一点点被按在那根阴茎上，他不自觉地闭着眼发出一连串的颤抖低吟。他感受到不到其他，仿佛全世界都只剩下了那根正在把他贯穿的东西。奇妙的温热和颤栗在他的体内漫延开来，那一点胀痛的感觉冲击着快感，顺着脊椎一路向上攀爬，麻痹了所有周围的肌肉。Tony的双腿有些支撑不住，他几乎全靠着Stephen那双掌控着他的双手。

Stephen终于停了下来。就当Tony因为以为到底而长长吐出一口气的时候，Stephen猛地向下一压，随着顶胯的动作将剩下的阴茎也挤进了Tony身体里。棕发男人发出一声急促的尖叫，肠壁骤然紧缩挤压着性器，Stephen捏紧了Tony的臀肉，被夹的发疼，差点没直接射出来。

“嘶——”Stephen拖着Tony的屁股，下意识地想继续往里顶顶。

Tony瞬间软了腰一丝力气都使不出来，他趴在Stephen身上，喘息着等待刚才那一下的余韵消散。他想起以前自己是如何和火辣的姑娘甚至是可爱的男孩们翻雨覆雨。天——这真是完全不一样。而此刻Tony才意识到Stephen这个混蛋是不是没有戴套——意识到这点让他发出一声夹杂着呻吟的气声。

“自己动？”Stephen轻笑着在他耳边吹气，Tony无论如何都觉得这笑不怀好意。他恨恨瞪了Stephen一眼，换来对方一本正经的无辜：“我以为你是自己上来的？”

Tony不想理他，兀自又在Stephen的肩头歇了一会儿。此刻后穴传来的阵阵麻痒愈发明显和难忍。快感近在咫尺的感觉让他的肠肉不自觉地蠕动吮吸，愈发明显的空虚感让Tony半是难受半是快乐的呜咽了一声，向来不在性事上亏待自己的Tony立即撑着Stephen的肩膀摆起腰来。

温和的性爱让Tony感到舒服，但很快深处却又什么叫嚣着不满。不得不说天才在哪方面都很天才——绝没有贬义的意思。Tony的动作随着逐渐适应被侵入的快感而愈发快起来。他还想要更多，以及更多。Tony感觉自己像个欲求不满的婊子张着腿又永远填满不了自己的淫荡的欲望，这样的念头让他浑身发软呼吸急促，大脑发懵，可是却实在无法停下摇晃着追逐快感的动作。

Stephen卡着Tony的腰臀看着他上下起伏，听着这人喉咙里吟出愈发急不可耐的喘息。汗水也打湿他的额前，碎发黏在脸上，Stephen弓背去啃咬Tony的胸前和锁骨，听着Tony的吸气声。那双手难耐地捏紧又放松，微微蜷着手指用指节蹭过他的背。

他用一种介于勾引的气声和甜腻的撒娇之间的声音蹭着Stephen的耳朵：“Stephen~”

像只挥舞着爪子却连尖利指甲都没舍得伸出来的猫咪——Stephen忍不住顶了一下。Tony正放松着身体，这一下结结实实地坐在了那根性器上，头部顶过腺体惹出一声拔高却噎住的呻吟。肠肉痉挛着紧紧缠绕上来的感觉过于舒服，Stephen忍不住红了眼睛——

这个他觊觎太久却只能苦苦忍耐的人，他费尽心机也要得到的人，这个他让他疯狂也让他将疯狂压抑的人，终于是因为自己，只是因为自己的占有被拖拽进情欲的漩涡，让那双柔软狡黠的眼睛失了理智，让他浑身瘫软发烫，满脸潮红，喘息呻吟一声浪过一声。

心理上的刺激远比生理更容易让人失控。Stephen用力抓住这个人猛地由下至上贯穿着这个人，他伸出一只手勾起Tony的一条腿。Tony只觉得像是紧紧抓着一叶扁舟处于暴风雨的大洋中心，被毫不留情地拋上浪尖又扔到波谷。他浑身湿透抓着随时会覆灭的小船，与滔天的浪想比不足一提。

呻吟被颠得残破。Tony呜咽一声，他一条腿挂在Stephen小臂上，另一条腿跪着的腿无力发力。这样的姿势让他完全无法保持平衡，只能全靠着Stephen的顶动和抓着他的手支撑。大量的快感顺着小腹燃烧上来，性器顶蹭在Stephen结实的腹肌上。他下意识地抽出一只手去抚慰自己。

意识到了Tony动作的Stephen喉咙里发出一声压抑的含糊低吼，他的动作几乎又快了一个档次。一时间房间里尽是粘腻的水声，肉体拍打的声音和Tony拔高变短的呻吟。Stephen舔过Tony的耳朵换来呻吟里的颤栗，他低声问：“你听见了吗？”

Tony发出一声哽咽的呻吟，他很想说点什么，然而能发出的只有一声高过一声的呻吟。Stephen头皮发麻，不自觉抬高Tony的那条腿，筋被扯开的痛楚让Tony摆着腰挣扎起来，然而换来的只是一下下的撞击和膨胀的快感。

指尖抚慰着敏感带蹭过凸起的血管，Tony随着一声拔高的呻吟射了出来。白色溅满晕开在他的视线，沾了他满手，蹭在两个人的腹部。Stephen只觉得肠肉痉挛收缩，激烈地挤压吮吸着他的性器。他咬牙最后两下猛顶，射进Tony的身体里。Tony仰起脖子再次发出一声短促的哽咽，随后脱力般倒在Stephen怀里喘息。

Stephen将Tony拥在怀里感受着温热的肠壁回味着高潮。他缓缓抽出挂着Tony腿的手臂，扶着Tony吻了吻他汗湿的头发，然后躺下来，缓缓从Tony的身体里退出来。Tony能感觉到什么温热的液体连同着Stephen的动作流出一些，顺着股缝向下淌去。他不自然地扭了扭身子，合不拢的穴口在空气中微微收缩着。

“我爱你。”Stephen说，将Tony拢在自己怀里。

Tony哼了一声，不知道怎么回应。说“我也爱你”比想象中还要难，更何况他根本不清楚自己这究竟算是什么，而且也不认为自己真的爱着对方。Tony意识到他们依然没有解决最一开始的那个问题：他们两个的关系究竟算是什么。

Stephen似乎也并没有期待自己的那句告白能收到什么回应，他只是沉默着将Tony拥在怀里。大概得过了至少有一分钟，再次开口：“还能起来吗？我们去清理一下。”

Tony蠕动了一下身子，除了后穴有些说不出的诡异之外，他浑身充斥着射精高潮后的疲惫和餍足。他从Stephen怀里爬起来，小声抱怨了一句：“你下次该戴套的。”

Stephen从善如流：“好的，下回我会在抽屉里多备几盒。”

这个量词让花花公子在觉得耳朵发烫的同时感到了皮肤下方的一阵颤栗。Tony慢吞吞地爬下床往浴室走去。

Stephen跟在他身后坐起来，目光略微停留在Tony向下淌着浊液的大腿上，整个腹部一阵难耐的抽搐。他结实的腹肌上全是Tony射出来的东西，Stephen也不在意，慢悠悠地紧跟着Tony也进了浴室。

Stephen在洒着热水的喷头下抚摸着Tony的脸吻上他，Tony扭身回应。他们的手掌逆着热水在对方的皮肤上摩挲。Tony的手指留恋在Stephen的肌肉上，Stephen觉得Tony的目光简直是一个小孩子在看一个他喜爱又拿不走的玩具。

“我得去运动了。”Tony的声音在水声里模糊，他不舍地将目光从那些肌肉的形状转移开看着Stephen说，“辣透了，医生。”

这句话让Stephen的心里升腾起密密麻麻的满足感。他的手此刻停留在Tony手感十足的翘臀上流连揉捏，他忍住拍了一下。

脆响在水声的掩护下依然刺耳。Stephen并没有用太大力气，但是架不住Tony刚刚经历了一场火辣的性爱。后穴被这一下击打出诡异的刺激感，没有准备的Tony双膝一软就要倒在了Stephen怀里，胡乱抓住Stephen因为水而热滑的皮肤，最后被法师稳稳扶住。感受到自己再一次半勃的Tony喟叹一声，借着站直的时机胡乱往Stephen身上蹭。性器划过Stephen结实高热的躯体让他舒服得微微闭上眼。

感受到了Stephen开始发力攥紧的手指，Tony用鼻尖去磨蹭对方湿漉漉的胡须：“真糟糕，Doctor，这可都是你的错。”

Stephen大概站在那儿站了有一秒。他忽然贴近越过Tony关上了喷头，然后几乎是半拖拽着Tony把他按到了盥洗台上。Tony顺从地跟随那双手臂的力量，冰凉的大理石贴在他的小腹上让他发出一声低吟。整个浴室水汽袅袅，潮热的空气随着呼吸进入肺叶，Tony看着模糊的镜面上隐约映出的两个的身影，Stephen从后边压上来，硬邦邦地戳着他的腰。

Stephen顺着他的颈骨一路向下吻，拇指轻轻在尾椎上打转，手指探进去搅动剩余在里边的精液。他喊他的名字：“Tony……”

Tony下意识地想要回头时一整根阴茎就这样直接撞了进去。他瞬间发出一声高亢的呻吟，下意识地用一只手撑住了镜子。冰凉的镜面和大理石给了Tony缓解情欲的机会，只是身后的Stephen一个顶弄就撞上了敏感的前列腺。

他两条腿发软，几乎站不住，又被那根阴茎顶的向上。Tony艰难地撑着台面扶着镜子，保持站立。Stephen的身体紧紧压上来用一只手捏着Tony的臀肉，这个动作并不方便大开大合的撞击，不过早已经被操开操软的肠肉层层叠叠着蠕动着讨好着那根肉棒，在它退出时痉挛着压上来挽留，又被猛烈地挤开，重力让Tony几乎是被钉在了这上边。快感层层叠叠地涌上来，像是肠肉挤压着性器那样试图榨干Tony的大脑。

他撑着台子的小臂剧烈抖动着，撑着镜子的手数次因为打滑而在镜面上擦出一道道线条干净的银色Tony发出难耐的喘息，清楚地反射着镜前火热的场景。Tony只看了一眼就错开目光，那比他想象中还要淫荡。Stephen埋在他后脑啃上他的后颈，疼痛像是什么快感的添加剂，让他再次拔高了声音发出短促的呻吟。

水珠被从湿透的头发里撞出来，落在Tony的指尖。他浑身都忍不住颤抖起来，嗓子里发出一些含糊的音节：“Stephen……我，我……”

Tony陷入了一瞬间的茫然。他甚至不知道该说些什么：是我受不了了，还是我还想要更多？两种截然不同的情绪让他本就混乱的大脑彻底卡机。

“什么？”Stephen的声音在他耳边炸开。Tony被又一次撞击撞得尖叫一声，堪堪注意到不知什么时候开始为了躲避撞击带来的快感而踮起脚尖绷着站在地上。他下意识地想向前爬逃离开，却一下子被Stephen压住了腰。Tony发软的手根本撑不住，他一下子滑下去趴在台子上。微凉的台子才刚刚让他恢复一点清明，Tony感受到了Stephen正扯着他的臀肉。

不知道被戳中了什么点，Stephen一只手将Tony压在台子上，另一只用力掰着那手感极好的一团肉，强行拉开它露出含着他阴茎的穴口，声音更加低沉嘶哑，隐约透露出危险：“你要去哪儿？”

但是显然这个人就没期望Tony能给他一个令人满意的回答。自上而下的贯穿让Tony尖叫着以为自己被顶穿。他整个人被Stephen压得几乎动弹不得，被动地接受准确又残忍的撞击。Tony难耐地摆腰试图摆脱，可这除了让他显得更欲求不满以外没有丝毫的用处。Tony低头将脸贴在台子上，试图解放被欲望支配的思维，可微凉的台子在缓解快感的同时带来了全新的麻痹般的电流。Tony被钉在坚硬台子上的性器有些难受，他伸出手想去碰碰它。

然而他的手被人捉住了。Stephen俯下身吻着他光裸的后背和肩膀，紧接着他朝着Tony的耳朵轻轻吐了口气：“别碰它，等我一起。而且相信我，你不会想提前射出来的。”

声音像是粗粝的石块磨蹭过他的耳道，让Tony的思维发涨发疼。他清清楚楚地听见了每一个词语，每一个音节，但似乎完全无法理解这究竟是什么意思。他努力试图思考，可是一下又一下的贯穿完全打乱了他的节奏。喘息一声一声夹杂着呻吟溢出嘴边，愈发难耐和短促起来。

Stephen又重复了一遍：“等我一起。”

这回Tony听明白了，喘息着应了一声。他吻了吻Tony满是水汽的后颈，在那里又落下一个深红色的吻痕。他能感觉到自己身下的人身子已经开始不自然的抽搐痉挛，于是用力掐住他的腰顶进Tony的身体里。

快感蓄在小腹寻找出口，累积超过了Tony可以忍耐的极限。他甚至不得不用力大声拔高呻吟来疏解过量的快感。他弓起腰，竭力忍耐着，一滴饱满的泪水顺着眼睫从他左眼坠落，划过他的脸颊。眼前持续闪烁的白花让他哭叫出声。

随着那声尖叫，Tony还是生生被操射了出来。他看不见Stephen瞬间更加发暗带起危险和暴戾的眸子，只是失神地将滚烫的额头贴在大理石上缓解。然而身后的顶撞不停，剧烈收缩的环状括约肌被生生肉刃劈开顶上敏感点，让Tony发出半是快乐半是痛苦的声音。敏感点在高潮后持续被人大力刺激的感觉太过了，他下意识地想要爬开逃走。他受不了了……

Stephen在这时候握住了Tony的性器，缓缓撸动帮助他射干净。前列腺高潮后的阴茎不会马上疲软，更何况他还在Tony身后用力碾压腺体刺激。那双有些颤抖的手却依然如做手术般极其精准地残忍重重按压刺激了高潮后更加敏感的冠状沟。

“——！！！呃啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

Tony只感觉什么东西直冲进他的大脑生生将所有一切撕烂。他听不见自己的尖叫也看不清眼前的场景，只剩生理性的剧烈挣扎。他肌肉剧烈痉挛着，几乎是用了拼了命的力量，疯了一样试图挣脱。整张台子都在因为这样近乎绝望的反抗而哐哐作响。Stephen面不改色地将他死压在自己身下，一只手护住Tony的头部防止他撞伤自己，手上却依然不停歇地抚摸碾压，身下狠狠顶撞，不顾两条腿的扑腾破开湿热的肠肉。

收缩力度几乎上升到了一个可怖的档次。肠壁痉挛着夹得Stephen发疼，几乎无法动弹。他忍着额上跳动的青筋用力最后两个撞击，终于再次释放在深处。

他松开握着Tony阴茎的手，那人几乎是立即瘫软在了盥洗台上剧烈喘息，像一条脱了水奄奄一息的鱼。Stephen垂着眼睑抬手将Tony额前的冷汗和大片的泪水抹去，扶着浑身脱力的人儿站起来。他低低问：“你还好么？”

Tony连扶住他肩膀的力气都没了，只是低低发出了一声模糊的音节让Stephen知道他还清醒着。Stephen垂着头让Tony靠在自己的身上，他用肩膀和手臂撑着合不拢腿的人儿匆匆做了清理，将他直接抱出了浴室。

Tony几乎是刚沾到床上就闭上了眼。Stephen附身看着这个人身上的吻痕和因为挣扎而撞出的青紫。他张了张嘴，却发不出声音，只能迷茫又困惑地坐在他的身边，小心地用指尖蹭过那些痕迹。

“我很抱歉。”Stephen轻轻说着，他垂下头，眸光晦涩难明。

“你还知道抱歉。”听到声音的Stephen被吓得震惊骤然抬头，他看见Tony蠕动了一下，然后缓缓睁开了眼，那双棕色眼睛里的疲惫还未散去，但已然恢复了清明，“你要弄死我吗？”

Stephen一时间舌头打结，他恨不得跪在床前：“我……不我……”

“你们医生发起疯来都这么可怕的嘛？”Tony根本没理他那句话，径自嘟囔一声，然后就闭上了嘴。他嗓子肿痛，累得一根手指头都不想动，只想好好歇一歇。然而Stephen小心地推了推他，Tony睁眼。他看见Stephen小心端着一杯水。

那个差点没把他折腾死的人此刻小心翼翼地说：“喝点水。”

Tony又闭上了眼睛，表示不想喝。

下一秒，一口温热的淡盐水就被渡了过来。Tony觉得舌根发涩，他咽下那一口水立即皱起眉来无声地用眼神控诉。Stephen看起来颇为无奈：“你需要补充水和电解质。”

该死的医生！！！

Tony恨恨地想着。他被Stephen扶起来靠在他的怀里，Stephen轻柔又心疼地吻过他的额头，将水递到他的嘴边，说道：“喝点吧。醒了你好有力气揍我。”

Tony狠狠又瞪了Stephen一眼，乖乖凑去将杯子里的水喝了。Stephen这才放开他，小心将他放到枕头上，掖好被子。


	5. 败露

一个普通的傍晚，或者没那么普通。事实上Tony的反应堆刚刚完成了最大的那个突破，只需要最后简单的一步他就能彻底向世界宣布自己的成功。Tony几乎难掩自己的激动。意识到有人接近的时候Tony只是呆了一瞬间，然后放松了下了身体。他的潜意识比Tony本人更早认出来的人是谁。

他在Stephen用一只手环住他的腰时只是顺势往那边靠了靠，往他嘴里扔了个蔓越莓干。他看着Stephen叼着那个深红色果肉用舌头将柔软的果干舔进去，然后迫不及待地通知了这个人关于自己的好消息。

这段时间里他们就像任何一对普通的情侣，牵手，约会，亲吻，拌嘴，做爱，相拥而眠。事实上虽然他们经常因为一些小事抬杠拌嘴，他们连吵架都没有过。两个人都是双商极高的人。只要他们想，没谁能逃脱出这两人的魅力陷阱。两个这样的人碰撞在一起产生的火花让Tony意外的舒适。只是，依然没有人提出来要让他们的关系更进一步。

怎么说呢，Stephen简直是一个完美的情人，一定要挑出刺，那就是他偶尔会在床上发疯。但即便如此作为医生Stephen也总是能把分寸掌握的极好。Tony怎么会介意这个呢，当然是上床粗暴下床温柔的才是好情人。

Stephen吻了Tony的眉心，他们之间的距离贴的极近：“恭喜。”

Tony吻了上去，第二次再亲吻的时候带上了啃咬的力量，恰到好处地带来刺痛却没有咬破皮肤。他们开始拉扯彼此的衣服，跌跌撞撞地倒在纷乱的桌子上。Tony用牙齿撕开一个套子，小心用嘴唇包裹住，跪下去缓缓地小心将它套在那根马上会让他尖叫颤抖的家伙上，然后满意地冲它吹了口气。Stephen扯着他的头发，把Tony抱起来扔在台子上，然后拽着他的脚踝拉开他的双腿。前戏不是很充足，进入的那一瞬间还有一阵被撕裂的刺痛，不过也就只有那一瞬间，然后法师低下头把他一边的乳头含进嘴里。

Tony躺在自己的试验台上被操。他用手攥拳挡在嘴边发出一叠串的呻吟，他半闭着眼，朦胧失神地望着身上的男人。Stephen恶意研磨着敏感的腺体，将他的手拉开固定在头顶，其实没用上多少力气，但Tony仿佛已经失去了反抗的能力。Stephen满意地看着身下本能顺从的人，更加卖力地操进去：“我想听，Tony。”

“呃哈……Stephen……唔…哈啊……别…太……”

食髓知味的媚肉讨好着阴茎，层层叠叠地紧紧包裹着它，直到乳白色的浊液射进套子。Stephen射出来之后缓缓捏着套子撤出来，他伏在Tony身上喘息一阵吻了吻他汗湿的胸膛。Tony换了个姿势看着Stephen熟练地给套子吹气打结扔在垃圾桶里然后给自己擦身子。他懒洋洋地挂在Stephen身上从台子上起身慢吞吞地穿衣服。

热气喷在他的眉间让Tony觉得痒。他因为痒意笑出来，然后给了Stephen一个“我就是这么天才”的得意眼神，他一边和刚刚自觉飘到不知道哪里的Cloak打招呼一边问道：“我们今天吃什么？”Tony说着略微思考了一下，突然想到什么双眼发光地期待着问道，“可以去吃东南亚菜吗？我可以去Kamar-Taj看看吗？至尊法师殿下？”

Cloak用衣领跟Tony疯狂挥手手，Stephen的嘴角抽搐了一下，纠正道：“尼泊尔在南亚，不是东南亚。”

“谁在乎。”Tony撇嘴，“好吧，这是个'No'，我知道了。”

Stephen看起来有些哭笑不得，他好气又好笑地牵住Tony的手：“所以请问你是想去吃东南亚菜呢，还是想去看Kamar-Taj呢，我的王子？”

“好吧。我得承认我只是好奇你的城堡，我的公主。”Tony握紧那只手回敬，他罕见地犹豫了一下，“如果不方便……”

“没有什么不方便的。”Stephen说着，一个传送门随着他手画圈的动作而出现在两人的面前。他拉着Tony要向那里走去，感受到轻微拉拽的阻力，惊讶地回身去看站在原地没有要挪动意思的Tony：“怎么了？”

“不，没有，只是忽然想到一个反应堆相关的公式。”Tony显得有些心不在焉，他敲敲自己的脑袋像是想把那些无关他们两个的事情敲出去。他抬起头好奇地打量着传送门那头烈日当空的世界，挽上Stephen，“我的公主？”

Stephen并没有要纠正他用词的意思，只是吻了吻那个他牵着的手的手背。他垂下眼弯腰低头的一瞬间放任自己的表情有一瞬间闪过了疑惑和不安。

传送门的另一边就是Kamar-Taj。Tony好奇地打量着这些灰头土脸的建筑，一些路过的学员纷纷停下来朝Stephen行礼问好，Stephen点头回礼。

“Dr. Strange……Stark？”王的声音从他们的身侧传来，他看见了Tony的瞬间有些惊讶。Tony刚去至圣所修养的时候，和这位法师有些交集，虽然不算太多，但是确实给彼此留下了不错的印象，Tony甚至开玩笑说以后如果什么时候结婚一定邀请王到场，不过那时候Tony也没想到自己会和他的顶头上司至尊法师搞到一张床上。

王丢给了Stephen一个有点疑惑的眼神，并冲Tony打招呼：“没先到能在这儿看到你。”

“我们是来吃晚饭的——考虑到时差，应该是午饭。Stephen意识到直接把传送门开到大街上影响不太好，就开到这里来的，你们这里应该没有闲人免进的牌子吧。”Tony说着搂住Stephen冲他眨了下右眼，“要一起吗？”

王惊讶地看了看因为身高近乎是半挂在Stephen身上的钢铁侠和某位没有丝毫不悦和躲闪的至尊法师，于是揉了一下眼睛，睁开眼睛两个人还是那样。忽然王就觉得自己可能知道了什么了不得的事情。

“我……”

“来吧来吧，还是你有什么事情没干完？要…帮忙吗？”Tony说着冲他友好地眨眼睛，说到一半似乎是询问Stephen一样扭过头去看。后者一副标准的Strange脸望向王：“走吗？一起？”

“我在整理旧书，还差一些，我得在午饭前完成。”王赶紧说，“如果有人能帮忙当然好，只是按着编号归类，我摆进去就可以了。”

“Dr. Strange！”有人在远处叫他，声音焦急。

Tony眼睛亮了亮，他转过头对着Stephen自问自答：“我可以去帮忙吗？正好你去忙你的。好的，可以，我知道的。”

Stephen缓缓转过头望向Tony，他的眼神一瞬间闪过了许多纷乱的情绪，眸里浮着一层说不清的薄薄雾霭。他犹豫了一下，像是对着Tony无可奈何：“好吧——那我先去处理我的事，你们完事叫我。”他说完了对着王点点头，转身离开了。

Tony目送着Stephen离开，他快走两步走到王身边。王一边领着他往图书馆走着，一边犹豫着问：“你们……”

“就是你想的那样，也可能和你想的不太一样。你为什么不直接去问问他呢？”Tony冲王眨眨眼，然后面色变得严肃了一点，“说到这个，我有点事情要问你。”

他对着王看起来有些迷惑的表情，问道：“你是如否还记得在大概三个多月前某个早晨，你在纽约圣所找到Strange，跟他说了一起本来不应该发生的异次元魔法泄露事件？”

另一边的Stephen被新到来的一个想要拜师的人拖住了进度，他看着那个一见面就跪倒在他面前的人默默在心里叹了口气。他伸出戴着手套的手将人扶起来。Stephen用了些时间决定他的去留，等迈步进图书馆的时候，只看见了正在捧着书看的王。Stephen心里微微动了动，问道：“Tony呢？”

“走了，好像复仇者那边有点急事，我让他从那边的门回去纽约圣所了。”王从书里抬起头，四下打量着Stephen，“你们两个……”

Stephen抿了抿嘴，声音里染上了一丝他自己都未曾注意到的冷意：“他走之前问你什么了。”

不是“你和他说了什么”，而是“他问了你什么”。这微妙的差距让王一个激灵，他惊讶地睁大眼，迅速说到：“他问了我关于那次魔法泄露污染的事情，你知道的，就是那种藤蔓——‘Serpent of Lust’。没什么好对Stark所隐瞒的，那些都是书里能查到的资料，我还建议他去问你，毕竟没人比你更了解那魔法植物。Tony他……”

“放心，只是我们两个人之间的私事。”Stephen摇摇头，他立在原地任由自己放空了大脑一瞬间，短促地将肺里的空气挤出去。他重新抬起头望向王：“是的，我们两个在一起了，不过可能和你想象中不太一样……你还想去吃饭吗？”

Stephen顿了顿，他看了看有些目瞪口呆的王，说到：“算了，我去找Tony。”

Stephen穿过图书馆，推开纽约圣所的门。他缓缓走过有些昏暗的长走廊，仿佛永远没有尽头。Clock缓缓在他肩膀上拍了拍，带着点无奈，然后脱离开了他的肩膀，仿佛不想掺进接下来无论会发生的什么。

Stephen在餐厅的椅子上看到了发呆的Tony。后者缓缓扭过头来，一双棕色的眸子望着Stephen。两个人透过他们之间所隔的空间对望，Stephen突兀地感受到了一种窒息感，仿佛他们之间隔着几个银河的距离。

“王说……”Tony慢条斯理地开口，“没有人比你更了解那种魔法藤蔓，所以当你提出一个人去处理这件事他也觉得理所应当，毕竟你绝对有能力处理好。”

Stephen看着Tony，他走过去拉开一张椅子坐下，望着Tony，冷静的眼中带着点茫然和疑虑：“Tony，我不明白你在怀疑些什么。”

“你当时告诉我你完全不知道另一边会发生什么！”Tony猛地将手拍在桌子上，他撑着桌面站起来，前半身咄咄向前倾去，眸子里全是愤怒，“你明知道那里有什么，你明知道会发生什么——可你还是——”

“Tony！”Stephen拔高了声音打断了他，Stephen上去想要握住Tony的手腕又被甩开，他急切地想要解释，“我们中间有什么误会，Tony。那是一场本不该发生的魔法泄露，早在前一天我们已经发现并控制住了那场泄露的源头，并查看净化了所有被感染的区域和维度。它本不该发生的，所以我才会说我完全不知道那边是什么情况。我不该——天啊我不该带你去，更不该丢下你一个人在那里，Tony……”他的声音哽了一下，那双眼睛里盛满了真切的悔意，“我只是没办法拒绝你。我以为，我以为我可以带你去一个我有能力掌控住而你不了解的地方来向你推销自己。我很抱歉，Tony……我当时只是一个陷入单恋的白痴，而你当时一点那方面的想法都没有，我只有像个傻子一样想炫耀卖弄自己，而我甚至怎么向你事后忏悔都不知道。该死的，如果我早知道，如果……”

Tony看着Stephen抖得厉害的手，感到了一阵无力。他张了张嘴，吐出来的话却是：“你用了多长时间来准备这些话？”

Stephen停住，他惊愕不解地望着Tony，而Tony只是垂着眼看着Stephen布满伤痕的手，从自己的裤兜里掏出手机。他用大拇指在上边按了一下，一段声音响了起来。是Stephen自己的声音。低沉，冰冷，理智。

“他走之前问你什么了。”  
“……他问了我关于那次魔法泄露污染的事情，你知道的，就是那种藤蔓——‘Serpent of Lust’。没什么好对Stark所隐瞒的，那些都是书里能查到的资料，我还建议他去问你，毕竟没人比你更了解那魔法植物。Tony他……”  
“放心，只是我们两个人之间的私事。”

Tony又按了一下手机，录音戛然而止。他终于肯抬眼望着Stephen发愣的眸子，涩声说道：“你们真是太依赖魔法了，一个二战时期就有的纽扣监听器就能搞定。我不想怀疑你，Stephen，但天杀的你还想骗我骗多久！从那个梦起我就知道事情不对劲，但你真正露出马脚是我们第一次上床之后你跟我说的那声抱歉。”

Tony顿了顿，望着Stephen有些不解的样子，激烈的难过从眼睛里溢出来：“我太熟悉那种语气了，Stephen，我曾无数次那样像Pepper道歉。我明知道辜负了她，可是为了……该死的我为了一些见鬼的事情还是毫不犹豫的要去做。为了复仇者联盟，为了履行我的职责，为了拯救更多人哪怕让我明知道去送死我都……你呢，Stephen，而你又是为了什么？”

“Tony……”Stephen闭了闭眼，他叹息，“你想太多了。我……”

“我想太多了？”

听到Tony的语气，Stephen终于意识到了不对。他猛睁开眼锁住Tony的嘴角突兀挂起的一丝冷笑。Stephen还想说什么，然而Tony没给他机会：“从我和王的对话，从头到尾我说的事情都和任何梦没有丝毫关系。但你看起来可是一点也不意外我说一切的开头都是那里。我亲爱的，你都不想问问我做了一个什么样梦吗？”

Stephen张开嘴，他终于意识到从他们踏进Kamar-Taj开始Tony所做的一切都不过是障眼法，就为了等他自己钻进这个真正的局。可他现在一句话也说不出来。Tony猛然抽身和他拉开了距离，声音愈发愤怒和激动，眼睛里流露出崩溃的情绪：“真的是你……你编造了那个梦……你知道我看见相同的传送门一定会想办法和你一起去。你又要拒绝我又不能拒绝的太过，你更知道你说你对那边‘一无所知’是个再拙劣不过的谎言，所以恐怕那时候就想好了我之后要问起你怎么向我解释了吧？可你到底为什么要留下我一个人？你当初到底想要干……”

Stephen猛然抬眼，他像是突然被戳了痛脚一般猛地站起来，毫无预兆地爆发出声，骤然吼出声：“我告诉过你呆在那里不要动的！！”

Stephen发火时的声音不像Thor那样势不可挡，各种意义上的电闪雷鸣。但他声音里所蕴藏的威慑含而不发，让人心惊。他狠狠盯着被他突然发飙吓呆了的Tony，胸口剧烈的起伏，仿佛岩浆般毁灭性的怒火就要生生从他胸膛里爆发出来。Stephen垂下眼，强行将声音压低下去：“你不该不听的。”

“我……”Tony舌头打结，他不解地望着Stephen的眼睛。他忽然明白了。Tony猛地朝后退了一步，脸上的难以置信和恐惧让整个面部甚至有些扭曲。他终于明白了，出口的声音颤抖如被暴风雨撕扯的幡旗：“上帝啊…天…你早知道那里有什么……你就从来没预料到…我能从第一个藤蔓那里挣脱……”

Tony的手发抖，愣住的Stephen站定在原地，看起来一点要解释的意思都没有。又或者，他已经彻底没什么好解释的了。恐惧和剧烈的难过摄住了Tony的心，他颤抖着一步步朝后退去。Tony并不是想不到这种可能，他只是从未敢想过。如今真相被开膛破肚，终是血淋淋地摊开在他面前。Tony意识到，他必须得离开，现在，马上，立刻。自己竟然选在圣所——在Stephen的地盘和这个人摊牌？这是个致命的错误。

Tony扭头就跑，纳米的战甲飞速地覆盖上的他的全身，他从开始滚动的地面上飞起来，推进器爆发出一阵剧烈的蓝光。他几乎是一路撞了出去，不知碰倒撞坏了多少墙面和家具。他回头去看身后有没有Stephen的身影，等再转过头来眼前骤然出现了一个传送门。他惊得倒吸一口气，几乎将自己哼了过去曲腿强行刹住在半空，依然半条腿进入了传送门的另一端。两条腿被固定在一起，推进器覆盖上全部小腿，蓝光暴涨几倍——他猛地朝着墙面撞过去。

剧烈的撞击没有阻止Tony的飞行。他已经看见了他前方的窗户。只要他冲破玻璃飞出去——Tony稍微松了口气……

“哗啦！！”

伴随着头甲撞碎玻璃的脆响，惯力带来的撕裂般的痛在一瞬间席卷了Tony的全身。从高速中骤停使得他血液全部涌上大脑，心脏拧紧，两条腿仿佛被扯断般疼痛。Tony眼前一黑，只是模糊感觉有什么东西拽住了他的脚踝。他被实打实地甩在厚厚的毛绒地毯上，艰难地睁开眼试图恢复视力。这用了大概几秒的时间，但几秒的时间已经够了。Tony在看清的瞬间难以置信地绝望骂出了声。

一株他再熟悉不过的藤蔓噩梦般攀了上来。几秒钟的时间已经足够它们封杀Tony一切反抗的可能性和希望——它们仿佛有智慧般已经先密密麻麻地搅碎了钢铁战甲胸口的反应堆。Tony被拽进再次见到这种植物的震惊和绝望中，那些触手已经以惊人的速度卷住了他的四肢，无数纳米机器人发出悲鸣。 

当Stephen踏着墙壁被撞破的碎屑走进那个房间的时候，Tony已经不着片缕地在柔软的地毯里哆嗦了。藤蔓从他的身后抽出，留下了至少四五个圆润的异物撑开肠道。他艰难第喘息，恨恨地望向Stephen，眸子里的怒意几乎喷出火来。然而在Stephen看来，Tony发红的眼角和噙着的泪花却让他看起来像只闹脾气的奶猫。

Stephen的目光扫过Tony被桎梏在头顶的手腕，他一步一步走过去，甚至没有脱掉自己的衣服，只是叹息着跪下来。他用强硬地用膝盖将Tony的大腿顶开，就像是随手拂走一片羽毛般轻松。Tony满脸潮红，为了将绝望锁进心里不让Stephen察觉到，嘴唇被咬得发白也倔强地一言不发。Stephen没说话，只是带着怜悯抚摸过他的小腹。他用近乎温柔的眼神看着Tony的眼睛，直到Tony自己将充满恨意的视线移开。

“啊——！”

Stephen的甚至没低头，突然发力的指尖准确地狠按在了他身体里卵的位置上，几乎是立竿见影地换来一声惨叫。Tony几乎弹了起来，可Stephen的手还搁置在他的小腹上阻止了他这样的动作。他看着Tony稍微缓过一点开始骂骂咧咧，手指轻轻在那上面按压搓揉，他轻轻用指肚下压着皮肤，感受着那里的柔软和脆弱。Stephen叹息，声音沙哑却意外的轻柔：“你不该跑的，Tony，你忘了你答应过了的吗？”

Tony的嗓子沙哑得可怕：“你他妈…呃呜——！”

他剧烈颤抖着喘息。Stephen持续压着不松手。仅仅第二下Tony就觉得自己已经撑不下去了，整个脑袋发麻，快乐和痛苦交织几乎要从他的毛孔中溢出。那些被他体温焐得温热的卵挤压着他的前列腺。敏感点被持续刺激，Tony几乎就要求饶出声。

“我提醒过你不要忘的，也提醒过你不要后悔。”Stephen的声音仿佛就在他的耳边，泪水飞速模糊视线，Tony发出濒死的喘息。这种已经模糊了疼痛和快感界限的刺激让他下意识的颤抖畏惧。他会被玩坏的，Tony甚至能感觉到肠肉被撑开到极限，绷成薄薄一层顶着他的前列腺，他毫不怀疑再多加一点刺激就会破开。他强撑着不让泪水落下，却不知道自己要怎么挨过之后的折磨。这一刻他无比清晰地意识到了自己的无路可逃，只能硬撑着下意识呜咽摇摇头。

意识逐渐放空陷入混沌，突然什么闪现过了Tony的脑海。那是那夜凌晨Stephen模糊的面容，那双眼睛发暗却让光明都失去了引力。那一瞬间天光失色，全世界只剩下了那一个人和Tony的心跳声。Tony想起来了，他想起来那人低沉磁性的声音：

“别离开，好吗？答应我。”

“好的，我不会的，我答应你。”

泪水终于溃堤。Tony崩溃地摇头，边哭边剧烈挣扎。然而他头顶的手被牢牢固定，Stephen俯下身在他小腹上对应的位置舔吻吮吸。Tony能感觉到那双手再次附上了那里，小腹肌肉因为惧怕而生理性的抽搐，他绝望地呜咽。

“就……听话，好吗？”声音伴随着气流炸响在Tony耳边。

最后的倔强让Tony顽固地咬死了嘴唇，他能尝到嘴里血腥的味道，听见口腔里被堵住的哭泣。Tony知道如果他不咬死牙关，那些已经冲到了喉边的顺从的话就会挣脱出来。Tony颤栗着，他心里隐隐期盼着，也许……

然而Stephen没给Tony任何回寰的余地。他的手指无情地用力压下去，甚至朝上推动挤压着那些卵朝着更深的地方而去。哭叫声瞬间冲破喉咙，电流顺着脊椎向上爆裂。Tony不知道包围着他的是痛苦还是快乐。他浑身上下都不自然地抖动起来——眼前爆发出绚丽的白光，他短暂地失去了意识，然而紧接着被什么更加剧烈的刺激生生拽回现实——Tony意识到他顶端被堵住，被生生卡在了极乐的边缘。

泪水让他的视线一片模糊，Tony下意识地蹬腿挣扎，扭着腰试图摆脱这样令他绝望的控制。强烈的想要射精的欲望无处发泄，在他整个腹腔和大脑里爆发出来将他逼至崩溃的悬崖边。再后退一步便万劫不复，被仓皇踩落的碎石坠入不见底的深渊，听不到回响。Tony哭着尖叫：“放……放开——”

相比之下，Stephen只是眯眯眼睛，十分耐心地凑近Tony。他用另一只手的手指缓缓晕开Tony小腹上的黏液，抚摸着囊袋撸动根部，刺激延长着射精的欲望，轻轻重复道：“Tony，听话，好吗？”

悲鸣尖叫从喘息的缝隙中刺出，Tony说不出完整的句子，理智被尖啸着的本能击得粉碎。他颤巍巍地朝着那个他唯一能给予他安全感的方向求助，甚至怀疑那些词究竟是自己的臆想还是真的说出口：“求…求你啊啊——！让我呜，射……”

然而Stephen丝毫没有因为这个而放过Tony，他甚至对着这样本能地朝他求助的Tony轻笑了一声。他闭了闭眼，逼得更近了些，看着落网的猎物挣扎的徒劳而无助。

当蛇的信子嘶嘶发出声响，循着热量贴近它的猎物时，它的猎物还浑然不知。待到毒液被注入血液，随着心脏泵至全身的血管，他早已经没了逃离的可能。

“听话。”Stephen从齿缝中吐出这冰冷和柔情交缠的两个字，收紧了指尖的力量嵌入皮肉。他缓缓压下放在小腹的手指。

理性彻底溃烂崩坏。Tony看不清眼前的事物。他浑身痉挛得更厉害了，抽噎到几乎喘不过气，词句终于在指尖的亵玩下随着悲鸣冲破桎梏：“我听——我听——”

感受到小腹的压力减轻，大脑终于恢复了一线清明。才意识到自己刚说了什么的Tony只觉的最后的底线彻底坍塌。他以为自己会绝望到心灰意冷，可又不止那些，他只是痉挛颤栗着，断断续续地抽噎，好让冰凉清新的空气重新充满肺叶，知道这才是个开始。射精的感觉已经微微过去了一些，他感受着Stephen用指尖颤抖着轻点着他的小腹，一路顺着向下滑下去。

卵在魔法的带动下随着他的指尖一起向下滑动。绑着他腕子的藤蔓逐渐放松。Tony放松了神经，沉甸甸的感觉落回胃里，至少这场折磨终于要结…

“——！！！啊！——！！！”

最外的那颗卵已经堪堪滑出穴口，Stephen松开手里阴茎，就在Tony最放松的那一瞬间直接一个用力直接顶了进来。哀鸣姗姗来迟。性器连带着那些圆润的卵一起顶开肠肉直至最深处，直接顶着腺体重新碾过去。高潮让Tony眼前发黑，浑身滚烫而蒸腾着情欲的红色。他听不见声音，感受不到其他的，只有那直接操进了他脑子的力度。Tony被放开的双手胡乱地掐住Stephen的一条手臂，只感觉灵魂都在震颤悲鸣。

Stephen感觉到了手臂上传来的疼痛，但那只能他感觉更加性兴奋。Stephen按住Tony的肩膀，感受着身下人那双绷紧的腿随着他又一下撞击而痉挛着跌下去，显然早已酸软到没有力气。Stephen看着Tony淌满泪水潮红的脸，他知道，当下一次高潮来临，这双腿又会用几乎能夹断他腰的力量重新缠住他，宛若抵死缠绵般带着血色的浪漫。

Stephen俯下身去，嘴唇捉住Tony半伸在外边的舌尖。他的指尖闪过一点光芒。

细小的藤蔓看上去极其虚弱，颤颤巍巍地绕上Tony勉强疲软下来的性器。Tony几乎是立刻察觉到了危险，可已经无力反抗。他断断续续地呜咽着，直到细小的触手蹭过头部，然后直径从马眼爬了进去。

“——！！！！！”

Tony骤然睁大双眼，眼前的世界被泪水模糊成色块，只剩下生理性地试图反抗和无声的悲鸣。被进入那一瞬间的尖锐疼痛让他喊不出声。他被Stephen牢牢卡在了柔软的地毯上。他轻轻吻了吻Tony的唇角，就像每日清晨做的那样。

从尿道口进入直径顶上前列腺的感觉甚至要比后边还要尖锐。Tony分不清是胀是痛还是爽。他哭都哭不出来，只能睁大无神失焦眼睛挣扎蹬腿，猛烈地抓紧他能抓紧的东西。生理性泪水不断向下淌去。那样一双噙满泪水的眼睛让Stephen低喘出声。他咬着牙，占有欲十足地将人拢在身下，然后又是一个更加用力的猛撞。

眼前冒出白色的雪花，Tony哀嚎出声，清楚的听见什么东西被撞断。他两只手一起死死抓住了Stephen的小臂，意识一片模糊，几乎连哭泣都做不到。他颤抖着，挣扎着，哀哀戚戚地竭力从他无助的喘息中间寄出一点空隙，用尽了最后的力气却也只能发出微弱的哀求。他甚至连自己到底说了什么都不清楚，大脑只剩下毫无意义的红色——或者是白色。

放过我……

Stephen骤然愣住，这样的Tony让他的心无法控制地酸软成一滩。Stephen忍住鼻腔的酸涩，轻轻吻掉了颤抖睫毛上晶莹的泪珠，小心翼翼地如同对待捧在手心的珍宝一般。他嘴角勾起一个有些自嘲的笑，似是喜悦又似悲戚，然后叹出一口气，柔声问道：“你知道错了吗？”

Tony低低的呻吟点头，断断续续地带着哭腔说知道，过于强烈的刺激让他感觉自己徘徊在生死之间。

Stephen满意地看着Tony小幅度虚弱点头的样子，嘴角勾出微笑来。他舔过挂在唇边的汗珠，轻轻问出了第二句：“错哪儿了？”

想要射精的快感尖锐地刺痛着他的大脑，他被吊在极乐的边缘无法释放，脆弱的腺体还在被前后夹击的不停刺激。忍耐的极限崩坏溃烂，Tony引以为豪思维早已经混乱模糊成一团，只剩下本能的哀鸣。他不知这是现实，天堂，亦或是地狱。无法工作的大脑甚至连艰难搜索一番都做不到，Tony意识一片混沌，双眼红肿地绝望哭泣，断断续续地抽噎，嗓子嘶哑。

“对不起……我，我……”

Stephen见Tony哭泣抽噎着却答不上来的样子，莫名的怒火瞬间冲上心头。他眼底和语气中能溺死人的温柔瞬间荡然无存，将痉挛收缩的肠肉直径撞开撑满，又快速地抽出，由着Tony体内的液体向外流去，又被重新撞进他的身体。那一瞬间Tony以为自己已经死去，但是下一个撞击又让他浑身颤抖着推向新的浪尖，连动一下手指去挣扎都做不到。濒死的哀叫被堵在胸口，Stephen俯下身子贴近了Tony的耳朵，带着发狠的喘息，低音气声一字一顿：

“如果你再敢跑，我就把卵操进你最深处堵住他直到他孵化发芽，让你屁股里插着你自己孵出来的东西把你扔回你的大厦，让所有人看着你被操到高潮一边往前爬一边哭着求饶的淫荡样子。听到了吗，Tony？”

Tony绝望无助地睁大眼，被这近乎惨烈的撞击操得一句话也说不出来，呻吟和哭泣连同着回应全都噎在胸口，只有剧烈到绝望的喘息和极其细碎的悲鸣。那样的场景在他的脑子里一闪而过。声音在Tony的脑子中隆隆作响他的队友，曾经的，现在的，都会看见那样的场景……

Tony浑身更激烈的颤栗和痉挛，他发出一声绝望的声音，无法做出更多回应。Stephen看出了他的“难处”，用逐渐变缓的速度地操了两下，终是停了下来。他微微撑起身子，又问了一遍，语气中又是生怕惊了一汪水般的温柔：“知道了吗？”

Tony混沌的意识勉强清明了一些，被堵住的前端让他小腹肌肉不自然的抽搐。他努力睁开眼，可是视线里泪水模糊成一片混沌。他下半身又麻又痛，脑子里那样的画面还未完全消散，只剩下他体内性器的形状和几颗被撞得过于深入的卵。那太过了，太过了……他无法控制自己停止想象，他背对大片的落地窗，当着他那些曾经的现在的队友的面被快感折磨得只能跪趴在地上浪叫的样子。他小口吸着气，抖个不停，别无选择地哑着嗓子断断续续地低声说：“知……知道了。”

Stephen鼓励般地缓缓揉了揉他棕色的头发，感受着汗湿的柔软卷发在他颤抖的指尖划过的触感，问道：“想射吗？”

Tony抽噎着点头，反抗的想法已经彻底消逝在了他的脑海里，他也没有更多力气和意志了。现在的他只是本能地畏惧着更多的折磨。他撑不住了，真的撑不住，甚至生怕Stephen反悔般拽着他的小臂，努力试图看清这个人的表情。熟悉的味道和温度让他感到安心，他微微摆头凑了过去。

Stephen用力操进去的同时压低身子让他在熟悉的位置找到安全感，身下却粗暴到每一下都退至穴口再连根没入。他吻了吻怀里哭泣的Tony，汗水蹭再他的唇上被舌尖卷进口腔。他深呼吸一口，拽紧那根细弱的藤蔓最后一次用力猛地顶了进去，然后直接一个用力全部抽了出来。

连同着他后边的那些卵一起。

Tony发出了近乎悲惨濒死的短促高昂尖叫。他只觉得大脑随着那无从抵抗的可怖快感被射空。Stephen捏住那只不出预料盘上来的腿，看着眼前的人直径从高潮的巅峰坠入昏迷。Tony感觉自己的意识下沉散开，涣散于沉寂之中，却没过几秒又猛地被拉了回来。他发出一声绝望地哭泣。

他像是绝望的人朝着最后的希望伸出手。Stephen紧紧握住他，十指相扣。Tony视线模糊，听见轻声的询问：“你想早点结束？”

Tony下意识地想点头，可灵魂深处却因为感受到了语气里的危险而本能地颤栗——他哽着畏缩地摇头。

Stephen轻笑出声。温暖的气流打在Tony的耳畔惹来皮肤下的颤栗。Stephen缓缓揉捏着他胸口的两点，握着脚腕将那两条腿架到自己肩膀上，也不介意其中一条无力滑落挂在他的小臂上。酥麻的痛感和快感一起从肠肉上升，搅乱了Tony的腹腔将肠胃拧成一团。他喘息着，顾不上因为被腿筋被扯开的酸痛。

“唔啊——唔——唔啊——”Tony张开嘴发出断断续续的呻吟声。Stephen还在掐着他的腰往里操，嘴唇流连在他已经满是吻痕的和齿印的胸膛，像是要吻过他每一寸皮肤。他断断续续地喊：“Ste…phen……”

Stephen听到呼唤，抬起头凑过去，用沙哑的嗓子问他：“怎么了？”

得到的回答是轻轻蹭了蹭自己散乱鬓角的Tony。Stephen目光闪烁了一下，为这讨好的动作吐出一口气。他知道Tony的身体也撑到了极限，用力几个加速，伴随着TOny捂住的喘息和短促的呻吟直径射在了他的身体里。Tony颤抖哆嗦着发出一声细小的哭泣，然后沉沉失去了意识。

Stephen并没有着急退出来。他在柔软的地毯上亲密地拥着Tony，就像一对真正的情侣那样。他一下一下抚摸着昏死过去的人汗湿的棕发，平静的眼底掩藏着令人心惊的疯狂。他自觉像个无药可医的病人，碰了不该碰的东西，五脏六腑难受得纠缠扭曲在一起。他那点可怜可笑的自尊让他苍白着脸强装若无其事，可是连喉咙和舌根都泛起激烈的酸涩感觉，只需要一个什么刺激就能让病态的一面彻底溃堤，弯腰跪在地上剧烈呕吐。于是他在这两个偏激极端的状态中反复切换，伤了他也伤了自己。Stephen清楚这些，但他什么也做不了。

毕竟，Tony，你能想象一颗没有重力的星球吗？

那只有——陨身糜骨。

他轻轻在Tony的额头上吻了吻，然后是紧闭的眼睛，柔软的嘴唇。他缓缓地把自己从Tony体内抽出来，然后抱他去浴室。


	6. 真相

Tony在熟悉的一切中醒过来，感觉自己的腰要断了。他对着Stephen的侧脸愣了几秒，随着Stephen转过头来的动作，记忆逐渐回笼。Stephen默默拿起了放在台面上的一杯水，垂头用嘴唇试了试温度，随后将温热的水递到Tony嘴边，一时间让Tony恍惚间以为自己穿越回了几个月前。但他很快又想起，那一切不过是一场精心设计的陷阱，而他竟然蠢到一脚踏了进去。一想到那些温柔和细心都不过是精心伪装出来的假象，Tony只觉得心头拧成一团的发苦。苦的他几乎笑了起来。

Tony望着那双他再熟悉不过的眼睛，回以复杂和敌意的视线。Stephen说的话他一个字也不想听。他只觉得自己仅剩的那点骄傲和自尊已经被这个人碾得粉碎。此时此刻他像是只被折了翼的鸟，一时间竟不知道还有什么反抗的资格。

他的眼神那一瞬间有些木然，他望着Stephen的眼睛，视那杯水为空气。他在空茫里听见Stephen低低叹息：“你当时问我做这一切究竟为了什么，我应该诚实的回答的。为了你，Tony，当然是为了你。”

Tony嘴角挂起了苦涩的笑。

Stephen垂下眼，带着些早有所料的无奈轻声说：“你得喝点水，Tony，你可以恨我，但不要折磨你自己。”

Tony只是冷冷地看着他。Stephen看他的样子再次叹了口气，将水递得更近了些，用与刚才一模一样的语气说着：“Tony，喝水，除非你想让我用其他方式给你补充体液。”

Tony霎时间睁大了眼，他当然能猜出这个人会用什么办法——而他现在也清楚了Stephen真的干得出来。他嘴唇剧烈地抖了下，他自己也说不清是因为愤怒还是畏惧。他用仇恨和灰冷交杂的眼神望了一眼Stephen，乖顺地垂下头。嘴唇接触到水面的那一刻他才意识到自己有多渴，他抑制住大口向下咽水的冲动——Tony感觉那会让他显得“听话”，同时勉强抬起一只手固执地想从Stephen手里抢过杯子自己喝。

Stephen由着他去，但依然虚虚用手扶着杯子防止Tony拿不住。他看着一杯水迅速地见了底，轻轻托着杯子将它从Tony手里抽走。他垂眼望着下降的水面，轻声说：“抱歉。Tony。”

怒火夹杂着悲伤在一瞬间燃烧上胸膛。Tony用力挥手将Stephen手里那个玻璃杯打翻在地。美好透明的玻璃落在地上，随着一声脆响落在地上，四分五裂。尖利的碎片四散炸裂开，散落一地。似乎是没预料到Tony这样突然的动作，Stephen的手还悬停在半空。

“你别跟我说这句。”Tony的声音依然嘶哑着，他盯着Stephen的眼睛。你有什么资格跟我说抱歉，你有什么资格——

Stephen的手缓缓落回去，他望向Tony，眼睛里已经只有平静。他说：“每个人都有黑暗的一面，Tony。按照天主教的说法……”

Tony发出一声嘲讽的怪笑：“我不知道你还信教？”

“不，我不信。我们是一样的，Tony，我们都只相信自己。把宗教抛开形式，其实不过就是哲学和心理学，这其中不乏很多有意思的观点。”Stephen看着他，没有丝毫被打断的恼怒，像是在叙述别人的事情，“天主教相信人有七宗原罪：偏见(Prejudice)、嫉妒(Envy)、懒惰(Sloth)、愤怒(Wrath)、贪婪(Greed)、暴食(Gluttony)…以及最后的，淫欲(Lust)。至尊法师别无选择，只能是完美的，但Stephen Strange不是。”

Tony在听见Stephen说出他们都一样时不屑地冷笑，想说不要把我们相提并论，然而Stephen只是顿了顿，看着Tony的眼睛闪烁着暗色的光芒：“我的原罪不因你而存在，只是正好每一项……都指向你。”

Tony的表情很快凝固，变成怔愣和震惊。他的舌头在打结，他想说你这算什么，某种血腥又黑暗的告白，还是形式新颖但十分傻逼的‘无’罪辩护？

“我不会把你囚禁在这里的。”Stephen说。Tony没反应过来，再一次震惊地瞪大眼。只见Stephen不知道怎么，手中忽然出现了Tony可拆卸的反应堆。他用他那双爬满丑陋疤痕的手轻轻握住它，垂着眼像是在欣赏一件艺术品，半晌才抬起眼睑直视Tony不相信又不解的眼睛。他把反应堆塞到Tony的手里。

“你……”Tony实在不相信这个人这样好心，他瞪大有些失神的眼睛望着Stephen。

“我说，我不会把你囚禁在这里的。你想走，想留，想去哪儿，我都不会管。”Stephen说着，用他一如既往平静的脸，只是眉眼中又认真的痕迹，他顿了顿，用了慢一些的语速，仿佛要让Tony听清楚，“我只要你别离开我。你知道后果的，你也知道我说到做到。”

Tony微微瑟缩了一下，他似乎明白了Stephen的意思，又没那么明白。他看着Stephen起身朝着门外走去，忍不住脱口问道：“你把这个给我，就不怕我抱着宁可和你同归于尽的想法也要杀了你？”

”你不会的。“Stephen平静地回头看他一眼，“复仇者联盟和至圣所是地球物理和魔法层面最大的两道屏障，我们两个之间的斗争只会瞬间让地球前所未有的脆弱。”

软肋被捏住，Tony恨恨地望着Stephen。他面对Stephen赤裸裸用世界安危来做的要挟，却无可奈何。因为他知道Stephen说的是实话。

像是无法面对这样的目光，Stephen有那么一瞬间微微移开眼神，但很快又重新直视Tony的眸子：“等…什么时候我们都找到了接班人，若那是你仍想杀我，我会非常乐意和你死在一起。”

Tony愣住，只是Stephen没有继续望向他。他默然转身离去，衣袂微微飘起。Tony望着那个形影相吊却依然笔挺的背影，胸口骤然冲上一股叫住他的冲动。那种冲动生生被自己的骄傲和恨意咬死在嘴里。可是为什么，明明……

Tony看见了一个人。满是伤痕，倔强而高傲地踽踽独行，就像……他自己。

他瘫回软硬适中的床铺，茫然地质问自己为什么会有这种想法。他们两个怎么可能相像？他自己就算再混蛋也不会做出这些，这些……Tony自嘲的笑笑，缓缓将反应堆安在胸口，下意识地嗅着床铺里传来的阵阵让他安心的气息汲取安全感，足足几秒后才后知后觉地意识到那是Stephen的味道。震惊和绝望同时袭击了他。这算什么？为什么不赶紧离开这个该死的鬼地方？

他像是再做困兽之斗的猫。Tony以为Stephen会敲掉他的尖牙，剪断他的利爪，将铁链勒进皮肉把他锁进牢笼。然而Tony知道那一切不会奏效，只要一息尚存他就不可能屈服，也不会停止反抗。可是Stephen没有，恰恰相反，甚至替他把本就没有上锁的笼门打开，这让Tony反而不知所措了。

当Stephen再次推开房间门的时候，他看上去对于Tony还在那里并不惊讶。他只是踌躇了一下，尽量显得自己平静地去问Tony：“要去吃饭么？”

“吃什么。”Tony说完这句话自己都愣了。Stephen静静地在门口看看他，然后直接大步走过来，不顾Tony朝后缩去的动作将他整个人都抱在怀里，随着Tony一嗓子fuck将他整个人公主抱在了怀里。他抱着Tony朝外走：“吃清淡一点。”

Tony嘴里冒出一连串脏话。他顾不上腰腹尖锐的酸痛不停扑腾，手也要往胸口的反应堆上拍。Stephen狠狠掐了一把Tony的屁股，满意地看着他瞬间停下来所有动作，直径抱着人到了餐桌旁。

意识到发生了什么的Tony再次发出一叠的脏话，扭腰试图挣脱这个恼人的怀抱，并对于坐在Stephen腿上让他只能勉强脚尖着地这点让他十分羞怒。Stephen一开始还比较温柔地试图环住Tony，但他的动作很快变得急躁和粗鲁起来。他猛然卡住Tony的腰往自己身上按了按，提高声音哑声低吼了声：“别动！”

感受到某个开始隆起的器官正顶着自己，Tony吓得立即老实了不少，只有腿还在踮着地面磨蹭。Stephen的声音逐渐回到正常音色：“就，别动，让我抱会儿你。”

两个人在让人窒息的沉默中静静地保持着那个姿势了一会儿。一直到Stephen感受到自己半勃的器官缓过去一些，才帮着Tony艰难地调整了一下坐姿，并低低解释：“你坐椅子会很难受。”

Tony的嗓子里发出一声怪异的音节，他说：“那我是不是还要说声谢谢？”

“不客气。”

“……”

诡异的午餐就在这样的气氛中开始了。Tony尽量不活动自己的下半身以免又惹出某些不必要的“麻烦”。鉴于他腰部以下每一根骨头都像被人碾碎，做到这一点并不是很难——但是尽力忽略身后人喷在自己后颈和耳畔的鼻息则不是那么容易。Tony盯着被盛到自己面前的青菜，艰难地考虑再三，在Stephen逐渐掐紧他腰的动作中把那些难吃的东西咽了下去，并努力思考自己究竟是从什么时候开始这么听话的。Tony想起他们曾在这样的位置以类似的姿势干起来过一次。那次是早餐，起因是Tony拒绝好好吃饭，并试图耍赖。于是Stephen在Tony试图用一个湿吻蒙混过关时，各种意义上的把他按在自己身体上。他那时候面对着Stephen，双腿被迫敞开架在椅子扶手上，被刺穿的感觉让他只能断断续续地叫出声，牛奶从他的嘴角溢出来沾满他的胡子。Stephen往他嘴里塞剥好的橘子和撕碎的面包，十分耐心地好言哄他咽下去。

Tony的脸有点烫，他用力将那样的画面屏蔽掉，用臼齿发狠碾碎那些该死的蔬菜，仿佛它们就是自己的那些羞耻的记忆。操他的Stephen，还想再来一次？想都别想。


	7. 爱

Tony的反应堆升级完成了。他对着明亮的实验室和终于完成的成品发呆，感受不到喜悦。

似乎是破罐子破摔，Stephen再也不隐瞒他与平时截然相反的另一面，尤其在床上更是变本加厉。在Tony又一次成功惹毛了Stephen的时候——Tony真希望他能想起来自己当时说了句什么，也许是什么自毁倾向言论。他当时挥舞着手臂大喊大叫——然后Stephen不顾Tony拼命反抗把他压进沙发里。Stephen生气起来不是那种毁天灭地的怒火，他只是抿一下嘴，那双眸子变得黑不见底。然后Tony就被吊在高潮的边缘，一次又一次。Stephen甚至只用了手——他会在Tony即将登顶的那一刻停下来，将Tony的手残忍而冷漠地按在Tony自己的的头边直到射精的欲望被生生熬过。那种无尽的折磨让他几乎崩溃，不得不颤栗抽噎着改口说自己错了Stephen那才大发善心般一边抚摸着他的性器一边直接操进去。他几乎是在那一瞬间尖叫着射出来。

Tony真不明白自己是如何在经历了那些的事情后依然淡定地完成他的实验和反应堆的。他大概是被操傻了才会把日子照常过下去，可他依然没有做出什么改变。事实上他也不知道还有什么可以改变。

也许——Tony想——这一切只是一场梦罢了。

归根结底，Tony悲哀地意识到觉到他完全无法将Stephen简单定义到“反派”那一栏去。一定要说什么邪恶的反派的话，Stephen也只是他一个人的“反派”，却是一天之内能拯救城市甚至世界数次乃至十几次的英雄。且不说他对上那人胜算多少，即便Tony对魔法一窍不通也明白找到一个能胜任至尊法师职位的人究竟有多难。

Tony的车子刚刚开进舞会的现场，会场中就已经响起了一阵哗然尖叫，而他本人还没有钻出来。如果真的能在推广应用自己的反应堆作为新能源，利用这样的技术为城市提供能量，他需要政府以及更多财团的支持，也因此Tony意识到自己确实需要重新拾起一些社交活动了。整个酒店都被包场，只是现在Tony的心思完全不在这个上。他选择在车里静静地坐了一会儿闭着眼，记忆浮现眼前。

他那时候躺在一片狼藉的沙发里，因为高潮的余韵而颤抖喘息，疲惫到抹一把脸上泪痕的力气都没有。Stephen搂着他轻吻他的额头。Tony突兀地问出声，嗓音还有哭泣和颤抖的余韵：“为什么是我？”

“我不知道。”短暂的惊讶后，Stephen恢复了平静，他盘腿坐在床边，眼睛里的柔软令Tony悲哀地发现自己难以抗拒。他坦诚地说着：“当你出现在我的视线里的那一瞬间我就知道它只能是你。因为我遇见了你所以那再不可能是其他任何人，也许你可以帮我，我们一起去……”

“帮你什么。我连自己都帮不了。”Tony下意识地打断这句可能发展为某些血腥情话的句子，他本能地厌恶害怕这个，只是他的内心知道他是害怕自己会因此而不受控制的心动，“你原来的计划是什么，你就从没想过我会发现吗？”

“原来的计划，就是我找一个合适的时机把一切告诉你。”Stephen看着Tony，丝毫没有任何犹豫和遮掩，平静到让人胆寒，“找一个我确定我离开你你也会追上来的时机告诉你，然后给你时间自己做选择。”

Tony忍不住惊愕地抬起头望着Stephen，一时间什么也说不出来。Stephen看起来很是平静：“人都是自私的，我们都是，但我不确定这是一件坏事。我们正是因为自私所以才活着，进步，发展，爱上自己爱的人。古一是我最尊敬和佩服的人之一，但那不意味着我盲目地认同她说的每一句话。她曾告诫过我：‘it‘s not all about you’，那时我对于这句近乎遗言的话深信不疑自以为大彻大悟，直到…遇见你。Tony，如果就连我自己的世界都没有自已，我们只是为了别人而活着，那么我们是谁？”

Stephen的话在Tony的耳边滚过，他沉默着。Tony曾经那样张扬耀眼地宣称他就是钢铁侠，而钢铁侠却不只是Tony Stark，只是事到如今他不确定现今自己还能如此自信地说出这句话。他曾当着Pepper炸掉他的全部盔甲，做手术摘除了反应堆——然后他又在胸口安了新的一个。

那些念头电光石火间闪过Tony的心头，激起苦涩的涟漪。他强撑着面不改色地嘲讽：“我明白了，所以你需要一本《自私的基因》和全套的弗洛伊德。”

Tony一向讨厌这些毫无意义的问题，他认为只有吃饱了没事干的人才会考虑这些事情。真正徘徊在生死边缘的人才没有时间思考他们到底为什么活着，却比那些整日玉盘珍馐的人更懂得生命。他充满厌恶地想着，回望着Stephen。

然而Stephen只是定定地看着Tony的眼睛沉声回答：“你说的那些都是好书……只是我想你误会了我的意思。我的意识仅仅是想告诉你，Tony，你就是我的自私。”

……

Happy的声音骤然把他拖拽回现实，嘈杂的人声被挡在车门外：“老板，你还好吗？”

“我？我很好。”Tony说着，他也不愿意继续回忆下去，于是自欺欺人般对着车窗整理了一下领带和袖口。他今天穿了白色的西装，黑衬衫，杂色的暗纹细长领带。系到最上一颗的扣子让他觉得有些难受，Tony推门下车。

进步，发展，爱上自己爱的人——嘈杂的人声潮水般涌来的那一刻，Tony脸上挂着毫无笑意的笑容将手抬起来冲闪光灯挥舞——这算哪门子爱？

酒会的主场在酒店最大的一个迎宾厅，一如既往地，当Tony走进会场引起哗然，围上来的除了各路名流还有嫩模美女。他们一个个前仆后继地往前扑着，Tony试图赶走一些，但当他在酒会现场看见了纽约市市长并和他一起倒在沙发里的时候，还是捎上了某个幸运的姑娘，让她紧挨着自己坐下。Tony因为终于其他人大幅度减少朝他身边扑的频率而微微松了口气，坐在一旁沙发里的政客摇晃着红酒杯笑：“我可是听说我们敬爱的钢铁侠最偏好金发碧眼的大胸美女，什么时候边变口味了呀？”

Tony猝然扭头看着他身边深色头发的姑娘，一时间没反应过来。他心神大乱，顿了顿才露出一个假笑，强行掩盖过去自己苍白的脸色：“你知道的，我的战甲也不只有两个颜色，我偶尔也会心血来潮把大面积的盔甲喷成灰色，穿起来也很有意思。”

对方大笑起来，Tony和他碰一下酒杯，将话题从盔甲转移到他的反应堆上。

当这段谈话临近结束的时候Tony已经达到了他来到这里的全部目的，更无需继续在这里继续逗留。于是那位姑娘抓紧了机会，她贴在他手臂上隐晦地问他要不要在酒店的楼上开一个房间。Tony用手楼上那盈盈细腰。他的怀里已经好久没有这样柔软的躯体，但他却忍不住将这样的美好的手感和Stephen结实柔韧的，蛰伏着肌肉的腰所对比。

Tony逼着自己甩开那些念头，勾起魅惑的笑在姑娘的耳边用他能让无数少女尖叫的气音说：“我早已经为你准备好一切了，蜜糖。”

恐怕只有Tony自己知道他揣在兜里的手攥得有多紧，而那手心全是冰凉的冷汗。Tony很清楚自己在做什么，却茫然不知自己为什么这么做。他忍不住去想Stephen生气后发黑的深沉眸子，后颈发冷。他想看到Stephen为他这个生气暴怒后会做些什么？还是想表达反抗的医院？亦或就是单纯地想和别人上床？

但他就是这样去做了。

姑娘眼睛里绽放出惊喜激动的光芒，显然是没想到自己竟然会捡到如此大的便宜。要知道纽约花花公子Tony Stark可是很久很久没有外出猎艳了。她努力挑逗着Tony让他知道挑选自己是一个多么正确的选择。

Tony搂着她的腰直径进了楼梯，耳机里的Friday向他确认了酒店的楼层。姑娘迫不及待地吻上Tony的脖子试图留下一个吻痕并解开他的扣子。Tony脑子一白——衬衫下满是层叠的青紫和牙印，而他也绝不可能带着另一个人的吻痕让Stephen看见——等Tony回过神来的时候，他已经把人狠推在了酒店房间的门上，房门发出哐的一声。

意识到自己做了些什么的Tony眨眨眼，掩饰般急切地用手箍住姑娘的脖子朝下舔吻，将手表贴在门锁上一秒，然后直接握住门把手压开了酒店房间的门。两个人扯着对方的衣服到床边，Tony用力将姑娘推进床里。他居高临下，看着姑娘胸前傲人的双峰，口红蹭花的嘴唇，漂亮年轻充满胶原蛋白和生命力的脸蛋，她纤细手腕上漂亮的数圈黑珍珠手链，和……铺开在洁白床铺上的深发。

深发。Stephen的脸浮现出来。恍惚的瞬间过后Tony猝然意识到自己眼前的人不是他脑海中的那个人。

Tony的脸色瞬间变得难看起来，他朝后退了一步，极速和眼前火辣姑娘拉开距离，停止了所有的肢体接触。姑娘意识到了不对，她从床铺里有些紧张地爬起来，她不想因为自己做错了什么而错过这个机会。

“怎么了？”她问道，缓缓贴近Tony，一双玉手顺着Tony的大腿向上，抬着脸望着Tony的眼神，暧昧地逐渐凑近用下巴蹭过Tony的裆部……Tony眼前猛烈地闪过Stephen，什么东西猛烈地顺着胸口蹿上心脏让他呼吸困难。Tony几乎是条件反射地出手了。姑娘被再一次推到床里，不再是第一次那样带着挑逗的力量，而是真正被直接粗暴地摔进了床。

“呆在那儿别动！”Tony看着有些不解要起身的姑娘，下意识地伸出一只手去并爆呵出声去制止她的动作。Tony看着对方疑惑的样子，朝后两步靠在墙上，用一只手捂住了脸，绝望和挫败涌上来。他用力搓了搓自己的脸，声音从指缝中泄露出来：“就，别动，别说话，呆在那里。”

自己根本硬不起来。

像是有什么冰凉的液体渗进心脏和胸腔。Tony甚至觉得自己是不是被操坏了。是自己真的那么饥渴到必须有人粗暴地捅他，还是……只是单纯的因为，眼前的人不是那个人？

Tony宁可他是第一种可能，但他骗不了自己。可是……可是为什么。为什么明知道是陷阱，明知道一切不过早有预谋，明知道应该去反抗——Tony不得不闭上眼睛。他惘然地想，他是爱上Stephen了吗？爱上那个，在他自己都放弃自己的时候，偏偏处心积虑也要得到自己的人？

Tony疲惫地睁开眼去看向床上的姑娘，声线冷静地说：“抱歉。你从我这儿想要什么？钱？还是名？你开口，我给你，然后你从房间里出去，我不希望在外边听见关于这里发生的任何事，明白吗？”

姑娘愣住。然而Tony一向对于床伴都没有太多耐心，他捏捏眉心，知道自己现在就显得像是个十足十的混蛋，但这依旧改变不了他看也不看的用手指向门口，低声说：“跟你没有关系。就……出去，行吗？”

Tony连姑娘是什么时候离开的都不是很清楚。他在奢华却空旷的房间里贴着墙壁缓缓坐在地毯上。他闭上眼睛，脑子里全是Stephen颤抖的手指抚摸过他的额前拨开碎发。一方面，他被那个混蛋折腾的死去活来；但另一方面，当Stephen小心翼翼地温柔拥抱着他轻吻他的额头的时候，他又没有办法拒绝那种从内心升起的满足感和安全感。甚至于，当他试图和别人做爱，满脑子却都还是Stephen的样子，而他也终于无比清晰地意识到——

那不是出于畏惧，而是贪恋。

Tony绝望地捂住脸，他缩成一团问自己：“你到底想要什么？从最一开始，你想从一切里所想要得到的，究竟是什么？”

他想得到一个恋人吗？可他却迟迟拖着不和Stephen确立关系，何况他甚至确定自己不想从对方嘴里听见那句m确定关系的话。那他想得到一个床伴吗？他确实曾色令智昏过，但是寻找床伴对他来说绝不是难事。Tony挫败地意识到，即便是彻底看清Stephen之后，和那个人在一起也如此让自己安心。Stephen本身即是另一个强大的存在，却始终未曾与他对立，Tony更不用担心会因为自己牵连伤害对方；Stephen永远都只会说“我只是为了自己”，更从未要求他做出付出或者承担责任，那么Tony谈何担心辜负他的“牺牲”和“感情”；Stephen掌握着几乎绝对的主动权，于是Tony不用焦虑下一步该怎么做，不用彻夜焦虑他做错了又该怎么办。

这一切的一切，都让他感到久违的……安全感。

而Tony已经害怕太久了。

三岁的孩子惊奇地看着一只如同梦幻的蓝色凤尾蝶落在手心。他试图轻轻合拢手掌却惊动了那美丽脆弱的生命。男孩怔怔望着他的伙伴越飞越远，皱皱鼻子压抑那里传来的酸意，努力地吸了吸鼻子，抹了把脸，让整张白净的小脸都变得脏兮兮的。

母亲轻轻蹲在男孩的身边，柔声问他怎么了。他皱起泫然欲泣地脸委屈地问它为什么不愿意留下，明明自己已经做到了最温柔。

母亲忍不住轻笑起来，她细心地将男孩柔软的棕色发丝别到而后，替他擦干净脸上的泥渍。她说：“因为……”

因为两个人之间的感情是两个人的事，也只是两个人的事。若是维系感情的双方都甘之若饴，哪怕全世界都唾弃憎恶视之如洪水猛兽，那又如何？

像是从水里猛然浮上水面，永远无解的死循环被摔破，Tony用力呼吸，感觉像是刚从一场噩梦中醒来，而他已经在这个角落做了一辈子。全新的空气充满他的肺叶，新鲜的颜色铺满他的视线。Tony茫然地环视四周，全身的疲惫像是一点点剥落下去，只剩下想通的轻松。不再犹豫，Tony直径站了起来，大跨步走向门口。他急促地打开门，他要从这里离开……

Tony愣了一下，他颇有些震惊地看着穿着黑色西装打着领带的Stephen正靠着墙站在走廊里。西装勾勒出他笔挺修长的身材，白衬衫揶在黑色的西裤里，衬出他笔直修长的腿。Stephen本是交叉着双腿垂头斜靠在墙上，见Tony出来，站直冲他笑了一下。考虑到这个人是个法师，Tony觉得他的魂都快被勾走了也许不是错觉。

Stephen用他那双眼睛望着Tony，深不见底的眼里丝毫没有任何笑意：“Tony。”

Tony脸色惨然一白，恐惧和心虚姗姗来迟，心脏猛烈地收缩向无尽的黑色深渊落下去。他的大脑一片空白，只有一个想法——完蛋。

Tony支吾了一下，看着Stephen眸光发暗地逼近自己，朝后缩了一下，眼珠不安地乱转。Stephen用捏疼他手臂的力量拽着他将他按到了墙上，他的皮带和裤子自动解开落了下去。

“唔……Stephen你听我解释！”感受到下半身暴露在空气之中的感觉，Tony下意识地瑟缩了一下，随后因为恐慌而挣扎起来。上帝啊这里是酒店顶楼的走廊，随时都会有人经过，他们——他会被别人看见的。

然而Stephen真的停了下来，逐渐放松他施加在Tony肩膀上的力量。他看着没有在继续挣扎的Tony，凑在他耳边说：“好，我听你解释。”

气流喷在Tony敏感的耳背，他绝望地发现自己几乎是立刻硬了。法师的胸口紧密地贴着他的后背，几秒的寂静后一只手强硬地分开他的大腿，塞进一只带着一点润滑的手指进去，声音发暗，像是台风来临前天空阴沉的颜色：“我听着。”

“唔……”Tony两条腿发软，他艰难地用手臂撑着墙不让自己滑下去，意识到自己一句话也解释不出来。恐惧和更深层的刺激感让肠肉收缩着，那根手指破开阻力按压着肠壁，阵阵酥麻地快感让他发出压抑的喘息。绵绵不断的快感累计在尾椎向上攀爬，熟悉了入侵的肠肉紧紧包裹着Stephen的手指。Stephen想起自己操进这个高热地方时让他头皮发麻的快感，他顿了顿将手指缓缓抽离。

肠肉竭力挽留着，Tony因为空虚感而不安地扭身。他的耳边传来哗啦啦的响声，像是什么珠子互相碰撞。Tony扭过头将整张脸贴在微凉的墙壁上缓解快感带来的眩晕。但，当他的目光触及Stephen手上握着的一长串黑珍珠手链时，Tony霎时间震惊地睁大了眼睛。

他上一次看到这串手链还是数分钟前，就在那个他带进房间的姑娘的手腕上。Tony带着几分惊恐想要起身：“你——！！”

回答他的是连同手指塞进来的一截珍珠。Tony来不及咽下那声颤抖的呻吟，几乎要跪下去，被Stephen用一只手拉住。颗粒分明的珍珠传来微凉的感触，它们一个个剐蹭着肠肉被塞进去，快感刺激着Tony的大脑让他瞬间红了眼角。两条腿开始发抖，Stephen看着Tony诱人的模样忍不住抚摸了一下他的脸，看着对方顺从地闭上眼睛。

Stephen将又一截珍珠塞进去，满意地听见一声被憋在口腔里的急促地哽咽。Stephen眯眯眼，他想起Tony刚看见这串手链时的表情，那分明是下意识在担心女孩的模样。什么东西瞬间涨满他的胸口让他整个心肺都烧灼起来。Stephen强压着撕扯着他的怒意冷冷地说：“你刚刚不是还要解释？”

他带着几分怒火又将一截手链塞进去。被小穴挤压的珍珠串一颗紧挨着一颗，有些碾压挤进柔软的褶皱，有些不小心夹住带起一点敏感的肠肉。这样的刺激让Tony的额头很快沁出细密的汗珠。他无助地喘息，感受着再次被塞进来一截的手链被修长的手指向深处推去发出一声呜咽的呻吟，腰部几乎是不自觉地抖了抖，看上去更像是欲拒还迎。

他绝望地闭上眼。一整串手链都被塞进来的时候，Tony已经合不拢腿了，每当他尝试就会从后边升起一种尖锐的酸胀，快感让他双膝发软，而且已经开始勃起。然而Stephen似乎不准备做更多，他毫不犹豫地放手离开了一些，只留一只手扶着Tony的手臂让他不至于真的摔跪在地上。他对Tony说：“把裤子穿好。”

Tony睁开眼睛有些难以置信地望向Stephen，他已经猜到了接下来会发生什么。然而对上那双明显是真的动怒的瞳仁，他只能艰难地颤颤巍巍把自己的裤子提好。系皮带的手一直在抖，后穴难易忽略的触感让他站不直，他足足尝试了五六次才将皮带彻底系好，他扶着Stephen的手臂勉强站稳，小声说着，音中带上点哀求的意味：“别在这儿。”

“那你想在哪？”Stephen回过头去看Tony。

Tony其实没有什么选择的余地，于是他毫不意外地发现自己回到了晚会的大厅。作为晚宴的早退人员，此刻那里才真正进入白热化的阶段，人声鼎沸，只是四面八方都是钻石切割面般的折射画面。Tony不是第一次接触镜面维度，但从他身边翩然而过的人群扔让他感到一阵一阵的羞耻，他低声呜咽着深呼吸闭上眼。Stephen扶着面色潮红地喘息着的Tony，他的目光缓缓扫过全场，他侧过头，轻声说：“夹好。”

Tony颤栗着发出一声呻吟。肠肉因为这句话而痉挛着收缩，挤压着他体内逐渐变得温热的珍珠。那样的一长串全部塞进去，只要一个不小心就会蹭过敏感的腺体。Tony跟着Stephen的步伐跌跌撞撞地穿过那些前不久还在冲他举杯和他搭话的人，每走一步，那些圆润的颗粒的位置就会发生一定程度的变化，带来可怕的快感。他垂下头避免看见那些熟悉的脸，理智被羞耻和快感所拉扯撕碎。

Stephen所挑的地点是其中一个吧台最边上的角落，吧台向内凹进去，形成一个视觉死角。Stephen环视了一下周围，确定这个角落鲜少有人注意到，才满意地坐在了高脚凳上。他看了看勉强站立着的Tony，舔了舔嘴唇，沉声道：“跪下。”

Tony手脚发软，差点没直接摔在地上。他哆嗦着扶着Stephen的大腿跪下去一些，但Stephen正拉扯着他的手臂，没让他彻底跪下去。Tony被这相反的命令搞得有些发懵，他惘然地抬起头去看这个人，然后他的头被朝着某个方向按了按。

Tony明白了Stephen的意思。电流淌过他的全身让他整个身体都微微发麻。Tony做了一个吞咽的动作。他的膝盖顶在高脚凳的脚蹬上，Stephen皮鞋坚硬的鞋尖蹭过Tony的身侧。Tony艰难地张了张嘴，他想说些什么，不行也好，脏话也好，求饶也好——只见紧接着那些好看的切割面像是溶解在空气中一般消失不见，那些人声和杯盏交错的声音此刻真真切切地传进了他的耳朵。Tony大脑发白，一矮身下意识要钻得更低一些，却被拽住。

从来还没有人敢这么对过他。Tony憋屈地咬牙忍住拼命往上翻涌的泪花，闭了闭眼睛，最终还是屈服了。他的心脏砰砰直跳，在这种环境里干这种事所带来的恐惧和刺激让他微微发抖。他浑身战栗着趴在Stephen的大腿上，朝前蠕动了一下，身体因为畏惧而死死贴着那双大腿。

Tony艰难地用牙齿咬住黑色西装裤的扣子。他试图用唇舌将扣子顶出失败后，深吸了一口气，张嘴咬住整块布料试图用牙将裤子扯开。唾液浸湿了那一小块布料，人们的笑声和碰杯的清脆声音在他的耳边放大，让Tony眼前闪过他不久前还在舞池里举杯翩然走过的样子。这让他更加无法忽视后穴里的那些东西，绵延不断的快感一点点累计着。他喉咙里发出一声极其细微的呜咽。

当扣子终于被扯开，Tony转而继续与拉链奋斗的时候，黑色的布料已经被沾湿大半。带着疤痕的手轻轻抚摸上他的后颈，按摩着凸起的颈骨，惹来皮肤的颤栗。Stephen看着曾经不可一世的花花公子——钢铁侠，现在正半跪在高脚凳的脚撑上，如同被制服的猫咪般不得不乖巧地趴在他的膝头大腿，用牙齿艰难地解开他的裤链，心底翻涌的火焰让他不得不长长地舒出一口气出来。

高脚凳的高度和吧台台面差不了太多，Tony必须把头埋得极低才能确保不被外边的人看见。他的鼻尖贴着Stephen西裤里浅色的内裤，麝香味充满他的鼻腔和大脑。他牙齿发酸，有些想打颤，但是他不得不坚持着，晕头转向磕磕绊绊地叼着拉链向下拉。唾液浸湿了布料，让它变深发亮，也顺着Tony的嘴角躺下来浸湿了他的下巴。想微微抬起头喘口气。

然而他被虚扣在他后脑的手阻止了，Stephen用隐隐透着危险气息的语气说道：“Tony，低头。我猜你也不想被那些你睡过的女人们认出来你现在的这幅样子，对吧？”

Tony的身子一瞬间僵住，下意识地想想如果被认出来后的可能。肠道随着他下意识地绷紧肌肉而收缩，挤压着折磨着他的那一颗颗坚硬的小珠子。快感几乎让他呻吟出声——他不得不低头咬住西裤的布料，将那些呻吟生生咽回去。他知道——只要有任何一个人看见他这张脸，便立马能认出他是谁。到时候所有人都会知道他在宴会的角落跪在地上给另一个男人口交。Tony不敢去想象这个，他手指微微颤抖着抓紧，像是抓紧了最后一根稻草。

他抬眼去看Stephen，在后者鼓励的眼神中只能深吸一口气，然后伸出舌头缓缓地舔过内裤上明显的隆起形状。Stephen喉咙里发出满足的喟叹，他抬起头环视四周的热辣和疯狂。他独自坐在这个偏僻的角落，但无人知道他正享受着全场最好的风景。他一想到这个人——他的人，曾经高傲得像一只漂亮的孔雀一般站在舞台中央炫耀他闪闪发亮的羽毛，一种高高在上的不屑和满足，同时和一种低到尘埃里的强烈嫉妒同时生出来。

事实上，如果真的有人不小心窥探到了这里的风光，Stephen绝对会直接将那段记忆从那个人脑子里拽出来强行抹消。像他这样有着近乎执拗的占有欲的人，怎么可能允许有其他人看到这样的Tony，这样独属于他的Tony。

Stephen垂下眼睑，他的Tony正试图用舌尖完整地勾勒出那个他再熟悉不过的性器的形状，他默默深呼吸转开视线。Tony试图努力忽略掉的珍珠手链的触感又一次鲜明起来。他艰难地侧过脸去看这个人，见他没有在看自己，犹豫了一下，还是凑过去小心用牙齿咬住了内裤的边缘，一点点拉开了内裤，放出小Stephen。他低哼了一声，缓缓将整根吞了下去。

进入口腔的感觉太过于美好，举着杯子的Stephen忍不住借着小口品酒的动作轻轻咬住杯沿发出满足的低吟，手指嵌入柔软的棕色卷发间。Tony含着性器犯难。他含的太深，以至于眼角很快泛起泪花，却又不敢动作过大被人看见这里的动静。喉咙挤压着圆钝的头部抗议，反胃感愈发明显——Tony吊起眼角，抬眼望向Stephen，求饶意味明显。

Stephen感觉到Tony的动作，再次微微朝下看去，呼吸都跟着一滞。Tony的长相绝对称得上一句好看，此刻他眼角泛红满脸情欲地睁大那双本来就动人心魄的蜜色圆眼哀哀望着自己，泪光潋滟，嘴唇艳红，最要命的是他嘴里还费力含着自己的物件，腮帮子被戳出一个再明显不过的形状。

Stephen的意思是，只要他还是个男人，对着类似的场景，尤其你两腿之间还是那个你灭个细胞都叫嚣着要得到占有的人的时候——都绝不可能无动于衷。Stephen听见自己大脑断线的声音，那只扣在Tony后脑的手用力将他的脑袋按下去。Tony只来得及发出半生惊呼就被强迫着来了一个深喉，他被顶得难受，下意识地摇头挣扎却被体内的珍珠刺激得眼前发黑，腿软到几乎滑下去。事实上他也真的滑下去了——Stephen大发慈悲般在几秒后松开了手，他跌坐在地上大口喘息，却忽然想起会被人听见般被噎了噎。

Tony不知道其实根本没有人能听见这里的动静。他缩在吧台底喘息着，眼前狰狞充血的性器直挺挺立着，泛着水光。画面刺激着他小腹的抽动。他硬的发疼，闭了闭眼睛。Stephen用皮鞋漫不经心地勾过Tony的大腿外侧。他微微低下头冲着Tony说：“你放心，只要你没有闹出太大动静吸引别人的注意力，没有人会注意这里。”

Tony不知该感谢还是咒骂法师该死的独占欲。他闭着眼摸着这人的大腿颤栗着爬上去，用柔软的嘴唇包裹住牙齿，舌尖在扫过头部舔弄凸起的血管。他无可避免地想起这玩意儿是如何撑开他的肠壁，又是怎么让他愿意或是不愿意发出的浪叫。后穴因为渴望而一阵收缩，然而那里只有被挤压着的珍珠，Tony怀疑自己是否真的听见了它们磨蹭时在润滑的作用下不那么清脆的声响。

Tony都能感觉到自己生理性的泪花沾湿睫毛。他的动作不能太大，所以几乎是一直保持着大部分阴茎都在自己嘴巴里的状态。下巴很快开始酸胀难忍，他祈祷自己不会真吐出来，也同时带着几分绝望在心里想着，这样慢吞吞的节奏究竟Stephen要什么时候才能射出来。快感折磨着他，Tony几乎忍不住要去抚慰自己前端的手，他狠下心去用力吸了一下，然后听见了头顶Stephen低声吸气的声音。

“先生，您怎么一个人坐在角落里独饮？”一个好听的女孩声传进Tony的耳朵，动作一僵，那听起来是成熟火辣的类型。Stephen看了看坐在吧台对面金发碧眼的女孩，她挥手向酒保要来一杯烈酒：“要知道来这里的机会可不是常有的，人们都巴不得尽可能多的社交呢。”

Stephen想开口赶走这个搭讪的人，但当他余光扫过一边艰难吞吐一边明显竖着耳朵在听这边情况的Tony时，瞬间改变了注意。Stephen带着点恶劣的报复心理和怒火，嘴角飞速扬起一个弧度又消失，他一边抚摸着Tony的后脑一边说：“我想我可能只是在等一个人。”

“哦？是什么样的人呢？”

Stephen的手掌微微用力把Tony的脑袋朝下压，并没有太使劲，但是Tony借着这股微弱的力量直径来了个足够深的深喉。喉咙因为生物本能而剧烈收缩挤压着敏感的头部，Tony感觉自己的嘴角和喉咙都要被撕裂那般火辣辣的疼。Stephen张开嘴的那一瞬间差点喘出声。他眼神暗了暗，试图调情的话已经到了嘴边，但是说出口的话却变成了：“我男朋友。”

Tony的动作明显顿住了。他微微睁开噙满泪水的眼睛，清澈的液体因为过度饱和从他的右眼眼角淌下一滴。他竭力压抑住喉咙里的发出的闷哼和呻吟，手指抠紧Stephen的大腿，舌头滑过滚烫的柱身。他整个口腔，鼻腔，和脑子里都是浓烈的男性麝香味道。

对面的女人明显愣住了，这个答案完全不在她的预料之中，于是只能端着刚刚拿到手的酒杯一时间不知道该说些什么做些什么。她张开嘴干巴巴地说了些什么，而且说实话根本没有人在意具体是什么，然后快速离开了。听见女人离开的Tony莫名感觉自己松了口气。浊气被挤出肺叶，随着呼气进入更多Stephen的味道。

几个吞吐过后，Stephen忽然出声：“你还记得你睡过她吗？”

Tony的脑子一白，身体的紧绷又一次刺激了那些他好不容易忽略的珍珠，快感和什么更多东西像利剑顺着脊椎捅进他的脑子。他的胃部痉挛，下巴发麻呜咽了一声。只听Stephen的声音继续传了过来：“就在纽约大战前的一周，我在杂志上看到过你的花边小料，你开着你那两银色的奥迪轿跑。那次酒会的邀请函我也有，但是那天我有一场推不了我也不想推的手术，不然也许我们那天就能认识。”

他顿了顿，声音低沉下来，带着说不清的情绪：“但更有可能你根本不会看向我。”

那不是什么“说不清的情绪”，那是嫉妒。Stephen一想到那么多的时光，那么多的人觊觎着他的Tony，而那么多人还真正触摸到了。实际上，如果能让Tony更加开心，Stephen完全不介意自己是被上的那一个，但是只要一想到曾那么多人也曾在那个位置，不知多少次的以那种方式占有过这个人，嫉妒和愤怒就顺着五脏六腑燃烧上去，烧得他心肝脾肺都灼痛成灰。

Tony完全不知道Stephen的这些心境，他只是含糊从喉管深处发出一声啜泣般的低吟。他怎么可能能记得住他那些床伴的声音。他能把脸、名字和样貌这三样记住一个就不错了，更别提时间地点前因后果。

Stephen微微垂下头，看着艰难地服务着他的人，将自己满是疤痕的手指插进发丝，感受着那样的细微的触感，微微收拢手指。

眩晕感传来，等Tony缓过神来的时候，他已经和Stephen置身于他开的那件顶楼的大套房里。Stephen把跪着的Tony从地上拽起来，让他坐在自己的腿上紧紧抱着他同他接吻。自己的的味道侵满两个人的口腔，Stephen丝毫不介意。

分开的时候Stephen看了一眼Tony充血红肿的嘴唇，后者根本站不稳，只能靠着Stephen卡主他腰的力量无力地伏在Stephen的肩头，白色的昂贵西裤被洇湿了一大块，更显出那个明显的凸起。他顶在Stephen小腹上，头无力地垂下。Tony喘息着，也需注意到了Stephen的目光，也许没有：“Stephen——求你，帮帮我。”

Stephen难以置信地微微睁大眼，他的攥着Tony腰盯着这个人被情欲折磨的氤氲发红的眼角。火焰顺着他的小腹烧灼得他整个腹腔都疼痛起来。Stephen咬着牙将那句他不想说出口的话吞回去，却又被那高温的火焰烫回喉咙。语句在他的喉头耸动转圈，他的眼睛像是即将喷发的火山口。

他想问Tony你知道你在说些什么吗？你是欠操吗？

Tony被有些粗鲁地顶到墙上，仰起头发出颤抖的呻吟。Stephen身上的西装离他的身体落在地上。他有些暴力地扯下他的裤子啃上他的喉结。他撸动两下Tony已经硬了很久的阴茎，另一只手探进Tony的体内，勾住一截已经被肠肉焐热的珍珠，然后——猛地抽了出来。

Tony发出一声尖利的嘶喊，眼前铺满了白色或者黑色的雪花——他分不清。等到意识回笼，他已经射了出来。Stephen托着他的臀部直接将人抱起来，Tony下意识地搂紧对方的脖子，用腿盘紧对方的腰。

Stephen缓缓放松手劲，让Tony对准了自己的性器坐下去。刚被珍珠折磨过的肠肉被顶开，尽管早不是第一次了，但才进入了一个头部Tony还是生出种被撑满的错觉。他将头紧凑在Stephen的颈窝，缩紧自己的四肢有些惊慌地缠紧Stephen，但是仍不可避免地因为重力而坐下去。Tony发出无声的尖叫呻吟，他小声在Stephen身边呼唤他的名字。

Stephen忍无可忍，他向前一步将Tony顶在了墙上，果不其然地听到了一声哽咽着的呻吟。他用一只手抓住Tony的手臂将他按在墙上，这使得Tony无法挂在Stephen的肩头，唯一的连接点变成了身下。失去支撑的Tony尖叫着盘紧他的腿，下意识收缩的后穴一瞬间让Stephen根本没法动腰。

“你好紧……”Stephen低哑的声音响在Tony耳边，“你喜欢我这样操你么？”

Tony失神地望着眼前的一切，一个突然的顶弄撞出一声破碎的呻吟。太深了，撕裂般的感觉顺着尾椎在脑海中炸裂，带来的却不是疼痛而是快感和刺激的颤栗。Stephen扯开他胸口衬衫的扣子，找准了位置在清脆的噼啪落地声中猛烈而准确地对准腺体撞击。衬衫挂在他的身上隐约露出胸口和柔软的腹部，随着剧烈的顶撞摇摇欲坠。背部在墙上摩擦，这已经几乎不是爽而是疼，Tony哀嚎一声：“不要……我错了……”

“你不就喜欢这样吗？”带着欲望的磁性声音滚滚而来，仍挂在脖子上的领带被扯下来，感受到两个手腕被捆住的Tony似乎是才意识到他把Stephen惹毛到了什么程度，喘息着被试图把腿盘的更紧一些防止自己下降，可依然每一下都重重落在那根朝上顶来的家伙上，来不及反应的肠肉被撞开，在被顶穿顶透的错觉中尖叫着颠簸上去。

Stephen贴近一些，这让他们的胸膛贴在了一起，胸口的共振让Tony感受到了那股咬牙切齿，愤怒翻涌在他的喉管：“告诉我，Tony，那个姑娘能让你爽成这样？”

“不，不……”Tony尖叫啜泣，徒劳用手试图抓住什么，终于从胸口抓到了Stephen的肩膀，回应他，“是你……”

Stephen以为自己听错了。他真实地愣了一下，这给了Tony一丝休息的时间，他浑身颤抖地将下巴搭在Stephen的肩膀让不让自己落得更深，低声呜咽。Stephen卡住他的腰，动作变成了缓慢的抽插，他低声问：“你说什么？”

这回声音里没有暴虐的狂怒。Tony呜咽一声浑身因为快感发麻，泪珠一滴滴滚落到Stephen的后背上，性器缓缓蹭过发烫的肠肉，他能清晰地感觉到Stephen在他里边的触感。

“你。只有你。”Tony低低啜泣着，Stephen的动作足够温和，但是过度敏感的肠肉还是让他抖个不停，“一直都是你。”

哪怕是当Stephen计划暴露，当他与Tony对峙的时候，Stephen都未曾如此手足无措过。喉咙里传来咸涩的味道，Stephen惊觉那是流进喉咙的泪水。他不明白，为什么——他做了那么多过分的事，每一件都足以能让Tony恨他一辈子，为什么等来的是一个……这算是告白吗？

于是他近乎固执地重复着，用舌头轻舔刺戳逐渐加快了速度：“你说什么？”

水声和肉体拍打的声音在房间里清晰可闻，Tony拉长诱人的呻吟被撞碎一时间说不出话来。Stephen啃咬上他脆弱的脖颈，尖利的牙齿贴着他的动脉。性器可怜兮兮地被挤在两人的腹部之间摩擦到发疼，脆弱被人掌握的感受让Tony抖得更厉害，他仰起头将自己的命脉暴露得更彻底，那些皮肤上的颤栗让他哀鸣，脖颈绷紧勾出濒死的弧线。

“太快啊啊……我错啊别…Stephen，Stephen……唔……”

Stephen微微抬眼看着自己压进Tony红肿充血唇间包裹着自己的拇指，他捏住Tony的脸轻轻挑逗着湿滑的舌头，看着他被撞得几乎散架迷离的样子。试图用剧烈收缩来反抗的肠肉让他爽到升天。低低的笑声和喷气被吐在耳朵下后方的凹陷，Tony无力反抗，他听见Stephen低声而且已经失了控制的询问：“Tony，那你准备怎么补偿我？”

Tony为此发出了一声近乎淫荡的哽咽呻吟，他几乎毫不怀疑自己会被操死，他下意识地想要逃脱这样恐怖的掠夺入侵，但身体每一个细胞都在色情地颤栗着逼迫他扭着屁股投降。他下意识吮吸舔弄嘴里的异物，听到了耳边的一身咒骂，下一件他知道的事就是那根手指离开了他的嘴唇，然后他盘在对方腰上的腿被强行掰开。

Tony发出了一声近乎恐怖的尖叫。Stephen用手肘穿过他的腿，向前压住几乎将他对折，然后托住他的臀部。Stephen忍不住用力地捏了捏，将那两团肉捏成一个极不自然的形状。终于被托住的人终于可以呼吸，他用力大口汲取空气，眼泪口水打湿了他的胡子。

一个吻让他再次无法呼吸。Tony浑身颤抖着感受着那条舌头，他身为花花公子的吻技在缺氧和迷乱中变得迟钝，剧烈的撞击让他只想呻吟哭泣大口喘息，口腔和身下的下流声音让他再次呜咽出声。这一切显然都让掠夺者感到了满意，Stephen的手指发力捏住那些柔软的臀部，因为再次痉挛的肠肉而舒爽得喟叹出声：“你真应该看看你现在的样子——真想让全世界都看到你现在的样子。”

Tony因为这句话而发出了惊惧的哽咽，背对折让他的大腿根部传来抽搐的酸痛。他无措绝望地收紧手臂贴得那人更近汲取安全感。Stephen知道这该死又幼稚，但那些雄性荷尔蒙作祟下产生的征服感让他感到内心都因为满足而兴奋。Stephen的声音重新变得柔和下来些：“不过放心，我不会让那些发生的。”

像是在安抚已经逃不掉——不，应该说是——已经不想逃跑的猎物。

“你这样真的让我有种错觉——这个人是我的。”Stephen低喘着继续操进去，不自然地痉挛抽搐的穴道让他知道Tony快到了。看看他满脸被情欲支配的样子，被自己操得高热湿软，只知道哭泣求饶本能追逐着快感，仿佛全世界只剩下捅着他的那根阴茎。Tony呜咽一声更紧密地贴着Stephen，哭得上气不接下气，直到高潮来临他连着自己的脑子一起射出去才发出高亢短促的断续尖叫，敏感点在高潮后持续被顶弄的感觉让他哀鸣着想要逃离却被死死抓住，他只能发出更大声的哭泣：“如果……那是哈…你想要的……”

Stephen浑身发麻。他绷不住猛地一个抽送，手上发力几乎是让整根退出穴口只剩头部，然后松手的同时重重顶上去。Tony张大嘴无力发出尖叫，后穴被精液灌满的感觉让他浑身酸软痉挛。Stephen抱着他离开墙壁，Tony惊惧呜咽着贴紧那个人，感受到疲软下来的物件从他后穴滑出，不敢挣扎。Stephen轻轻先放开了他的左腿，可Tony已经完全无法站立，脚沾地的瞬间便向下滑去几乎跪在地上。Stephen牢牢拽住了他的腰将他拉起来，然后推到了床里。

“别……”Tony小声哀求。然而Stephen只是充耳不闻地将他往床的中心拖去。Tony哽咽一声闭上眼睛，然后意外地被拥进一个令人安心的怀抱。Stephen轻吻着他的额头，两具汗湿的躯体密不可分地贴在一起。法师替Tony解开帮着他双手的领带，Tony无力地贴着对方嗅着他身上浓郁的味道。

“你说刚刚说，如果那是我想要的……”Stephen用手抚摸着Tony的脸，手指漫不经心地抚摸过那双漂亮的眼睛，Tony下意识闭眼，也因此错过了法师眼中的紧张和惘然，“如果那是我想要的，你会怎样？”

“……”沾满泪珠的睫毛在他的手心颤抖，像是刚破茧翅膀未干的蝴蝶，无法飞翔，美丽而脆弱，Tony轻声说，“……我给你。”

不是带着哭腔，不是委屈，不是被逼迫着说出，只是嗓子有着因为刚刚嘶喊哭泣后造成的沙哑。两个人的喉咙都是一哽，Tony强行压抑着忍着痛苦和悲伤继续说下去：“反正也根本没人想要，只是不要随便把它扔开摔碎，求你。”

剧烈的疼痛从胸膛心脏的位置炸开。Stephen下意识地用手按压心口，他看着Tony循着热量向自己窝了窝的样子。那个人倔强地一言不发，守卫他最后的自尊和伪装，与刚刚生理性的泪水不同，棕色的眸子里淌出的是货真价实的咸涩和破碎。

Stephen掰开Tony的脸，他吻上去，泪水在味蕾间舞蹈。他低声说：“自己坐上来。”

Tony的喉咙里发出低低的模糊呻吟。他的四肢几乎支撑不住自己的重量，颤抖着爬起来慢慢移动到Stephen的身上，腰无力地塌陷露出诱人的弧度。他小声呜咽着撑着床和Stephen的胸膛在对方的帮助下颤抖地坐起来，对准了缓缓向下压腰。之前射进去的精液悬在穴口，随着茎身的进入被挤出或挤入。Stephen摸了一把那里，用沾着精液的手指抚摸Tony的颤抖敏感的大腿和股间，后者立即发出一声小兽般的尖叫，毫无悬念地因为失去力气而坐了下去。刚被过度使用的穴口毫无压力地吞下了一整根性器，Tony无力地撑在Stephen身上，腰线和昂起的头反向绷到极限。

Stephen一个用力。天旋地转，两个人的上下对调，Tony闷哼出声，眼前闪过金色的火花。极具技巧性的深深浅浅操弄让他嘴里溢出不再掩饰的呻吟，两条腿交叉着软软挂在法师劲瘦的腰上。与Tony自己那种靠着经验逐渐摸索出的经验不同，Stephen字面意义上的对于人体的薄弱点了如指掌。Tony用一只小臂挡住流泪的眼睛，另一只手和腰一起不安地在被子上扭曲颤抖。他带着哭腔沙哑地将声音从喘息的缝隙中挤出，肠肉讨好地与肉茎缠绵：“Ste…phen……碰碰……我……”

Stephen安抚地吻过Tony挡着自己眼睛那只手臂的手心，轻轻抓住了Tony在一旁的手和自己一起握住了已经开始再次勃起抬头的性器，修剪得当的指甲在小口上来回搔刮，Stephen在声音中染上媚意的呻吟中在Tony的耳边轻轻柔声鼓励：“你看，现在这样就很好。”

即便是被情欲熏蒸浸透，尾音颤抖上挑带着哭腔和淫荡的叫床声也和姑娘完全不同，较低沉和粗粝的声音却更让Stephen兴奋——或者说正是因为在他身下婉转承欢的是这个人，是他而不是别人。Stephen吮吻着Tony的小臂，突然意识到这是两个人某种意义上的第一次做爱。在没有隐瞒和伪装后真真意义上的坦诚相待，两情相悦。

喜悦和甜蜜丝丝缕缕从心脏漫延开来充满胸膛，然后是整个身体。Stephen忍不住加快了速度，看着Tony摆腰追寻快感的样子将他的小臂扯开，缓缓撸动对方阴茎的手加大力度在根部猛地动作，引来一声拔高的哽咽，那双泛红的眼睛骤然睁大，像被定格在陨落前那一霎的恒星。Stephen加快了速度，黏腻的液体随着性器的动作被带出，来不及淌下去又快又准地被残忍撞进Tony的身体，在穴口堆积起小小一层细密的泡沫。

“Tony……”Stephen在他的耳边呼唤他的名字，“Tony，Tony……”

“唔……”Tony抬起头去索吻。Stephen吻住他，纠缠着彼此在口腔里起舞。他的手指触碰过对方的囊袋，舌尖顶过Tony敏感的上颚——Tony只觉得一股痒意直冲头颅，猛烈弓腰下意识地加紧了后穴。Stephen闷哼一声咬了一口Tony的舌头，却没有真的使劲。他放过对方的红肿的嘴唇，在唇边拉出淫糜的银丝，猛烈加快了速度。高热潮湿的肠肉包裹着他，世界变得不真实，快感让他忍不住掐了一把手里的腰，垂头粗喘一声。

Stephen亲自将Tony拖入情欲深渊的同时，他也必然的一步步朝着那欲望漩涡的中心走去。

性器撑开褶皱，碾压过一路的敏感点。Tony沙哑的声音再一次被逼迫着拔高，他下意识地用手攀上Stephen的脖子，让两个人之间本就贴在一起的躯体离得更近。他感觉到牙齿撕咬他脖颈和胸口，疼痛让化作快感的催化剂让他抖得更厉害。他湿的如同刚从滚烫的热水中捞出来，眼前开始闪过不真实的线条，短促地发出一声哽咽：“我不行！……”

“很快了。”Stephen用舌头刺激着Tony耳后的皮肤，火热的鼻息喷在对方的耳廓，粗喘在Tony耳中被无限放大。Tony有些惘然地喘了一声，歪过头去追寻热量。一个用力准确的撞击让他浑身发软颤抖，想躲却没有力气。他咬死牙关却也能听见自己喉咙里的尖叫。微凉的精液灌进发烫的甬道，他也射出来。

Stephen拥着Tony任由脱力的人倒在床铺里。Tony已经累得一根手指都不想动，他沉沉地窝在对方怀里享受着理智游离在昏沉和清醒之间已经模糊不清的分界线。直到他即将彻底放任自己陷入沉睡才隐约感觉到自己被抱起来，温热的水冲刷着两个黏腻的身体。他小小地哼了一声，调整姿势，将自己埋进对方的气息。

Stephen轻笑出声。他关上喷头，两人身上的潮气随着指尖白光一闪而消散。他穿过眼前的传送门走进他们两个共同的卧室。他将人裹进被子里，用力将小一些的男人圈进自己的领地，他能在棕色的柔软发丝间感觉到自己的气息。

这是Stephen的自私，也是他的贪欲、独占欲、控制欲、性欲。Tony就是他的禁果，在伊甸园中唯一紧锁的大门里，挂于枝头。于是他做了自己的伊甸园之蛇，毫无犹豫和反抗地走向那里，视痛苦和死亡为无物。

毕竟说到底，自私和欲望真的那么不堪吗？难道不是痛苦明确了快乐的旨趣，死亡赋予了生命的意义。而爱呢？那被歌颂赞美捧上神坛的爱情又真的那么纯净高洁吗？

地球公转，任由大片的土地浸入黑暗和寂静。只有两个人的床铺里，他们相拥而眠。Stephen吻了吻Tony的额头，闭上眼睛。


End file.
